


Mates of a Siren.

by Blueberryrock



Series: Mates of a Siren. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryrock/pseuds/Blueberryrock
Summary: Dean and Castiel have met many different kinds of supernatural beings, angels, witches, sirens, werewolves, demons, etc...but never have they ever met a hybrid of two creatures and fell in love with them, until now.Vanessa has always dreamed of meeting her mate, but she has never dreamed of having two! After all of her failed attempts at finding one, she has given up until she meets a tall, handsome, green-eyed Winchester and his equally hot blue-eyed angel.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mates of a Siren. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Meeting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, umm, so here's my new series. The first thing y'all might need to know is I'm not good at coming up with titles not am I really good at writing romance, but I'm trying my hardest, and feedback will help out, so leave a comment if you'd like and enjoy!

_"Take me down to the paradise city iI the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take. Me. Home. Yeah yeah,"_ Dean sings Paradise City by Guns 'n Roses as he speeds down an almost empty highway. Sam, his brother, smiles at him and taps his foot to the song.

"Who did Bobby say we're supposed to meet?" Sam asks as Dean turns down the radio.

"Some hunter chick, she's supposedly super strong and she can help out with our case," Dean says as hums Paradise City.

"And Bobby is meeting us there?" Sam asks as he looks out the passenger side window, watching large buildings zoom by.

"Yes, he said that he missed the exit and he's going the long way" Dean answers and turns the song back up.

After twenty minutes and multiple good songs later, Dean pulls into a large suburb and every house has white picket fences and tire swings in each tree. Dean sighs as he turns left to another long road. "Okay, it's house 507, there 500, 501..." Dean mutters as he slowly drives down the road, he finally spots house 507 and notices that's it the only house that doesn't have a minivan or a tire swing in the front yard; in fact, it's the only house with a birch tree by the road, mostly dead grass, and no car in the driveway.

"What if she isn't home," Sam says. Dean shrugs and parks the Impala, or Baby, underneath the birch tree and turns her off. "Then we'll just wait," Dean says as he exits the Impala and groans at the heat.

"Damn it's hot, why does it have to be Texas" Dean complains, as he shields his eyes he gets a good look at her house. The house is at least two stories with a light coming from one of the bottom windows, the front of the house is made up of red brick while the sides are white paneling. Sam and Dean walk up the slight hill towards the front door, Dean knocks on the door as Sam rings the doorbell. A curse from inside makes Dean knock on the door again.

Dean rolls on his heels as locks from the inside unlock. The door opens and a drop-dead gorgeous bright pink-haired woman pops her head out. Her beautiful chocolatey brown eyes look them up and down before she croaks out "What?"

Dean freezes as he realizes that she the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. "I-umm" is all he can muster.

Sam sighs and says "Hi, my name is Sam Winchester, this" Sam puts his hand on Dean's stiff shoulder "is my frozen brother, Dean."

"H-hi" Dean says nervously, not wanting to make a fool of himself. Dean takes his time to look at her. Her round nose seems to be twitching in annoyance, and her gorgeous plump lips are pulled into a hard line. Dean looks past her face, which clearly reads "fuck off, I might be busy, it is Saturday", and at her clothes. Her shirt says something about saving rhinos and her pajama pants seems to be glowing purple. _"_ _Odd"_ Dean thought, he looks at the bottom of the door and notices that it's glowing a blueish purple.

"Look, " she says after clearing her throat, Dean's eyes snap right back to hers, "I try not to help hunters, and I am not going to help any Winchester, which is a shame," she says with a slight smile as her brown eyes slide over to the flustered Dean "considering how cute you are, but I promised myself that I wasn't going to help any hunters; now if you excuse me I have things I need to–" she starts closing the door but hesitates as the sound of Bobby's car comes around the corner and parks in her empty driveway.

"Vanessa" Bobby calls out as he climbs out of his car, "you better not be closing your door on my boys," he says as he walks into her view. _"Vanessa is such a pretty name,"_ Dean thinks, his lips pull into a smile as Vanessa's entire face lights up when she sees him.

"Bobby!" Vanessa pulls her door all the way open, pushes her way past Sam and Dean, and runs to hug Bobby. She wraps her arms around him and gleefully says "it's been so long." They pull away from each other and walk back to her house "You look great!"

"Thanks." He grumbles. Vanessa herds them inside and into her air-conditioned house. Dean wipes his sweaty forehead and looks around. The walls are painted a calming shade of light blue, and the flooring was a nice tan carpet. Two long brown couches face each other with a dark wood coffee table in the middle, Dean raises an eyebrow as he notices that one of the legs is missing and is replaced with a large stack of books. Deep scratches cover the entire table and couches. Past the couches, the room continues to where the dining room begins and an archway leads to where Dean assumes is a kitchen.

"Sit, anyone want a beer?" Vanessa asks as she moves past the dining table.

"I'll take one" Dean calls after her.

"Me too" Bobby adds.

"Sam?" Vanessa yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll take one too," Sam replies. The sound of a fridge door opening makes Dean thirsty, while their case is in the same city, their motel is at least thirty minutes away, and Dean deserves it for having to deal with asshole drivers that need to go and learn how to properly drive. Sam and Dean decide to take the longest couch while Bobby takes the other.

"So, tell me all about your case," Vanessa says as she swiftly walks back to the boys. She hands everyone their beers and takes a seat next to Bobby, with a snap of her fingers all of the beers open and the bottle caps land on the coffee table.

"How did you–nevermind" Dean mumbles, he takes a nice long sip of his beer and sighs, he slightly frowns as he notices that Vanessa is staring at him, but as soon as he catches her, she quickly looks away with a feeble hint of blush on her light tan cheeks.

"The case is in this city, we had originally thought it was demons with all the cattle deaths and the missing people, but it's actually a small coven of witches killing the cows for blood spells and taking the people for sacrifices" Sam explains as he takes a small drink of his beer.

"Witches..." Vanessa mumbles as she scratches her chin " odd, I should've heard about that, especially if it's in this city."

"Speaking of, why the hell do you live somewhere so hot and humid?" Bobby asks.

"It's not that bad, " Vanessa smiles "it's just that I lived in this house the longest, I don't like that cold, and I'm more accustomed to it, besides it has a pool and you know how important that is to me"

"Anyway, we found where the small coven is and we prefer some extra firepower." Dean finishes. He fumbles with the sticker on his bottle as Vanessa takes in the information.

"Fine. I'll help, as long as we can celebrate afterward." She announces, she winks at Dean who lightly blushes at the gesture.

"Alright, let's finish our drinks then head out," Bobby says. As soon as he said that, something large and heavy throws its self at a door.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam blurts out.

Vanessa sighs, "they are my two dragons," she says proudly.

"Dragons? Like the humanoid ones that kill virgins?" Dean asks alarmed, part of him wants to see them and the other half agrees.

"No, like the ones with scales and wings," Vanessa says as she puts her nearly empty bottle on the coffee table and stands up. "How'd you think that got torn off?" She points to the corner of the coffee table that's propped up with books.

"I don't know, a freak accident?" Dean retorts.

Vanessa rolls her gorgeous brown eyes and heads for her kitchen. "Y'all are going to be fine, they are pygmy dragons and they don't bite and I had their fire makers removed so you guys will be just fine," she yells from her kitchen. The sound of a door unlocking makes Dean's heart rate go up. Both boys look at Bobby for some kind of reassurance but he just smiles back at them.

"Okay, walk to the living room, calmly," Vanessa says firmly, to her dragons. She and two large winged beasts walk slowly towards the living room. The larger of the two tries to nip the smaller one, which they're met with a low growl. Both dragons lift their heads and sniff the air, blue eyes and pale yellow eyes stare at the boys, both of their lips curl back and both of their scaly wings spread out. "Knock it off you two, their our guests" Vanessa hisses.

The largest one slowly walks past Vanessa and walks to Sam, his light blue scales catch the sunlight from the large windows, making it look like glittery ice. Sam doesn't make any noise but moves closer to Dean as the dragon tries to sniff him, his large ram-like horns nearly stab Sam's arm. The smaller one ignores the brother and jumps on the couch to lay on Bobby, who sighs and starts scratching their head.

Vanessa picks up their long tail and sits next to Bobby. "This one's a girl and her name is Malachite" she pats her green with the blue-ish black striped scaly thigh "and that one is a male, his name is Pluto" at the sound of his name, his light with small dark blue spots fan things that are probably his ears, perk up but he doesn't turn away from Sam. He, in fact, puts his front legs which double as his wings onto Sam's lap, and Sam lets out a pitiful squeak. Pluto lifts himself with his strong back legs to lick the side of Sam's face when he does that Dean starts laughing like a maniac.

"Ugh" Sam groans as he wipes the dragon sober off of his face. "Aww, he likes you" Vanessa smiles. Pluto crouches like a cat about to pounce on a mouse and jumps up onto Sam, who wheezes from the weight of the large dragon.

"Please..please...please" Sam pleads as he covers his crotch with his hand, hoping that Pluto doesn't step on it with his long, sharp, knife-like claws. Dean moves closer to the armrest of the couch as the large dragon moves closer to probably lick him. Instead, he nestles himself between the brothers, one wing-arm off the couch the other is curled underneath him. Pluto lays his tail cross Sam's lap and he rests his head on Dean's knee, his horns safely a few inches from Dean's side.

Pluto purrs as Dean starts lightly scratching in between his large ram horns. "Anything else we should know about you? Do you have more dragons? Any...umm...half horse half fish shit?" Dean asks.

"I wish, but no I only have the dragons," Vanessa says. "When are we going to take down this small coven?"

"As soon as your ready" Bobby answers.

"Alrighty then, I'll pack some weapons then we can go," Vanessa says as she shoves Malachite's tail off of her lap.

"We have weapons in the car," Sam says, not wanting to move in case he angers the still purring Pluto.

"Then I'll just grab one thing, oh and I'll change out of my pajamas." She says as she walks towards her kitchen, she pauses in the archway and turns to Sam and Dean, "I'll ride with you two."

"Okay off please" Dean lifts his hands from Pluto's head. Pluto lifts his head up to look at him and pout, he slides off the couch and walks towards Bobby for more attention.

"I'll get the car started," Dean says as he stands up and stretches, Sam follows and places his empty bottle on the table.

"I'll meet you, Sam, and Vanessa, there," Bobby tells Dean as he scratches both purring dragons, "and Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asks, Sam gestured for Dean to hand him the keys, reluctantly he hands them over and sits back down. Sam walks out of the house and to the car.

"I just wanna tell you to be nice to Vanessa, she doesn't help hunters all too much and I don't want you pushin' her buttons," Bobby explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean asks, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing what he's about to say.

"Because she's a friend, a very powerful friend, and I can tell she likes you, so don't go makin' her mad. Okay?" Bobby says as he pushes away Pluto.

"Yeah, I getcha" Dean replies. The sound of shoes hitting the tile in the kitchen nearly makes Dean jump.

"Alright, I'm ready. Bobby, you don't have to come, we both know that I'll be more than enough." Vanessa says as she walks around the corner into her dining room. She's brushing her now slightly poofy pink hair, trying to put it in a bun. Dean quickly looks her up and down then looks away and slightly blushes. She's wearing a colorful tie-dye tank top with a black sports bra underneath, her leggings are a pretty shade of dark blue almost black that hits her legs nicely, and she's wearing plain black tennis shoes.

"Are you sure? I can help" Bobby says as he pats Malachite's side for her to get up.

"There," Vanessa mumbles as she finishes her bun, "I'm sure, plus I can't keep these two outside since the heat and not inside alone, they tend to eat stuff like my couches and pillows."

"Alright then, you have any good books?" Bobby asks as he props his feet on the coffee table.

"Of course, there's a bookshelf in the kitchen and plenty of beer and chips to last you till we get back," Vanessa says as she puts something in her shoe. She walks towards the door and looks at Dean.

"Sam's in the car" Dean mumbles as he follows her outside. The heat already makes him feel like he's melting and he can already tell that he's starting to sweat. They run down Vanessa's front yard and climb into the impala.

"Nice car," Vanessa says as she takes her seat in the back and buckles her seat belt.

"Thanks," Dean says as he buckles up too. He drives from underneath the small birch tree and manages to turn around in the narrow road and starts driving towards the exit.

-

"You sure this is the house," Vanessa asks as Dean pulls up to a vacant house. The house is a small farmhouse outside the city. Its white paint is peeling from all the downpour the city gets and there's a small beat-up blue car parked outside.

"Yup, we tracked them down to this house, we just needed the extra back up," Sam explains as they get out of the car.

"Alright then, let's go kick some witch ass!" Vanessa exclaims quietly. She waits on the hood of the impala as the brothers head to the trunk for weapons. Dean hands Vanessa a small pistol full of witch killing bullets, but she declines. As they creep toward the house, Vanessa jerks her arms up and down, probably getting ready.

They carefully walk up the small old steps to the front door, Dean and Vanessa wait patiently for Sam to unlock the door. When he does, they quietly infiltrate the house. The front door leads into a small room with one couch and a small table facing a window with stairs facing the door.

Voices are coming from another room that connects to the first room. They slowly walk towards the voices to find an archway that leads into the kitchen where the whole coven is located. Five witches surround a small bowl on a table, they're chanting something but one of them gets up to grab a cup of what Dean assumes to be the cow blood and one of the victim's hearts.

The three look at each other and nod, they walk into the light, and Sam and Dean shoot two of the five witches in the head while Vanessa throws a knife in another one.

"Nooo!" One with long blonde hair screams as she hugs one with dark brown hair.

"Hunters" the other two hiss. One with a large nose and her hair in a long braid grabs the knife from the forehead of one of the witches and stands up.

"You guys suck at being secretive" Vanessa says with a smile.

"You're one to talk" the one with the knife points it at her and says "considering you've just revealed yourself, and working with hunters? This is a new low."

Vanessa shrugs, "they're friends" she licks her lips, and all three of the witches lunge at them.

Dean dodges a punch to the head and lands a nice blow straight in the gut. The witch lets out a whimper and continues to try and punch Dean, but he keeps dodging and landing better hits. He kicks her knees and shoots her point-blank in the head, blood splattering all over his jeans.

"One down" he calls out, the other had moved to the other rooms, but the sound of another gun makes him somewhat cheerful. He still doesn't understand why Vanessa only came in with a knife.

He runs back into the first room to have Vanessa thrown at him. He and Vanessa land on the floor as Sam runs into the room. "I told them to lay low" the last witch screeches. Dean notices that she is older than all the witches by at least a decade. "But no, they had to get of hunters and her," she says angrily as she points the knife at Vanessa.

The oldest witch raises her hand and all three of them start floating in the air, by at least a few inches, and slam into the wall. "I'm going to make it up to them, and all of the witches you've killed, Vanessa Goodwin" she grits between her teeth. She slowly walks up to Vanessa and holds the knife up to her heart. "Maybe I'll carve out your heart and soul and resurrect one of them, or use your blood for something useful" she growls.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Vanessa asks, "how about you carve the hearts and souls of theses boys and I bring you some fresh dragons heart?" She says with a straight face.

Anger bubbles in Dean's stomach at what Vanessa said, is she being serious? She can't be...she did come in here basically unarmed, except for her little knife. Why would Bobby trust her enough for him to suggest them to seek her out?

"You son of a bitch" Dean tries to turn his head to look at Vanessa, but he can't because if the spell that the old witch put on them.

"What? I don't wanna die or be stuck to the wall forever" Vanessa argues.

"Fine, dragons hearts are very hard to come by these days, " the witch says as she raises her arms to release Vanessa, she lands with a loud thud on her feet and gestures for the old witch to give her, her knife. Instead, the old witch walks away from her and examine the knife. "But it's not used in many spells," she says as she whips around and throws the knife, aiming for her head.

As soon as it reaches her it stops in mid-air, "you really tried that?" Vanessa asks and chuckles. Vanessa lifts her arm in the air and both boys' jaws drop, from her shoulder fading to her fingers all of Vanessa's veins light up the same pink color of her hair. She twirls her finger in a circle and the knife follows. Slowly the knife turns from her head to the old witches.

"For the record, dragons hearts are good for making you youthful" Vanessa says as she points get finger at the old witch and the knife shoots forward and straight through her head. As soon as she drops, Sam and Dean do too.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demands.

"That was saving our lives" Vanessa replies, she pulls her arm towards her chest and the knife flies back at her, but into her hand instead.

"Let me rephrase that, what the hell are you" Sam growls.

"Your new friend, I would never carve out anyone heart or soul, nor would I do that to an innocent dragon. They are endangered after all" Vanessa says as she wipes the blood off of her knife on her leggings.

"So you're a witch?" Dean asks as the anger in him quickly dies out and appreciation grows inside him instead.

"Somewhat" she mutters as they exit the house. They walk towards the impala, still buzzing from the hunt, and deciding on what to do to celebrate.

"There's a bar near my house that serves the best burgers and beer in this entire city, so I say we go back to my and change because I have blood on my leggings and Sam you are drenched," Vanessa says as she buckles her seat belt and fiddle with her knife.

"You know, I've never seen a witches veins light up pink," Sam says as he closes the passenger's side door.

"Me neither" Dean turns the impala on and smiles at the rumble of the engine.

"That's an explanation for another day, let's go and celebrate, please?" Vanessa says as she puts her knife back in her shoe and sighs.

"Alright then," Dean says as he backs up onto the dirt road.

~

"How'd it go?" Bobby asks as he holds the door open for the three. Both dragons coming running and chirping as Vanessa walks through the door.

"Okay move, I need to walk inside" she smiles as the dragons start intensely sniffing where she wiped the blood off. "It went fine, I made the classic offer of dragon hearts and whoever I'm with's soul. Which thankfully you boys have" she says as she collapses on the empty couch.

"Wait a minute, that back there was something you do every time?" Sam asks as he closes the door behind him.

"Almost every time, dragon heart don't do shit," she says as she flips herself onto her back, "we were thinking about heading to Maria's to celebrate," Vanessa tells Bobby.

"Sounds good, I'll come," Bobby says as he walks towards the coffee table and picks up the book he was reading.

"Well we've gotta shower, we are covered in witch blood, thank god we have extra clothes in the car," Sam says, "I'll go and grab them, oh, umm, Is it okay if we use your shower?"

"Of course, the guest bathroom is upstairs and the first door you'll see," Vanessa says as she heads for her kitchen and probably upstairs.

Sam nods and heads outside to grab clean clothes for him and Dean. Dean walks to the couch and sits down with a sigh. " _It has been a long day,"_ he thinks as he props his feet on the coffee table. As soon as Sam comes back with the clothes, Dean decides that he isn't as bloody as Sam is and he'll take a shower when they get back in the hotel; but he'll definitely change.

Dean walks in the kitchen, the walls are painted a beautiful sunset orange and the tiles are a cream-off white color. There is a small table right by the archway, but it mainly has plants on it, next to the table is a door, hopefully to a bathroom. Next to the door is the large bookshelf that Vanessa was talking about, it's filled to the brim with books. Some with leather cover and others with regular covers, on some of the shelves, are more plants and beautiful large crystals.

Dean heads towards the large door and opens it, luckily it is a small bathroom, with only a sink and a toilet. Dean quickly changes into a nice plain black t-shirt with a nice blue flannel over it and a nice pair of clean jeans. Once he's done, he crumbles his clothes into a ball and stuffs them under his arm. He walks out to find Vanessa brushing her long pink hair.

"Oh, hi Dean" she turns around to face him "you look nice". Her dark brown eyes bore into his own, and he can feel his face heating up as he looks at her outfit. She's in a white sundress that reaches her knees, a small belt is wrapped around her waist and she has a pair of black flats under her arm. "You okay?" She snorts.

"I...um.." Dean quickly looks at her microwave that says its currently 6:35. "Yes, I'm fine. Uhh, Sam is in your shower, and you look nice too" he nervously says.

"Thanks, but you sure, you're really, red.." She says, grinning mischievously as he blushes even harder. She turns back around and put her hairbrush on her brown and white island that's in front of her oven. She picks up a hair tie and starts braiding her hair.

Dean quickly walks out of the kitchen to calm down and finds Bobby petting Malachite. And as soon as he sits on the couch across from him, Pluto comes trotting up to Dean as fast as his wing-legs can go. "Hey buddy," he says as he cups Pluto's jaw and starts lightly scratching.

"If I ever settle down, I'm getting one of these" Dean tells Bobby as Pluto starts licking his fingers with his black forked tongue.

"I wouldn't recommend it, " Bobby says "you'd have to feed 'em about two whole cows each a week. Not to mention the fact that they live for at least a couple hundred years"

"Really?" Dean asks surprised.

"Oh yeah, Vanessa says that when she ever has children they'll get past down to them" Bobby replies.

"Where does she get the cows and how does she get the money?" Dean asks.

"You do know that she and her family are rich, right?" Bobby asks.

"Really?" Dean looks up at Bobby, stunned at what he just learned.

"Don't go giving all my secrets away" Vanessa says as she walks toward them with a sly smile on her face.

"Is it...is it true?" Dean asks.

Vanessa nods, "yes, my family have been around for a very long time and we get paid very well for our job" she explains.

"Your job?"

"My family hunt very, very, very bad witches that cause my boss and others a lot of trouble. I get the occasional call from my boss, he tells me the information that I need, and I go and bring them back, dead or alive." Vanessa shrugs, "that's why the witch back there was so afraid of me" she sits down next to Bobby and leans on the armrest.

"As soon as Sam's done, we'll go," She says as she magically pulls out her phone from thin air, "warning though, it's kind of a bar for supernatural folk, and I don't wanna get kicked out again by hunters, so all I ask is for you guys to behave".

"You've been kicked out before?" Dean snorts and smiles at the thought.

"Oh, you betcha, never permanently, of course. One time I brought in twin hunters and they got into a fight with a vampire and a poor pool table got the worst of it." Vanessa's lips curl into a small smile as the not particularly fond memory loops in her head.

"Do they have pie?" Dean asks somewhat quietly.

"Oh yeah. They have the best green apple pie in the state!" Vanessa replies happily.

After ten minutes, the sound of the shower turning off tells everyone to start heading out. Dean and Bobby head to the impala as Vanessa stays behind to put her dragons away. Dean turns the keys and the impala roars to life as Bobby gets in the back, they wait not even a full minute for everyone to get into the car. Vanessa happily sits in the front to silently flirt with Dean and to help with directions as he starts blasting the radio.

As they drive to the bar, Vaness tells them the basics about herself, like how her favorite color is the same color of Dean's eyes, she has many houses that work as safe houses for hunters and that they can use them as they please, she is half-witch and half..." where here!"

Dean pulls into the parking lot of Maria's bar. The parking lot is nearly filled to the brim with trucks, cars, and motorcycles. Dean pulls into an open space next to a large blue jeep and pulls out the keys from the ignition. They all exit the car and walk inside, and a jukebox is blasting some country song about rain and someone crying, a bar is way in the back with tables in front of it. They settle down in a square table for four next to many other filled tables. Many people are dancing, getting drinks from or at the bar, and eating delicious smelling burgers.

"I'll get us some beers and burgers, " Vanessa starts to stand up as Sam and Bobby say no to the burger, but Dean happily says yes.

He quickly glances at Bobby as Vanessa walks to the bar to get their orders and asks "are the burgers really that good?"

"They are better than Vanessa says they are" Bobby replies with a slight grin. After a few minutes, Vanessa comes back with four bottles in her hand and two plates with large bacon cheeseburgers.

"Sorry, they don't take the bacon off," Vanessa says as she puts the burger in front of Dean and puts down her food. She starts passing everyone their beers before she sits down but someone rudely bumps into her making her spill hers and Dean's beer all over her dress, but it bounces off and splatters all over the floor. She closes her eyes in anger and turns around to confront the person.

"Hey doofus, watch where you're going" she growls at the person, the person's deep laugh makes everyone but Vanessa nervous.

"Sorry princess" the tall man straightens up and towers over Vanessa.

"Don't call me that" she growls.

"Why not? You're as pretty as one" he says as he lifts his large hand to touch her, but Vanessa swiftly grabs his large hairy wrist with one hand and starts squeezing.

"Don't touch me, I might just breaking your fucking wrist right here right now" Vanessa growls as she slowly adds more and more pressure.

"Vanessa" Bobby stands up and grabs her free hand and pulls her away from the tall giant, making her let go of his wrist. He rubs his wrist, letting out a low whimper. "Crazy bitch" he mutters. At that moment all Dean saw red, stood up, and punched him right in the face, making the giant guy stumble a few steps back and into a table.

The large man grunts and touches his now bleeding lip and walks away muttering. The three of then slide into their seats as Sam lets out a low whistle as Vanessa looks down at her still warm food. "Thanks, Dean" she looks up at him and smiles. Dean would've smiled right back at her and would've slightly blushed, but both Dean and Sam flinch back as they stare into her now yellow eyes.

"What the hell" Dean slowly moves away from her and Sam does the same.

"What?" She asks, totally oblivious.

"Calm down, she's not a demon" Bobby sighs. Vanessa lightly touches under her eye then mouths 'oh yeah'.

Dean looks at her eyes again and notices that she as slits for pupils. "If you're not a demon, then what the hell are you," Dean asks as he scoots his chair closer.

"I'm half-witch and half-siren" Vanessa explains as she closes her eyes for a second and they instantly turn back into her gorgeous chocolate-colored eyes. "I bet I can eat my burger faster than you can," She says with a smile, trying to ease the tension.

"You're on," Dean says with a smirk.

"Please don't choke," Sam says as he takes a sip of his untouched beer.

Vanessa looks at Sam with a large grin, "oh Sam, I never choke" she picks up her burger as Dean mirrors it and they start their little race. As Vanessa and Dean scarf down their food, Bobby takes the time to steal some of their fries

"Ha! I win" Dean says as he finishes swallowing the last bite of his burger "what's my prize?"

"I don't wanna hear any suggestions except if it's another round of beer," Bobby says before Vanessa can say anything exciting.

"Sounds good to me, I'll finally be able to drink one" she grumbles the last part as she stands up and heads to the bar. Dean watches lovingly as she leans on the bar to order the round of drinks.

Sam notices but doesn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass him in front of Bobby or Vanessa, instead he just smirks at him. Dean rolls his eyes and drums his finger on the table. She comes back with four in her hand and places them in front of everyone and sits down. "To a successful hunt!" She says before taking a long sip. Everyone else follows, Sam and Bobby still drinking from their first beers.

"Hey Vanessa, have I ever told you how these boys saved the world?" Bobby asks with a grin.

"Only about a thousand, but I'll hear it again, I'll even tell y'all about how I took down a pack of werewolf witches" Vanessa replies sweetly.

"Werewolf witches?" Dean mutters "were-witches," he says making Vanessa and himself smile.

"Sure, were-witches. Nasty son's a bitches too, they kept pelting me with rocks and all kinds of hex bags, made me see rainbows the next day" she says as she smiles at the memory.

After hours of laughing, storytelling, and plenty of drinks, Vanessa writes down on a piece of paper all the addresses of her safe houses and the passwords to them. They drive her home and Dean politely walks her up to her doorstep as Bobby says goodbye and hops in his car and Sam patiently waits in the car.

"Thanks for all the help," Dean says, putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

"No problem, I hope to work with you and your brother again, next time I won't offer your souls." Vanessa smiles at him and touches his arm, making Dean's face and neck heat up.

"T-that would be nice" Dean replies, making her chuckle.

"Oh," she says as she quickly unlocks the door "let me give you my number, I forgot to earlier" she quickly runs in and runs back out, jotting down her number and stuffing it in his pants pocket.

"That'll come in handy" Dean says as he slowly turns to walk away, but she grabs his arm once more and turns him to face her.

"One last thing" she mumbles as she quickly licks her lips, she pushes her self onto her tiptoes and crushes her mouth on his. Surprised, Dean freezes then leans into the kiss, running his hand through the back of her hair, ruining the braid. Vanessa wraps her arms around his waist and sighs.

Unfortunately, they're interrupted by Sam honking the horn and yelling "I don't wanna watch this, either stay here or get your ass in the car", making them pull away from each other.

"He's right, you could stay," she says, tugging lightly on his shirt.

"Next time" Dean mumbles as he cups her face

"I've wanted to kiss the moment I laid eyes on you," Vanessa says as she quickly kisses him on the lips.

"C'mon Dean, " Sam calls again from the car.

Dean rubs her cheek and turns to leave. "Don't forget about me" Vanessa calls after him.

"I could never forget such a pretty face," he says patting where she stuffed the piece of paper with her number on it.

"See you later, alligator" she yells as she opens her door.

And at that Dean chuckles as he reaches the car, opening the door, and sitting down next to his smiling brother. "I knew it," he says.

Dean glares at him, "I–shut up" he grumbles.

"You're lucky Bobby already left, he definitely didn't need to see that" Sam laughs.

"Whatever, here," Dean says as he pulls out the piece of paper and hands it to his still smiling brother, "you might want to save her number, but let's go, I am tired". And with that, Dean drives out of the suburb, surprisingly with no traffic all the way to the motel and passes out on the bed after texting Vanessa good night, while Sam starts packing things away so they can leave without any hassle tomorrow.

"Didn't even take off his damn shoes"


	2. Damsel in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this series, I definitely enjoy writing it. Feel free to leave any comments and I'll reply!
> 
> Enjoy <3

_Nine and a half months later..._

Vanessa perfectly hums along to one of her favorite songs, she has heard it so many times that she knows exactly how it starts and ends, when the guitar solo will start, and when it'll end. She can even mimic how the singer will sing the words, while that part comes from her being part siren, it impresses people and her self.

She sighs, placing the long two-handed sword that she's been trying to distract herself with by polishing onto the round coffee table in front of her. She looks at her phone thats playing the music and grabs it, she leans on the armrest it was sitting on and turns off the song. She opens the messaging app her phone came with and scroll through her contacts. She stops scrolling when she almost reaches the bottom, she stares at the name. _Dean Winchester._

The last time they spoke was months ago when he had called her about Bobby Singer's death, that one hit her hard. She remembers when she met the grumpy old hunter, he was a wonderful friend. She remembers when she came for the funeral, she was hoping for two things, to one say goodbye to her friend, and two to try and talk to Dean and Sam. But they didn't really talk to her, which she understood why.

Now, the memories of their first kiss and their first hunt haunt her, all Vanessa wants to do is reach out to him and talk to him again. She doesn't know why, but she feels like she has to, when they met she was drawn to him, like a moth to the moon. Her hand hovers over the keyboard, wanting to type something, but like every other night, she just turns off her phone.

She looks up, past the coffee table and her sword, to the digital clock on her TV stand. In big bold letters, it read **11:45** pm. Vanessa sighs again and pushes herself off her couch and walks past the coffee table, past the front door, and turns to go upstairs to bed. Unfortunately, her dragons aren't here to keep her warm and protected, not that she needs it, they're staying with a friend that takes care of dragons, they took them in to help socialize them more.

Vanessa walks up the last step and straight into the bathroom, she turns on the light, quickly brushes her teeth and her needle-like fangs and her regular teeth, and turns off the light, and heads down the hallway to the master bedroom. Without turning on the bedroom light, she changes into an old but limited edition AC/DC shirt that her dad got her and a pair of men's pajama pants that have deep pockets. She plugs her phone in, and lays down in her soft bed, passing out almost immediately.

She dreams that she and her late twin sister are princesses, in an actual castle playing with dolls on the cold stone floor. Vanessa's very long dark brown hair is up in a long braid with dark purple ribbons and gold strands. "Hadiya," Vanessa says, her twin sister looks up, her blue eyes meet Vanessa's brown eyes.

"Yes?" Hadiya's smooth voice sends a small shiver down her spine, Vanessa hasn't heard her voice in years, but she has never forgotten it.

"Where do you think daddy is?" Vanessa asks as she brushes her doll's hair out of their face.

"He said he'll be gone for a few days, he has to meet with our allies" Hadiya replies as she moves her own dark brown braid over her shoulder and on her back.

"I hope he comes back soon," Vanessa says, then a sound echoes through the room, like someone trying to open a door with their hands full.

"I think someone is trying to break into your house," Hadiya says calmly.

"What?" Vanessa asks, alarmed.

"You should probably wake up" Hadiya grabs Vanessa's doll and starts playing with it.

Vanessa's eyes slowly open, look straight up at the ceiling. She groans and turns to look at her phone, ignoring any notifications. Her phone's clock reads **2:15** am. Vanessa groans, if thieves are trying to break into her house, she'll just deal with it in the morning. And all of the valuable stuff is downstairs anyways, except for her jewelry. Vanessa's eyelids start drooping again, but they snap back open at the sound of someone angrily limp up the stairs.

Vanessa slips out of bed, casting a ball of energy that could send someone to the moon if she threw it hard enough at them. Her veins and the ball of energy both light up a bright pink and blue, lighting her way to the door. She slowly and quietly opens the door and walks into the hallway to find someone in a large coat with large black appendages sticking out lean on the wall and limp towards her bathroom. She screams and shoots the blue ball at the large person, sending them flying way past the bathroom, the guest room next to the bathroom, and through the door of the other guest room directly across the hall from her room.

Vanessa runs down the stairs, summoning more blue balls of energy, she runs into the living room, expecting more people to send through the walls. But she finds someone familiar on the couch, curled into themselves. She turns on the light and blinks for her eyes to adjust. "Sam?" She guesses as she obliterates her balls of energy. "Sam Winchester, is that you?"

"Yeah" he calls out weakly and coughs. He tries to stretch out more so she can see him, but as soon as he moves his torso, he lets out a cry of pain and curls back up.

"Woah, " Vanessa rushes to his side, notices that he is clutching his ribs, and his shirt is soaked with nasty smelling blood. "What happened?" She asks as she starts to unbutton his shirt to get a good look at his wound.

"We were hunting down a vamp nest outside this city, there were too many for the three of us to handle so–" Sam gets interrupted by Vanessa.

"The three of you?"

"Yeah. Me, Dean, and–" Sam gets interrupted again, but this time by an unfamiliar, gravely voice.

"Me." They say. Vanessa stands up to face the stranger. His dark brown hair looks like he had a few rounds in bed, his gorgeous piercing blue eyes stare into her brown eyes, and large black feathery appendages pulled tightly to his large body. Under his large trench coat, he's wearing a suit thats bloody and sticking to his stomach.

"H-hi," Vanessa says breathlessly, she can't help but stare at his breathtaking eyes.

"Cas this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Castiel" Sam hisses as he props himself on his elbows.

"You, don't move" Vanessa turns back around to face Sam, she pushes on his shoulders and he falls on his back with a hiss. "I'm surprised Castiel hasn't healed you," Vanessa mutters as she looks at his wound, it was a deep gash going from his ribs to his navel.

"Yes, how did...never mind...he's injured too" Sam groans. Vanessa watches as Castiel clutches his side and limps toward the chair next to the couch.

"Okay then, I'll heal the both of you." Vanessa says as she pushed off her knees and stands up, "I'll grab some bandages, some of my healing herbs, and some whiskey, "

Vanessa walks past the coffee table and pauses before the front door, she turns her head to look at Castiel. He's slightly leaning forward to help his large black wings. "You'll have to take off that coat sweetie, " she says with a smile. He nods and slowly starts to take it off as Vanessa walks past the stairs towards the kitchen. She walks through the archway, turns the overhead light on, walks past the table, and walks straight towards her herb cabinet, she grabs what she needs and all the bandages that are inside and an emergency bottle of whiskey.

She quickly walks back, her feet smacking on the hardwood as she jogs towards the living room. "So where's Dean?" Vanessa asks as she places everything on the coffee table.

"He got captured, he made us leave him behind, I'm sure they're trying to turn him, luckily we know the cure if he doesn't drink and AH!" Sam hisses as Vanessa rubs a mixture of the herbs on the gash. Her wrist glows pink as her hand shines a healing light on the cut. After that's done, she places a large bandage over the cut then buttons his shirt back up.

"Now you handsome," Vanessa says, pushing the bottle towards Sam as she pulls the herbs and bandages towards Castiel. "Is it okay if I call you Cas too?" She asks.

He nods, he takes off his suit jacket, showing where his wound is. She licks her lips as she unbuttons his shirt and tries not to stare at his some of his stomach muscles. She ignores the creeping blush as she starts tending to his wound. Cas's isn't as big as Sam's, but it looks like he's been stabbed by something. She sloppily spreads the healing salve and hovers her hand over the wound, muttering a healing chant in Latin and using her magic to heal him as fast as she can.

"There, all done" she wipes her hands on her shirt, quickly looking away from Cas, who thankfully hasn't noticed her blush. She sits on the floor next to Sam's legs.

"Sam I suggest you just sleep on the couch, no way any of us can carry you up the stairs, but Cas you could go sleep in one of the guest bed..." Vanessa trails off as she remembers that she blasted him through the door. "I'm so sorry for shooting you through the door"

"You did what?" Sam laughs, then groans loudly from laughing.

"I thought people were trying to steal from me, so I made a ball of energy and shot him down the hall and through the door," Vanessa explains and sends an apologetic look at Cas.

"No hard feelings, plus I don't need sleep, " Cas says as he sits up straight, slightly stretching his wings.

"You don't?" Vanessa asks.

"I'm an angel remember?" he explains as he stretches out his wings more. He rolls his shoulders and keeps them that way, almost like a dominance display that birds do.

"Don't know much about you angels but I've met a few, to the point where I melted down a couple of let over angel blades to make my two-handed sword," Vanessa says very proudly as she brushes a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Is that it?" Sam points to a long sword thats on display on the TV stand.

"Yeah, a friend of mine makes swords and shit as a hobby so I got to use his set up" Vanessa explains, she lets out a loud yawn and rubs her eyes. "I'm going back to bed, Cas, I have books and shit, and Sam? Please stay on the couch, if you don't I'll tie you down to it, "

Vanessa stands up and tiredly walks to and up the stairs, she flicks her wrist and the guest bedroom door starts repairing itself. She opens her bedroom door and walks towards her bed. Plans of rescuing Dean and how hot Cas is flows through her mind like a constant stream. She buries herself in the thick blankets and quickly falls asleep.

Vanessa opens her eyes, the light from the window blinding her. She groans and checks her phone. The time reads **8:47** am, she sighs as memories of what happened earlier come flooding back. She scrolls through her notifications, only now is she getting the distress message from Sam. Vanessa yanks off the blankets and stands up, stretching out her back and sighing as it pops her legs slightly itching but she ignores them.

"Good morning" The gravelly voice of Castiel makes her jump back into her bedside table.

"What the fuck" She yells rubbing her tired eyes. She glares at the angel, his wound doesn't seem to be bothering him anymore, but his large feathery wings seemed to droop at her response. "Were you watching me sleep?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

He nods, his wings drooping even more. "I got bored of watching over Sam, so I came to watch you instead" he replies.

"That's" she pauses, not wanting to make him any sadder, but wanting to tell him how watching someone sleeping was a little creepy. "Nice of you, I guess, but you don't have to do that."

Vanessa stuffs her phone in her pajama pants pocket and walks out of the room, wanting to check on Sam and look over Cas, then she'll make breakfast. She walks out into the sunlit hallway and glances over at the door she sent Cas through. Thankfully he accepted her apology, she didn't want to make him mad like all the other angel she's met. She runs down the stairs and turns to walk into the living room. She pauses when she doesn't see Sam on the couch.

"Sam!" She calls out.

"What?" He yells from the kitchen. She turns around and speed walks to the kitchen, where he's sitting at the table eating an apple.

"I told you to stay on the couch" she growls.

"I'm feeling fine now," he says as he takes a big bite of the apple.

"The spell will work better if you stay still, on the couch," she says. He rolls his eyes and keeps eating his apple. "No matter, I was going to make French toast, did you want some?"

"Sure I'll take a few slices" Sam replies as he eats the rest of his apple and tosses it in the trash can, next to the island. Vanessa walks past the table, walks around the island, and towards her fridge. She grabs an egg and heads to her stove, with a snap of her fingers the stove turns on and a pan appears. She quickly grabs a bowl from her cupboard and gets to work. After making at least half a loaf of bread, she splits it between her and Sam and brings it to the table.

"Voila!" She says as she puts it in front of Sam, with another snap of her fingers, her male syrup bottle appears between them.

"How do you do that?" Sam asks as he grabs the bottle and dumps a lot of syrup of the toast.

"Do what?" Vanessa asks, grabbing the bottle and dumping about the same amount that Sam has.

"Snap your fingers and poof! Things are in front of you." Sam says as he shoves a forkful of French toast. "Wi'hes I've met can' doo 'hat," he says with his mouth filled to the brim.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, you'll choke" Vanessa says before taking a small forkful and shoveling it in her mouth.

"Sorry, I said that witches I've met can't do that, normal witches at least" he mumbles the last part as he shoves more food in his mouth.

"Well surprise, surprise, I'm not a normal witch. I'm what they'd call a warlock" Vanessa explains "we're rare, it happens when one twin steals almost all of the magic from the other, making them nearly human."

"You're a twin?" Sam asks as he shoves more of his food in his mouth.

"Yup," Vanessa says, popping the 'p'.

Sam takes the last bite of his breakfast as Cas walks into the kitchen with his wings spread out wide. "You have a nice house," he says as he takes the seat next to Vanessa.

"Thank you? Did you spend this time exploring my house?" Vanessa asks with a small smile as she takes another bite.

"Yes, you are an amazing artist, " he says as he dreamily looks at Vanessa, who slightly blushes and sucks in a breath and starts coughing violently from the unchewed food now down her throat.

"W-what," she says as she stops coughing. "You didn't see the one painting of.." She trails off as Cas nods.

"What painting?" Sam asks, confused.

Vanessa sighs, "as a dare, I had to get even drunker and combine a famous painting with someone in my family, so I horribly painted my sister as the Mona Lisa and I painted a terrible mustache on her" she smiles as she remembers the fond memory.

"It is a very nice painting," Cas says again. Vanessa finishes her breakfast and takes hers and Sam's plate to the sink.

"Considering I had to drink two more bottles of wine, it's a damn good painting. Now, let me check your wounds and we'll plan a rescue mission for Dean," Vanessa says as she cracks her knuckles. Sam stands up and they all walk to the living room, Cas and Sam sit on the couch and start unbuttoning their shirts.

Vanessa kneels in front of Sam, moving his shirt out of the way and peeling off the bandage to find his cut nearly healed. "I never expected it to heal this fast" Sam says as he watches her hover her glowing hand of his wound and mutter words.

"Well, that's the power of magic" Vanessa smiles as she takes the old bandage off "it's healed to the point where you don't need a new bandage or more of the herbs which is good cause I need to grow more" Vanessa states as she shuffles on her knees to Cas. She swallows thickly as she tries to ignore the position she's in.

Vanessa does the same thing with Cas except quicker, so much so that her hand starts glowing brightly and the tips of her messy pink hair start floating in the air. "Done" she exclaims as she quickly stands up, her hand slightly burning from how fast she went.

"Planning time," she says, rubbing her simmering hands together. "Since Dean is captured by vampires they probably turned him or they're using him as leverage, or both," Vanessa says as she sits down on the coffee table, crossing her legs so one leg is under the other.

"There is a cure for vampires we just have to hope that Dean hasn't drank any blood, " Sam says as he puts his blood-stained shirt on.

"I have heard of it and collected the ingredients for it just in case, but we'll need the vamp who turned him's blood," Vanessa says as she runs a hand through her tangled hair. "Do you know how many are there?"

"We left least seven, " Cas grumbles as he puts his bloody trench coat back on. Vanessa notices the blood and snaps her fingers, both Sam and Cas look down to find the bloodstains gone.

"Thanks, " Sam says as he looks at his now cleanish shirt.

"You might wanna wash them, they still reek of vampire blood," Vanessa says as she scrunches her nose.

"You can smell it?

"Yes, all supernatural creatures have a distinctive smell. Right now you guys reek of vampire blood, which smells like you guys burnt trash and rolled in what was left, and add your own blood on top of it." Vanessa explains trying to not take in very big breaths.

"Well, we'll both get cleaned up, then we shall go and rescue Dean," Sam says "we have plenty of dead man's blood for all of the vampires, so you and Cas will go for most of them while I'll go for Dean."

"That's a very simple plan," Cas says, "and Dean might attack you two, so I should be the one to rescue him."

"I'm down for being anything, offense, defense, or I could rescue the handsome damsel in distress" Vanessa states.

"Cas is right, Dean will probably attack us both, plus Cas can put Dean to sleep and put him in the car as we deal with the rest." Sam sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Alright then, offense it is" Vanessa mutters. She stands up, popping her back.

"We have knives specifically for killing vamps in the trunk," Sam says, standing and moving out of the way.

"Sounds good, let me go change then we can go," Vanessa says as she walks out of the living room at up the large wooden stairs. As she opens her bedroom door she starts taking her soft t-shirt and pajama pants. She closes the door and throws on a black sports bra, an old AC/DC shirt, and a new pair of leggings that make her legs look great. She quickly grabs a ponytail from her nightstand and starts putting her bright pink hair up in a messy bun.

She dashes out of the room and down the stairs, skipping a few steps at a time as she tries to get her stuck fingers out of her bun. Vanessa trips on her own foot and yelps, with her free hand she tries to grab for the railing but she misses and lands on someone. "Sorry" Vanessa apologizes, her face heating up as they help her to her feet, she rips her fingers out of the bun, ruining it.

"No problem, " Cas replies with a small smile, his beautiful wings proudly twitching behind him "you ready?"

Vanessa nods as she starts fixing her bun, this time her fingers don't get stuck. "Is Sam in the car?" Vanessa asks before getting a nod from Cas and heading outside. The crisp cool breeze of early March barely makes Vanessa shiver. She exits the house and walks left, where Dean's gorgeous black impala was parked.

"I'll be in the back," Cas says from behind her. Vanessa heads for the passenger side door and climbs into the warm car.

Vanessa watches as Cas climbs into the back, carefully making sure his wings fit and he doesn't accidentally sit on his feathers. Sam impatiently drums his fingers on the steering wheel and decides to back out of the driveway as Cas closes the door. They drive in almost complete silence, except for the slight hum of the engine. Vanessa glances from Sam to the radio, hoping he'd notice and turn it on. When he doesn't she slowly moves her hand towards it and pauses, she looks for a button that would be the on button but Sam pushes it before she could even find it.

"I don't understand how you could drive in silence" Vanessa mutters as she fiddles with the volume. She smiles as a Led Zeppelin song comes on.

"Oh wait, you might not like this" Sam mutters as he reaches to change it.

"No, it's fine, I love this band," Vanessa says quickly and shoos his hand away from the radio.

"Yay, another reason for Dean to mope around" Sam mutters under his breath.

Vanessa freezes and looks at him, "he does?"

Sam nods and sighs, "when we left it seemed like all he could think about was you. He wanted to call, he really did, but the first week we got swamped, same with the next couple of weeks. Then Bobby passed, and you showed up, but he wasn't talking to anyone, not even to me for the first few days."

"Oh"

"Then he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he thought you would be mad at him for not calling, so he didn't," Sam says, he makes a left turn down a narrow road, out into the countryside.

"Oh God, I'm going to make it up to him" Vanessa declares, "you two probably don't wanna hear how, but I can make my walls soundproof."

Cas grunts unhappily. Vanessa turns to look at him, his lips turned into a small frown, and his hard gaze is on Vanessa, unhappily watching her talk about Dean. "You okay back there?" Vanessa asks as she raises a brow.

Cas quickly looks away, "yes, I'm fine, it's just cars are exceedingly slow" Cas grits through his teeth.

"Right. Well, we'll be there soon" Sam says as he starts spending down the empty road. After thirtyish minutes, they turn left and silently drive down a dirt road, leading to a large plantation house. Two cars are parked outside and Sam parks right behind one of them.

They exit the car and Sam hands Vanessa, a large machete, they creep up towards the front door, and silently walk into the house. Yelling echoes the house as they wander towards the noise. "I told you to lock him up and feed him! Now Sally's dead and he's starving himself in the basement" an unfamiliar male voice bellows. Cas walks off in a different direction to find the basement where they're supposedly keeping Dean. Sam and Vanessa turn the corner to find a door where all the yelling is coming from.

They sneak forward and slowly open the door to find all six vampires in the same room. The head vamp is currently pacing back and forth in front of a headless vampire and the others that are standing with their head hung lowly. "Now, I am going to check on our new guest and shove some blood down his throat" he grumbles the last part.

He turns around and heads for the door, as soon as he walks through Sam grabs him from behind, covers his mouth, and leads him away from the others. Once they're far enough, Vanessa cleanly cuts his head off and gags. "Man they stink" she murmurs.

"Okay, I have an idea, I'll admit it's kinda weird, but I need you to trust me," she tells Sam as she scans the dead vamp's body.

"Whatever it is, just do it."

"Alrighty then"

Vanessa closes her eyes, preparing to use her magic by wiggling her arms, from her fingertips all the way up to her shoulders, all of her veins light up pink. Sam gasps as he watches Vanessa turn into the dead vamp on the floor, her once beautiful brown eyes turn into dark, cold, blue ones. Her bright pink hair morphs into long messy brown hair, and Vanessa's tan skin turns pale white.

"There," she says, she clears her throat, trying to remember how he spoke. How deep his voice was, how loud he was, and how he pronounces each letter. "Alright, I'll go in there, boss someone around and lead them out here, where you'll jump out and kill them," she says in the vamp's gruff voice.

Speechless from what he'd just seen, Sam just nods and pushes the body out of the way. Vanessa struts her new, tall, form through the door. The dead body is now gone and three of the five vamps still linger in the room, sitting on the couches that face the door. "Dave, I thought you went to check in the prisoner, " a short blonde haired vampire says, she walks towards Dave/Vanessa with a flirtatious look in her cold blue eyes.

"Well, he was asleep" Dave/Vanessa lies not knowing if vampires truly sleep.

"He didn't want blood again?"

"I am starting to become concerned about him. If those hunters come back and he's not turned it might be more trouble than it's worth" Dave/Vanessa gulps as the blonde starts tracing her fake purple nails over her muscular arms.

"I've never seen you concerned about any of us, the newbie must be someone very special" she giggles.

"Well yeah, it's Dean Winchester" Dave/Vanessa snorts.

The blonde vampire gives her an odd look but she shakes her head. "Wow then, we hit the jackpot, "

"I do need someone to guard him, especially after what happened to...uhh.."

"Sally?"

"Yeah her, would you be a dear?" Dave/Vanessa cups her face, she nods they head for the door. As soon as it's closed the sound of a head falling on the ground makes Dave/Vanessa grin.

"How did you do that?" Sam asks with a lopsided smile.

"As a siren, I can mimic anyone's voice. And as a witch with waaay too much magic, I can make myself look like anyone" Vanessa explains with a grin.

"That's kinda scary," Sam says, "but in a good way, "

"Now for the best part, " she rubs her hands together as Sam shoots her a confused look. With a snap of her fingers, the door opens and she kicks the head into the room. In a blink of an eye, she changes back to her normal form as the other two vampires scream.

"You just lost us the element of surprise" Sam hisses.

"You don't lose it until you say it" Vanessa smirks, she walks through the door and looks at the sobbing vampires on the floor. "Surprise!" Vanessa exclaims and throws her hands out, slamming the crying vampires into the walls.

"Alright, y'all will tell me who turned pretty boy Dean, and I'll think about giving you two fast deaths," Vanessa says, one with long black hair opens her mouth but all that comes out is a pitiful cry.

"I-it was" the other vampire that has short curly blond hair and bitter brown eyes, hiccups, "Dav-vid, he tur-rned us all" he chokes as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Sam? Care to do the honors?" Vanessa turns to look at him, Sam nods and walks up to the black-haired girl and quickly cuts her head off. Her body drops to the ground and the curly-haired guy lets out a loud cry of pain that causes the rest to come running down the stairs behind Sam.

"Th-hey kil-led the-em" he cries and tries to fight Vanessa's hold on him.

"Drop it-" the biggest one growls, pulling out a large knife and pointing it at Sam "-and him."

Vanessa sighs, instead of dropping the weeping vampire, she raises her hand and slowly tears off his head. The largest vampire tackles Vanessa as the smaller ones run towards Sam. Vanessa uses her magic to push him off of her, gripping the knife in her hand she gets in a fighting position as the vampire gets to his feet. "I'm going to kill you...you...you dumb bitch" he growls.

"Wow, nice one, I feel so hurt by that" Vanessa taunts as they slowly circle each other.

"You're going to pay, I told Dave not to turn him or even keep him here" the vampire's voice cracks "your little boy toy killed my girl, then you two came in and everyone."

Vanessa hesitates for a split second then makes her move, she aims for his head and he dodges. He punches her in the stomach, she groans and stomps on his foot. He takes a step back and kicks her in the leg. She cries out in pain and drops to the floor, the vamp comes in for the kill but she stabs him in the knee.

He falls onto the ground as Vanessa jumps on him, pinning his arms with her legs and she stabs him in the throat and turns the blade. She pulls it out and saws off his head. Vanessa sighs as she stands up and wipes the blood off on his shirt.

"Sam are you-" Vanessa gets cut off by Sam being thrown and landing right beside her, "done..."

"Does it look like it?" Sam sneers.

Vanessa holds her hands up "sorry jeez, " Vanessa turns to the last vampire, her face is drenched in tears, her knuckles bloody from fighting.

"Look, we'll make this as quick as we can, I promise," Vanessa says as she helps Sam to his feet.

"I-I have to a-avenge th-hem, all of th-hem" she wails, she runs at them with a lamp in her hand, but before she could do anything to them Cas appears in front of her. She yelps and tries to hit him with the lamp but he grabs her hand, and with one clean slice of Cas' angel blade, her head falls clean off and onto the ground.

"Nice one," Sam says. Cas turns around and wipes the blood off his blade onto his trench coat with a noticeable bruise on his cheek.

"Whoa, Cas, was there a guard down there?" Vanessa walks over to him and brushes her fingers over the bruise. He grabs her hands and lightly rubs it.

"When I went to grab Dean he, umm, said he didn't want to hurt me, but he was scared and he lashed out. " Cas explains, "he's in the car now, peacefully asleep"

"How does he look?" Vanessa asks worriedly.

"Likes he's dead"

"Sounds about right, well let's go and get el jefe's blood then go," Vanessa says as she cheerfully walks out the room, creating a small glass vile out of thin air. She sniffs out where Sam hid Dave's body and gathering as much blood that's needed.

She creates a lid for the bottle and heads for the entrance to find Sam and Cas already in the car. She dashes out of the house and across the yard, seeing Dean asleep in the back wrapped in Cas' wings makes her pick up her pace. Vanessa climbs into the passenger seat and looks at Dean.

All the color has been drained from his face, and Vanessa is sure that if he opened his eyes, they'd be a dull green. His short brown hair is drenched in sweat, the only thing that tells Vanessa that he's alive is the fact that he's breathing.

"You have the blood?" Sam looks her over. She nods and holds up the vial full of blood.

"And I have the rest of the ingredients at home, as well as a pack of beer" Vanessa sighs as she rests her head against the passenger window.

-

"Put him upstairs and in the guest room closest to the bathroom," Vanessa tells Cas as he walks up the stairs, carrying an unconscious Dean bridal style.

Vanessa skips towards her kitchen where Sam is currently getting everything set up. "I have everything ready, I just grabbed some random bowl" Sam states as he starts putting the ingredients in the bowl, then he dumps all the blood that's in the vial into the bowl and stirs it all together.

"Let's just hope that he hasn't drank any blood" Vanessa mutters as she tosses the empty vial into the trash.

Sam pours the contents of the bowl into a coffee mug that has a llama on it and says, "it looked like he hasn't, but we'd have to ask him."

"I can take that up to him, " she inches her hand to the handle if the mug, waiting for approval. Sam nods and rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Ugh, I need a nap" he groans.

"Take one, we'll be fine if you pass out on the couch," Vanessa says as she grabs the mug and turns to exit the kitchen, "although, I would prefer it if you take a shower, I don't want my couches to smell like hot garbage."

Vanessa walks out of the kitchen and up the wooden stairs, she turns left, past the bathroom and into the guest bedroom. Usually, this is where she keeps her prisoners. Under the dresser is a box of "tools", awfully sharp, extremely fun, and very deadly tools. Also lots of rope.

She pushes the door open quietly, the room is quite bare, with a queen bed facing the door, a large dresser against one wall, and a small bookshelf against the other. Cas is currently sitting on the bed, his large black wings protectively wrapped around Dean. Vanessa motions that she has the potion and closes the door behind her, using her magic to lock it.

"Wake him up," Vanessa tells Cas. Cas puts two fingers on his sweaty forehead and as fast as a bullet, Dean springs up and pushes himself into the headboard.

"Hey, Dean, it's me, remember? Vanessa...uhh Vanessa Goodwin?" Vanessa says in the most soothing voice she can muster. His chest quickly heaves up and down in a steady flow.

"She brought you the cure Dean," Cas says, making Dean flinch.

"You didn't drink any blood, did you?"

Dean violently shakes his head no. Vanessa slowly approaches him, holding out the mug, showing him what it is. She slowly sits on the bed, she hands it to him, making sure her hand doesn't touch his. He looks at it and frowns, he lifts it up to his nose and takes a big whiff of it and gags.

"I know, it doesn't smell very good, it probably tastes just as bad. But Cas and Sam said you've done it before, so I believe you can do it again" Vanessa says reassuringly.

Dean quickly gulps it down, he coughs as the taste still lingers in his mouth. He rubs his sore gums and hands the mug back to Vanessa.

"Your gums sore? Yeah, mine were when my fangs grew in too, unfortunately, you will lose yours, I still have mine." Vanessa states with a small smile.

"You have fangs" Dean croaks, almost as if he hasn't used his voice a lot.

Vanessa nods. "Would you two like to see?"

They both nod eagerly. "You boys are lucky I'm doing this, I don't like people seeing them," Vanessa sighs and closes her eyes, she runs her tongue over her gums, making her sharp needle-like fangs appear. When she opens her eyes, Cas and Dean can't help but flinch when they notice that they're neon yellow. Vanessa gives them a toothy grin, showing off her fangs. She can feel her gills that are on her neck start to materialize, along with some scales on her shoulders, arms, and a few on her face, and she can feel her fingers becoming webbed. Her ears that are hidden by her hair also become fin-like.

"Wow," both men say, astonished by what they're seeing. Vanessa quickly changes her eyes back to brown and her fangs, gills, scales, and fins disappear as well.

"They're awesome" Dean's voice cracks. Vanessa's face quickly heats up, "they're, umm, not as impressive as yours Dean."

Dean clears his throat, "sure they are, I've never noticed when your eyes turn yellow, some of your scales appear on your face."

"Like his freckles" Cas adds.

"You saw those?" Vanessa hisses, hoping that she didn't scare them by the sudden scales and fins, she thought it was bad enough that she showed them her horrifying fangs.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" Dean says softly. Vanessa snorts, clearly showing that she doesn't believe him. "They are, Cas help me out on this."

Cas blinks at her, "they are very beautiful." He mumbles.

Vanessa quickly looks away and stands up, "well I'm glad you're feeling better, you better get some rest," she says as she fiddles with her hair.

"I'll stay with you," Cas says as he watches Vanessa leave the room, she quickly walks down the stairs in silence and into the living room and takes a seat next to Sam.

"I figured you'd shower first while I can get us something to eat," Sam says.

"Okay," Vanessa replies, as she stands back up and turns to leave, but Sam grabs her hand and asks "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she says as he releases her hand. _"Maybe Dean and Cas were lying, they've got to be, no one can look at those and claim that they're pretty"_ Vanessa scowls and she walks back up the steps and into her room. She quickly turns the shower on and sets it as hit as it can go. As it heats up she quickly grabs a towel and a clean pair of pajamas.

She peels off of the bloody clothes and her underwear and walks into the now steamy bathroom. She places the clean clothes on the counter next to the shower. She pulls back the shower curtain and steps in, ignoring the blistering water. Vanessa looks down at her legs, noticing that there are big red splotches all over them. Indicating that a full moon is coming or the water is too hot.

Vanessa quickly gets the stench and blood of vampires off of her and quickly rinses off the soap. She doesn't even bother washing her hair and turns off the shower. She squeezes out all of the water in her hair and grabs her towel. She wraps it around herself and sits on the toilet next to the bathtub/shower.

She groans and rubs her now burning legs, she grabs her phone from thin air to check the calendar. Two days until the full moon, usually, her legs, hands, shoulders, back, etc... ache a week before the full moon. It was odd that it started this late, Vanessa groans again realizing that her guests will probably stay for a few days to make sure that Dean gets his full rest. Vanessa sighs and stands up, using her magic to instantly dry off she quickly throws on her pajamas and calmly walks out of her room and downstairs looking for Sam.

"Oh right, he left to get food, " Vanessa sighs and takes a seat on the couch, texting Sam about what kind of food he's getting. He quickly replies 'burgers'

'Can you get me a fish sandwich?'

'Sure, anything else?'

'Nope'

Vanessa turns off her phone and looks around for something to do, she should probably tell Cas and Dean about the full moon situation, but upstairs is way too far. She sighs, she'll just tell them when food gets here, for now, Vanessa deserves a nap.

-

After who knows how long, Vanessa gets gently shaken awake by a very warm figure. She wraps her arms around their arm and sighs, breathing in their honey-sweet scent. "Vanessa, no, you need to wake up and eat" their gravelly voice wakes her up more.

"You smell good" she murders sleepily and starts to drift back.

"Thank you, but the food is here, you need to wake up," they say and shake her harder.

She groans and slowly sits up, with her eyes still closed. "What?" She mumbles, resting her face on her hand.

"Morning sleeping beauty, " a new voice says, "I got you your fish sandwich, as requested, with a Coke. I don't know what you really like so..." They trail off and take the seat next to her. She rubs her tired eyes and opens them, blinking to adjust to the light.

On the coffee table is a bag that smells like heaven, she grabs it and pulls out its contents. A large foiled wrapped sandwich and a medium container of fries. "Thanks, Sam," Vanessa says, wasting no time tearing off the wrapper. Both Sam and Cas watch in awe as Vanessa devours her sandwich and fries.

"That was unbelievable, I've never seen anyone eat that fast, and I live with Dean!" Sam says with a smile.

"What? Oh sorry, " Vanessa apologizes as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"No need to apologize," Sam says before taking a huge bite if his burger.

Vanessa hisses and rubs her aching legs, Sam didn't notice, but Cas did. "Are you okay?" He asks, moving to stand next to her.

"I'm fine, that reminds me, us three need to have a little talk. I assume Dean is currently sleeping so I'll tell him later" Vanessa says, she pulls her pajama pants legs up and reveals her scarlet legs. "A full moon is coming, which means, like a werewolf, I will shift."

"Shift? Like, grow your tail?" Sam asks with his mouth full.

"Not just my tail, my fins, and gills too." Vanessa explains, "and I assume you guys will be here for as long as Dean needs, and that might be through the full moon."

"Dean will probably want to stay with you while change," Cas says shifting nervously, almost as if he wants to add something.

"Which is fine, I have a pool out back, and I made a potion which makes me safe to be around under the full moon," Vanessa says happily. She's always been with her family through it but almost never anyone other than them. Rarely her potential mates would come and hang out with her, but no one has done that in years.

"To be honest I'll probably sleep through it, " Sam says, taking another big bite.

"That's fine, " Vanessa says smoothly. She looks up at Cas, his stunning wings nearly taking up the long room. "But you'll stay out there with me, right?" Vanessa says, almost using her puppy eyes on him.

Cas stares at her, blush creeping onto his face. "Of cou-urse I will, I can stay out there with you for the whole night."

"You're staying the night with Vanessa?" A drowsy voice says. Everyone turns and looks at where it came from to find Dean standing in the archway with nothing but a plain gray t-shirt on and a pair of Vanessa's pajama pants.

"Are those mine?" Vanessa asks with a smirk.

"Dean didn't have any backup clothes, so he is borrowing them, I knew I should've asked," Cas says.

Vanessa opens her mouth to say 'it's fine' but she then realized that he probably had to look through her entire dresser to find them. "Did you go through all of the drawers?"

"No, " Cas says, rolling his shoulders. Vanessa glares at him with skepticism.

"But what are you doing down here, go back upstairs" Vanessa stands up to tell Dean.

He shrugs and walks over to the couch and says "couldn't sleep, probably will when the potion runs its course" they sit down on the couch, Vanessa grunts and starts scratching her legs.

"So what we're you guys talkin' about? And can I have that?" Dean asks and points at her untouched drink. Vanessa nods and hands it to them, he takes a big sit of it and coughs. "Doesn't taste the same" he grumbles.

"I was telling them about the full moon and my plans for it. Just like a werewolf, every full moon I change into my siren form, you know a tail, fins, gills, etc..." Vanessa explains again.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome!" Dean exclaims. Vanessa looks at Dean and rolls her eyes. "It really is, Sam and I have seen a lot of things, and I bet you'll be the prettiest."

Vanessa's whole face turns red, her legs suddenly becoming even itchier. "Thanks, Dean, but you'll probably reconsider. My scales aren't pretty, never have been, never will be. They're a gross muddy blueish brown"

"Well blue happens to be my favorite color," Dean says as he grins at her.

"I'm sure you won't like this blue"

"I love all blues! Light blue, greenish-blue, muddy blue, and the gorgeous shade of bluish-black that Cas' wings are" Dean says, surprising everyone.

"You can see my wings?" Cas says, making his wings spread out even more in surprise.

"You can see his wings?" Sam adds.

"You can't?" Both Vanessa and Dean say in shock.

"Describe them" Sam glares at the two.

"They're big, umm, soft-looking, and black or blue" Dean quickly says. All three of them look to Cas for answers, who instead pulls in his large wings and freezes in place.

"I...uh..." Casa fiddles with buttons on his trench coat.

"Take your time" Vanessa calmly says but gives him the 'take your time but also kinda hurry up' look.

Cas takes a deep breath in and stands up straight, spreading his wings a little. "I don't know. I don't know why you can see them, I didn't even know you could, "

"You don't?" Vanessa asks, she runs a hand through her messy hair wondering if this is a good thing or a bad thing. She tries to remember anything that her instructors taught her about angels, most of it was about the war and if you ever meet one don't piss it off. Vanessa has made that mistake countless times, her hidden scars could back that up.

"Well then, we'll just have to do some research on it, until then I am going to go and take a much-needed shower then probably sleep," Sam says, glancing at Vanessa.

"Okay, umm, the guest bedroom all the way to the right is vacant," Vanessa replies rubbing her temples. They silently watch him leave the room and go up the stairs.

"So...do you have a tv or something?" Dean asks, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"I have one, it's in the room Sam will be staying in" Vanessa replies, scratching her burning legs, "I mostly read, I have a lot of books, most of them are lore."

"What kind?"

"I have some on werewolves, one or two on shapeshifters, but I mostly hunt witches and sometimes sirens so I have a lot of books on them," Vanessa explains with a smile, some of her human friends find it weird that she has so many books about supernatural creatures, but she doesn't really care, she only hopes that they don't find out the truth.

"You can read all about my kind, how there are five main tribes, named after the oceans, and the seven lesser tribes, named after seas" Vanessa explains.

"What tribe does your family come from?" Dean asks, curiosity spilling from him.

"My family are one of the oldest out there, we moved inland way before America was 'discovered'" Vanessa explains "but we are originally from the Atlantic tribe, well it's technically called something else but its true name is in mermadick."

"Mermadick? I'm going to assume it's a language, " Dean says.

Vanessa nods, "Yup, I would speak it, but trust me y'all don't want to hear it, "

"I'll take your word for it," Dean says with a grin.

"It really isn't that bad, but it's hard to learn and understand it, it's basically just a bunch of screeching, wailing, clicks, and for some words it whale calls, " Vanessa explains as she continues to scratch her legs.

"Do you have lotion for them?" Dean asks, with a frown. Vanessa grumbles something too low for him to hear, even with his messed up vampire hearing.

"Yes, there is an old family remedy that works, but I usually just sleep in the pool until the full moon" Vanessa sighs, fiddling with her hair instead of scratching her legs.

"Do you want to go and do that?" Cas asks and Vanessa blinks, forgetting that the pretty angel was even there.

"Yes, but, I'll probably just do that tomorrow, I'm pretty tired," Vanessa says, turning her gaze from Cas to Dean "even if it's barely seven, saving your ass took a lot out of me, I could pass out right now!"

"Well thanks, I'll have to reward you" Dean smirks.

"I'll have to take you up on that" Vanessa says flirtatiously, "I wanted to make it up to you by not calling, " she says tracing a heart on Dean's cold thigh "but it'll have to wait"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will probably be as long as this one, I hope y'all don't mind but I find writing them really fun. 
> 
> I do have a Tumblr (don't know how to link it) just search blueberryrock and I'll come up, I post some art and I try to post my writing stuff there, so feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Till next, bye!


	3. Blowjobs and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, from the title there is smut, I'm trying to get better at it so enjoy! Sorry, this took me so long to write than edit, October has been hectic for me but i am writing every chance that i get, so please leave a comment or something, i will love to read it and i will respond eventually.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean drums his fingers on the armrest of the couch as he watches the minutes slowly go by. It was currently five in the morning, almost six, but no one was awake beside him and Castiel. Castiel had decided he had things he needs to attend to so he left, but that was hours ago, Dean had spent all night not being able to sleep from almost being a vampire and reading at least a quarter of the books Vanessa owns.

He sighs and smiles as he starts thinking about Vanessa, it would be a lie to say he wasn't attracted to her, and no one should blame him. Vanessa has gorgeous pinkish-purple hair the ends right under her chest and the prettiest brown eyes that Dean has ever laid his eyes on. Her smile could light up the whole room while her laugh could fill it.

Dean snaps back to attention and rubs his tired face, he looks back at the book he was reading, it was something about sirens and the way they shift into their fishy form. Dean decided that it was important to read, but halfway through he lost interest, which is also why he leaves most of the research to Sam.

Dean closes the leatherback book and places it next to the pile of books that he read on the coffee table in front of him, he stands up and stretches. He shuffles to the kitchen looking for something to drink, in the back of his head the thought of drinking blood rises then quickly gets destroyed as he gets a cup of water.

He makes a small dent in his thirst as he downs the cup of water. He wipes his mouth and tosses the cup into the sink. He walks out of the kitchen and shuffles up the large wooden stairs. He quietly walks past the bathroom and into the guest bedroom next to it. When Dean first woke up in this strange room, he immediately knew that this was where Vanessa kept any prisoners she had, the sudden smell of sweat and blood that was covered in the scent of flowers hit him like a train. Nevertheless, he didn't complain, it was mostly because he didn't want to show his soon-to-be-gone-fangs.

Dean walks over to the dresser that on the right wall, he opens the drawer hoping that Castiel might've come back with new fresh clothes so he doesn't have to wear Vanessa's. Normally he wouldn't complain about wearing anyone's clothes, especially Vanessa's extremely soft pajama pants that have deep pockets, but with his heightened sense of smell, he can only smell the ocean which isn't too bad, magical herbs, dragons which smells just like smoke, and the worst of it, dead fish.

He groans as he pulls out a butcher's knife that is rusty and has an overwhelming smell of old blood. He slams the drawer loudly and curses at himself silently, hoping that no one woke up. He saunters over to the bed and falls on it, shoving his face into his pillow, breathing in its harsh flowery scent. He shuts his eyes in hopes that he falls asleep, during his time as a vampire he hasn't slept a wink, most of it was out of fear of the others killing him and the rest was out of fear of what they'd do to him asleep.

After ten minutes Dean flips over onto his back and looks up at the ceiling, he knew he should've taken Castiel's offer of forcing him to sleep. At least then he could be awake with everyone else instead of being alone and waiting. Dean closes his eyes again, this time he pretends he's sleeping and waits for someone to wake up.

-

Dean's eyes snap open at the sound of someone's door opening and then quietly closing. Dean quickly gets off the bed and stretches before exiting the room as quietly as they were. The bright morning light from the window above the stairs floods the hallway. Blinded from the bright sunlight Dean staggers down the stairs, only taking a few steps per minute, he rubs his temple, feeling a headache coming in.

"Dean?" A voice calls from downstairs.

When Dean reaches the bottom he staggers towards the voice's origin to find Sam sitting on the couch in the living room. "Yeah, " he groans rubbing his eyes. He quickly shuffles towards the opened windows and closes them all, his eyes adjust to the wonderful darkness, his small headache is quickly gone.

"You okay?" Sam smirks at him.

Dean turns to glare at him, he takes a seat right next to him and groans. "I'm fine, it's just the damn sun, it's too bright" Dean complains, if the curtains were open any longer, Dean's small headache would've gotten worse.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, well did you sleep at all last night," Sam asks as he runs his hand through his tangled hair.

"Just one clean cut and I could fix your bed head problem" Dean grumbles, watching his brother break apart a large knot.

"Shut up and answer my question, " Sam says before adding "jerk"

"Not even a little bit, I should've taken Cas' offer of putting me to sleep then having him wake me up" Dean sighs, "I did however read all about how sirens shift to their fish forms and the, uhh, great war of sirens and how each tribe fought over the entire Atlantic ocean!"

"That's interesting, " Sam replies dryly, he yawns then rubs his eyes. "Where is Cas?"

"He apparently had errands to run, he said he'll be back when everyone wakes up, " Dean says while scratching his chin "not sure what kind of errands an angel has but he'll be back soon"

Sam tucks his still messy hair behind his ears and stands, "I'm going to make some coffee, you want some?" He asks as he starts heading for the kitchen.

"Sure" Dean calls after him, doubting that coffee will taste the same as before.

-

"Man, I'm surprised that Vanessa has a coffee maker but no coffee," Dean says as he takes the last sip of his hot chai tea.

"She might not like coffee," Sam guesses as he sits on the couch next to Dean.

"Who doesn't like coffee?"

"Vanessa apparently."

A small smile spreads across his face as the sound of footsteps comes from the stairs. "Good morning" Vanessa groggily calls from the stairs, she shuffles towards the living room yawning and scratching her arms.

"Morning sunshine" Dean replies with and smile, she combs through her frizzy pink hair.

"You look like a mess," Sam says. She looks up at him, her browns eyes seem to be eerily glowing yellow in the dark.

"I feel like one, stupid itchy fins kept me up almost all night, " Vanessa complains as she tries to ignore her red arms. She shakes off a clump of hair off of her hand as Dean notices that in between each finger is webbed and muddy blue, and on each finger are long black talon-like nails.

"We made tea, there is still some in the kettle," Sam says as he motions with his mug.

"Sounds good, " Vanessa mutters as she turns around and walks towards her kitchen. Cupboards being open and closed echoes through the quiet house as well as the sound of mugs hitting each other. Vanessa walks back with a yellow with black stripes mug. "I love tea in the morning," Vanessa sighs as she sits down in the living room chair a takes a sip of her tea.

"Do you not like coffee?" Dean asks as he places his empty mug on the coffee table.

"No, I think it tastes like dirt, and it takes way too long to make," Vanessa mutters as she sips more of her tea. Her gaze falls directly onto Dean as she asks "where's Cas by the way?"

"He had errands to run, not sure what he's doing, but he'll be fine, " Dean replies.

"Oh, okay, hopefully, he's back soon, " Vanessa says. She drinks her steaming tea in a comfortable silence until she goes to put the empty mug on the coffee table and notices all the books.

"Could you not get to sleep?" She slightly tilts her head. Dean shakes his head 'no'.

"I did however read all about how you guys shift and the, umm, great siren war, although I can't remember the name, they were fighting over the Atlantic Ocean," Dean says with a grin.

"I know what you're talking about, the name doesn't translate to English or any other language really, so people mainly call it the Atlantic war, " Vanessa explains as she picks up one of the books. She coos as she lightly runs a large nail over the cover of it. "Many sirens died in that war, it was horrific, my family lost my great-great-a-lot-of-greats-grandpa, he fought heroically, " Vanessa says, quickly blinking as if she was trying not to cry.

"But you know, we won the war, we got to keep our territory and our kingdom entered the golden age after that, " Vanessa explains with a sad smile, almost as if she was there when it happened.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting, " Sam says, the look on his face told Dean that Sam will read every book Vanessa owns.

"Yes, it was, " Vanessa says before adding "very interesting to read, "

-

As the day slowly moves on from early in the morning to the afternoon, Sam and Dean help Vanessa get prepared for the full moon by helping her make a special potion.

"Okay, now, hand me the salmon scales and the wooden spoon, " Vanessa says as she throws an herb into a tall pot that's on the stove.

"Here you go, " Dean picks up a tall glass vile of iridescent gray scales and places it next to the stove.

Vanessa grabs the glass vile as Dean places the wooden spoon where the vile was. Dean watches im awe as Vanessa takes a pinch of the scales and sprinkles them in. Dean watches and chuckles, the pot is supposed to be used for boiling crabs so it's supposed to be tall, so tall that Vanessa needs a step stool.

She side-eyes him, "what?" She mixes in the scales with the wooden spoon as she opens the cabinet above the stove and pulls out a small plastic container.

"Is that...is that crab seasoning?" Dean asks with a large smile, trying not to laugh.

"Maaybe, " Vanessa says as she sprinkles in a little bit of the seasoning. "It has important ingredients in it and I find it amusing, "

"Garlic's important?"

"Somewhat" Vanessa shrugs as she continues to mix in the seasoning. She leans over the pot and takes a deep whiff of it and sighs. Dean stands up straight to look into the pot, the boiling redish water with the gray salmon scales and the gross slimy calm guts that Dean helped squish and unshell. The smell alone is starting to make Dean nauseous, but he's smelled worse.

Vanessa makes a noise in the back of her throat and spits in the water, she then plucks a strand of her pink hair and throws it into the water. The pot makes a weird gurgling noise and it turns into a dark yellow almost brown color.

"Gross, " Dean mutters as his nose wrinkles from the smell of the ocean and boiling fish that's coming from the pot...and maybe Vanessa.

"It's important okay? I know it's a little gross but it's what makes the potion work!" Vanessa hisses.

Dean blinks at her in confusion. "Oh, I meant the smell, " he says with a small smile, "I've seen worse ingredients before, a little spit and hair isn't gross, "

"The smell? I had assumed since you've been somewhat turned you'd have sharper senses, " Vanessa matters to herself as she hops off the stool and walks over to the cabinet by the over the stove cabinet. She pulls out glass cups with kids and walks back to the pot.

"It kinda sucks, to be honest," Dean sighs.

"Tell me about it, right now you smell like you're supposed to be a couple of weeks dead, " Vanessa says with a smile.

Dean subconsciously lifts his arm and smells himself, he shrugs when he doesn't smell anything. "You reek of dead fish that's been left in the sun of a week, "

Vanessa snorts, trying not to fully laugh. "You know, angels smell weeeird, "

"Really?"

Vanessa nods as she starts scooping some of the gross smelling potion into the bottle. "It's not that they smell bad it's just that...that...they...all I can say about it is that they smell like heaven. Not like whatever our favorite scent is, no, literal heaven. Upstairs. Umm, the palace in the sky or whatever you wanna call it."

Vanessa grabs another bottle and fills it up, "except for Cas, "

"What do you mean except for him?" Dean glares at her, not sure if he's supposed to be mad at the comment.

"Calm down, he just smells different, a very good different, once he comes back you'll notice," Vanessa says, continuing to grab more glass bottles. "In the meantime, once I'm done with this I thought that we could go upstairs and _rela_ x," she says with a flirtatious smile.

"Uh, sure, " Dean says smoothly but he can tell that he's probably blushing. Tension builds in him as he watches Vanessa licks her lips and slowly fill up each glass bottle until the remains in the pot are all gone.

Pot in hand, Vanessa brushes past Dean to put the pot in the sunk and rinses it out. Once she's done, she looks him up and down and licks her lips. "C'mon now, Sam is probably reading the books you left and that'll probably take him a while, so we'll have plenty of time, " Vanessa says, biting her lip, walks over to Dean and grabs his hand.

"Sounds good, " he cups her face with his free hand and pulls her in for a kiss. Her blazing lips crash on his and she lets go of his hand to wrap her warm arms around his neck. After a few seconds, they pull away and Vanessa leads Dean up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Dean closes the door behind him and Vanessa pushes herself onto him. Her lips once again crashing onto his, but this time it's more hungry. Her soft lips perfectly fit with Dean's, he licks her bottom lip as his hands firmly caress her hips. She lets out a sexy moan as she opens her mouth to let Dean in, his tongue dominates hers as he cups her face.

Dean groans as his hardening member presses against Vanessa's hips. They finally pull away to catch their breaths and for Vanessa to pull off her shirt and Dean leads her to the bed. Dean easily pushes Vanessa onto her back, admiring her gorgeous body. A black lacy bra is currently stopping Dean from a full view, he climbs on top of her to take her bra off.

Vanessa lets out a small sigh once it's off, Dean grabs one of her large breasts, barely fitting in his entire hand. "You're so beautiful, " he says, planting a kiss in between her boobs, he pinches one of her nipples as he licks and nibbles on the other one.

"Thanks, " she grins, Vanessa pulls his attention away from her amazing chest to her face, she pushes up to kiss him again. Her hands run from Dean's side down to his borrowed pajama pants.

"There is something I do have to tell you, " she says, pulling away from the kiss.

"What would that be love?" Dean asks, his voice poisoned with lust.

"I was only planning on only giving you a blowjob, if we go further we'll technically be considered partners for life, or mates as we call It, " Vanessa confesses, looking away from Dean's lustful gaze.

"Really?" Dean asks.

Vanessa nods and bites her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, " she says starting to try and sit up, "I understand if you dont wanna do this anymore."

"It's fine, I'm fine with a blowjob, anything from you will be just fine, " he purrs, he kisses her again and leaves a trail from her lips to her jaw, to her neck, he sucks on it planning on leaving a nice big mark.

She gasps and starts squirming underneath him. Dean smiles and continues, only to find that her neck somehow opens? He pauses to look at her neck to find that three long and narrow slits have opened, and Vanessa notices his pause. "They're my gills, " she whispers, "they're sensitive, but you already-" she cuts herself off with a moan when Dean traces one of them with his tongue.

"F-fuck Dean, " she whimpers. Dean grins and continues to lick and suck as gently as he can on her gills, ignoring his now painful erection.

"Dean, " she moans, "I thought this was suuppooosed to be fo-or you."

"It will be, " he murmurs into her gills, "in a minute."

He forgets all about her hands that we're on his hips until they sneak their way past the band of his boxers. He groans softly when he feels warm hands firmly wrap around his shaft. He pauses on what he's doing to Vanessa and allows her to flip himself onto his back and her many pillows.

"Sit back, relax, and if you touch my gills, I will leave you here alone, " Vanessa glares at him, she pulls down his borrowed pajama pants to the floor, and starts rubbing his rock hard cock through his boxers with her palm. She carefully pulls off the boxers, exposing him to the cold air, and she wraps her hand around his length and starts to slowly go up and down, careful not to scratch him with her long nails.

Dean groans when Vanessa puts her awfully warm mouth on the tip, she swirls her tongue around it, making him leak precum into her mouth. "F-fuck, " he whimpers and he runs his hand through her barely brushed pink hair.

Vanessa starts to put more of him in her mouth, taking as much of Dean's large cock in her warm mouth and barely down her throat. Pleasure surges through Dean as she starts to move her head up and down sucking gently and using her wonderful tongue. "Fuck Vanessa, " Dean grunts.

All she does is smile as she continues at a slow and steady pace. With her free hand, that's not wrapped around the rest of Dean's cock, she softly runs her long nail across his balls and cups them, making him shiver. Vanessa starts humming an unrecognizable cheerful tune as Dean grabs her hair and bucks his hips up into her mouth.

"You're so good at this, " Dean moans, he throws his head back into the excessive amount of pillows as Vanessa swipes her tongue over the tip. She gently takes his balls in her mouth, sucking and massaging them with her warm tongue.

"It's just practice, " Vanessa smirks as she keeps up her slow pace with her hand. A low heat starts building inside of Dean as Vanessa swallows as much as she can without gagging.

Dean lets out another deep moan as Vanessa goes as deep as she can, with his free hand he snakes his way down to her breasts and starts groping one of them. Pinching her nipple and then switching to the other one. Going back on what he said, Dean lightly drags his fingers across her top gill, Vanessa lets out a quiet moan and focuses on her slow pace.

The pressure inside Dean starts picking up pace as Vanessa does the same, this time sucking a lot harder. "Shit Vanessa, " Dean groans "you're gonna m-make me cum so soon. "

She smiles even wider as she keeps a fast but sloppy pace, drool slipping out of her mouth and down her chin. Vanessa looks up at Dean, her face is completely red with blush from what they're doing and concentration. Her gorgeous brown eyes are replaced with her neon yellow eyes that seem to be glowing, he swallows as they lock eyes with each other.

She slows her pace as Dean starts getting closer and closer. So much so that she has started to lick the length instead of putting it in her mouth, Dean lets out a low whine as she licks one clean line to his sensitive slit and continues to slowly take him in her mouth. It's not long until Dean's right on the edge, Vanessa smiles sweetly at him "I'll stop teasing, " she says before sliding him perfectly in her mouth and down her throat.

And that was the last straw. "F-fuck!" Dean cries loudly, knowing that Sam probably heard that. He shoots cum straight down her throat, but she doesn't spill a single drop. Vanessa pulls his boxer back on as well as his pajama pants and wipes her mouth.

She wiggles up towards him, his chest still heaving up and down. She snuggles right on his shoulder and into the crook of his neck. "That. Was. Amazing, " Dean says between breaths.

"You're welcome, " she says rubbing her face on his neck and tracing an unknown pattern on his chest, his shirt wet with sweat.

"Would you be willing to do that again later?" Dean turns his head to look at her. Her chocolate brown eyes that Dean loves are back again meaning her gills are gone, but her long nails and the webbing between her fingers remain.

"Again? That sounds like you'd have to do something for me," Vanessa hums.

"That can be arranged, " Dean purrs, grinning from ear to ear.

"It'll have to be much later, definitely after the full moon." She kisses Dean's jaw.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be staying Nessa, " Dean says, trying out a new nickname, he wraps his arm under hers and on her warm side, "you should come with us on our next hunt."

"W-what?" Vanessa sputters, propping herself on her elbows.

"Yeah, you don't have to actually help us with killing anyone, but you could accompany us, " Dean explains poorly.

"I-I don't know about that Dean, " she says and brushes a strand of her messy pink hair out of her face, "don't get me wrong, I'd love to travel the country with you three and hunt shit, but I have responsibilities like a job, a very flexible job yes, but a job none the less, and two full-grown dragons! Not to mention I have the full fucking moon to deal with."

That makes Dean stop to think. He honestly forgot all about Vanessa's dragons and the full moon. To be completely honest, he didn't think this little dream of his through. Dean sadly sighs.

"But, that doesn't mean it's a no. I'll just have to think about it Dean, for right now I'm hungry, so I am going to grab something to eat and probably not look your brother in the eyes until maybe tomorrow." Vanessa pats Dean's chest as she stands up.

Dean watches her slowly bend down and pick up her bra, she slowly sways her hips as she walks to her discarded shirt. She slowly puts it and opens and looks back at Dean. "Did you want something to eat too? Like a sandwich or something?" Vanessa asks with a smile.

"A sandwich sounds nice, " Dean replies, he watches her leave and he sits up. He chuckles when he realizes that Vanessa gave him a blowjob then he basically just told her to make him a sandwich.

Dean scrubs his face with his hands and sighs, he swings his legs off the bed and stands. He tiredly walks to the door and out of the bedroom, thank god Vanessa has closed the curtains otherwise he'd be blind.

He shuffles down the stairs and walks into the living room to find Sam with his nose in a book. "Vanessa's making sandwiches, you want one?" Dean asks.

"Sure, " Sam says without looking away from the book. Dean pauses to see if Sam will complain about the noise when he doesn't Dean nods and heads to the kitchen.

"Update, Sam wants a sandwich" Dean informs Vanessa.

"Alright then, " Vanessa says, grabbing two more slices of bread. Dean lovingly watches her as she makes three large sandwiches in silence.

"You want mustard or something?" Vanessa asks over her shoulder.

"No, no thanks, " Dean replies.

"Good, I don't have any, I don't like that shit, " Vanessa says.

"Then why did you offer?"

Vanessa shrugs, "I don't know, maybe it was because I wanted to hear the disappointment in your voice, "

At that Dean laughs. Vanessa whips around with three plates in her hands and a grin on her face. "Sam, sandwiches are done." Vanessa moves past Dean and sets the plates on the table.

Dean takes his seat and sandwich next to Vanessa as Sam comes shuffling into the kitchen and takes his seat next to Vanessa. "I expected Cas to be back by now, " Dean says taking a big bite of his delicious sandwich. After the first few bites, he realizes how hungry he is, which is a relief that the potion is working wonders.

As soon as he says that, the sound of large wings flapping and a gust of wind makes Dean mutter "about damn time."

"Sorry that took so long, it took me some time to find the last book, " Castiel says.

Mid chew, Dean turns his head to look at the angel. His dark hair a mess from the flight, his gorgeous blue eyes lock with Dean's green ones. His large beautiful black wings are tucked neatly behind him, his long primary feathers nearly touching the floor. In his hands is a large stack of books, all of which have a leather cover.

"That's quite a haul, " Sam says with a full mouth.

"Sam, don't eat with your mouth full, you could choke, " Vanessa says, not bothering to turn around to look at Castiel.

Castiel walks over to the table and sets down the books in front of everyone, curious, Dean sets down his almost finished sandwich and grabs the top book. He wipes off any remaining dust that's on the cover and reads the title.

"The Anatomy of Angels? Why would we need this?" Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We may not need this one specifically, " Cas says, taking the old book out of Dean's hands, "but I'm sure we might need the others. I may be an angel, but I don't know everything about us."

"It'll be nice for me to read, I don't know anything about y'all, " Vanessa says, grabbing another book. Cas looks at Vanessa then back at Dean, almost as if he can sense what they did earlier, he glares at Dean and his wings spread out a bit.

"Where did you find these?" Sam asks before taking the last bite of his sandwich, pulling Castiel's attention back to the conversation.

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of. "

"Did you steal any?"

Cas' wings shuffle uncomfortably, "maybe one or two."

Dean focuses on finishing his sandwich and trying not to smile. "Well, thanks Cas, I'm sure these will be wonderful to read."

With that Castiel walks off to find something to do as everyone else finishes their food. "Since Cas is back I think I'm ready," Vanessa says, taking everyone's plate.

"Ready for what?" Sam and Dean ask in unison.

"You'll see!" Vanessa says happily, "we'll have to go outside, it's kinda cold out there, so y'all might want blankets or something or I can make a fire."

"What are we doing outside?" Dean asks.

"Once again. You'll see, " Vanessa says with a grin. She places the plates in the sink and motions for them to follow her. Both brothers stand up and follow her out of the kitchen and into the living room. They walk past the couch, and to a glass door that Dean has never noticed before.

"Cas, " Vanessa bellows, "I have something to show you."

"What would that be?" Castiel asks after the sound of his wings flapping makes both Sam and Dean jump.

"My, uh, siren form. I think right now is the perfect time to do it, although you guys might wanna put on a jacket or something, " Vanessa explains excitedly.

"We'll be fine, " Sam says.

"Okay then, vamonos!" Vanessa unlocks the glass door and opens it, a cold gust of wind hits everyone, and Dean shivers. Vanessa is the first one out, skipping gleefully out the door. Sam is next, pretending that the cold isn't bothering him. And Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder and wraps a wing around his arm, forgetting that Dean can see it.

The back yard is huge! Dean estimates it at half an acre, with a massive pool in the middle. It has a white tile porch leading up to the pool. A fire pit is in the middle with a few chairs around it, next to it is a large round table that has dead flowers on it, and next to the table is a gorgeous grill.

Sam and Dean take a seat at the fire pit as Vanessa gathers wood to put in it, she snaps her fingers, and all the wood catches on fire. Dean sighs and looks up, while it's only sixish? The sun has started to set and the almost full moon rises. Dean watches Vanessa turn on all the pool lights, the fire outlining her silhouette.

She walks over to the boys and turns to face the huge pool. "Now, I don't care about nudity, but if y'all do you can turn away, " Vanessa says as she starts taking her shirt off.

"W-what?" Sam says and immediately looks away when she starts fiddling with the bra.

Dean watches her, not caring if Sam or Castiel will judge him, but once she bends down to take her pants off he gets a face full of inky black feathers. "Cas!" Dean cries as he tries to keep the soft feathers out of his mouth, "what the hell are you doing! Ack!" He spits out a feather.

"It's rude to watch, " is all he says.

"Are you watching?" Dean tries to push the wing out of his face but his fingers sink into the downy feathers. All Dean can hear is Sam laughing, which Dean wonders what this looks like for him, then a large splash and Castiel finally moves his wing to find Vanessa is in the pool.

All three of them watch in awe as she dives deeper, they move from the fire towards the pool. Dean can't make out Vanessa's whole body in the dark until she breaches the surface. "Coldwater is so relaxing sometimes" Vanessa sighs as she moves to float on her back.

Dean's jaw drops when he sees her tail. In the moonlight, her scales are a gorgeous shade of extremely dark blue, almost black, it sparkles purple and brown. On her arms are small fins that are the same color, her eyes are eerily glowing yellow in the moonlight, and her chest is covered in scales.

Vanessa smiles, "you see something you like?" Vanessa swims towards them, her large tail propelling her effortlessly through the water. Her once pink hair has turned the same shade of brown as her eyes.

"Your tail, it's gorgeous!" Dean exclaims as Vanessa lifts her torso onto the tiles, she cringes when her scales rub against the tiles.

"Thanks, I guess, " Vanessa looks at the splotches of dark scales on her arms.

"Can I touch them?" Dean asks not thinking before saying.

"Dean, you can't just ask to touch them, " Sam says.

Vanessa laughs, "yes, you can touch them, you've touched my gills so of course, you can touch my scales" Vanessa offers him her arms, "luckily they're not as sensitive, "

"Aww man, " Dean grins as he runs his fingers over Vanessa's cold scales, he was expecting it to feel like a fish scales, but it feels more like a snake's. "Wow, " he mutters.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and sleep extra early tonight, Dean you can take my room if wanted, " Vanessa says when she slips back into the water, she pushes away from the pool wall and swims deeper into the water, trying not to splash them with water.

"O-okay, " Dean replies but he's met with the sound of the freezing water splashing onto the tiles and his bare feet.

"I'm going to go back inside, " Sam pats Dean's shoulder, he walks past the firepit and inside.

Dean and Castiel watch Sam leave than Castiel turns to look at Dean. His blue eyes also glowing in the pale moonlight, and his wings are perfectly outlined by the light. "I'm going to stay out here and watch over her, you should go inside and try to get some sleep."

"Sounds good, if I can't, can you put me to sleep?" Dean asks, rubbing his cold arms. Castiel nods and watches as Dean walks inside, past the blazing fire and into the warm house. With all the lights off and all the closed curtains, Dean can still almost perfectly see in the dark, which is the only fun perk of almost becoming a vampire.

Dean quietly runs up the wooden stairs, debating if he should take Vanessa's offer and try to sleep in her room or go back to the guest bedroom. _Fuck it._ Dean opens Vanessa's bedroom door and quietly closes it behind him.

He shuffles over to the bed, with each step he becomes more and more tired. He pulls back the thick blankets and snuggles down into the ocean smelling bed. Unlike the guest bedroom, Vanessa's bed isn't overpowering, which means the potion is probably done, and Dean will most likely be back to normal in the morning.

-

That night all Dean could dream about was Vanessa, whether she was baking him a delicious pie, in between his thighs giving him the best blowjob ever, or cuddling next to her naked on this bed. He did have multiple dreams where Cas was helping Vanessa do all three things.

Dean stays in bed, hoping to have more wonderful dreams until the smell of breakfast makes him get up. He pulls off the thick blankets to find that he completely ruined Vanessa's pants.

Half hard he gets up and groans, Dean shuffles over to her dresser and rummage's through the bottom two drawers. The second to last bottom drawer had what he needed, but he looked through the last drawer anyway. A small shoebox next to two extremely old dolls is all that's in there, Dean knows that he shouldn't be looking, but, he isn't awake enough to care.

Dean quietly pulls out the shoe box and pulls off the lid, the first thing that he sees is a beautiful gold necklace that has the biggest and reddest ruby that Dean has ever seen. Under it are very old pictures of what Dean assumes to be Vanessa's great-great-great-grandparents? Her great-great-great-grandma looks just like her, or it could be the fact that Dean hasn't had any coffee or tea yet.

Dean closes the box and puts it back, he quickly changes out of the pajama pants and into a new clean pair. He walks away from the dresser and out the door. He lets out a happy sigh as the sunlight from the windows aren't causing him any problems, he pauses at the top of the stairs to make sure he isn't hard at all before going down the stairs.

The sound of sizzling bacon, a radio playing a familiar song, and someone singing to it makes Dean hurry to the kitchen. Dean's stomach growls as the smell of food fills the air.

"Good morning!" Vanessa says from the stove, her now pink hair is up in a tight bun, and she's wearing new pajamas, a plain white shirt, and soft looking pants that have pineapples on them.

Dean walks over to the table to watch her in hunger, she starts humming to the song that Dean recognizes as Kashmir. "I didn't know you like Led Zeppelin, " Dean yawns, Vanessa walks over to him with a mug in hand.

"Here you go, it's tea, " She hands it to him, Dean sighs as he sips the warm tea, "and who _doesn't_ like Led Zeppelin? It's a good fucking band!" She turns back to what's she's doing, she pulls out a wooden spoon from a drawer and grabs a huge bottle of something from underneath the sink.

"What are you making? Besides breakfast?"

"Crumb cake, " Vanessa hums.

"Then why do you need rat poison?"

"It's for a very special someone. "

"Vanessa, I won't allow you to hand that over to someone."

"Oh but you will, " Vanessa turns to glare at him before moving the bacon around, "if I don't hand this over, I can get fired. My boss wants this lady dead, so I'll make her as dead as a doornail in the most delicious way possible! With my grandma's recipe!"

"Vanessa," Dean starts "I don't think that's a good-" he gets cut off by her phone ringing and takes another sip of his tea.

"God fucking dammit, hold on," she turns the radio down and picks up the phone to look at who's calling, she sighs and answers it, "Hello, Vanessa speaking, how can I be of service Mr. Tervino?"

Vanessa pauses to listen to the guy on the phone, Dean watches as she slowly frowns. "I'm working on it, she'll be de-" she gets cut off.

The other person on the phone sounds very upset, Dean watches in horror as Vanessa's eyes become watery, almost as if she's about to cry. "I'm sorry sir," she says, turning around to attend to the bacon. "Wait. She is dead? Then why are you yelling at me?" Vanessa pauses, "sorry, oh, it just came up? Well then, I can take another job instead."

"Alright. Okay, sounds good, it's fine sir, I'll take the new job, you can email me the info," Vanessa says before hanging up, she sighs then places her phone on the counter and takes the bacon off the stove.

"What was that all about?" Dean asks curiously, not knowing if he should comfort her.

"I fucking hate my boss, so while I was helping Sam and Cas rescue you, I was supposed to kill a very bad witch that hasn't done her revaluation, which it's just a way to keep track of how strong everyone is," Vanessa explains as she walks over to the fridge and pulls out a couple of eggs, " she also kidnapped people to use in spells" she quickly adds.

"So, while he was yelling at me about how I didn't finish the job sooner, someone else completed the bounty, so I didn't get paid and got yelled at," Vanessa growls as she cracks the eggs into the pan. "Do you want eggs?"

"Yeah, I'll take two, scrambled please," Dean replies. "So where's Sam?"

"I don't know, I assume he's asleep so I thought I'd make breakfast and then I'll wake him up," Vanessa says.

"He is usually awake by now, "

Vanessa tilts her head towards the ceiling and waits. "Speak of the devil," she says before turning the radio back up.

Dean shoots her a confused look until the sound of someone opening and closing a door echoes through the house. He turns his focus onto the song, he has heard it before but he just can't remember. "Is this by Journey?" He guesses.

"You betcha, one of my favorite bands!" Vanessa says before softly singing the song. _"When the lights go down in the city,"_

 _"And the sun shines on the bay,"_ she sings flawlessly. With a plate in hand, she walks over to Dean and sets it down next to his mug.

"Thanks," he says before he starts digging in. He pauses to watch his brother sleepily walk into the kitchen, his hair a mess, and his eyes still closed.

"Morning Sam, want some eggs?" Vanessa asks before adding "I'll be making crumb cake too." With a snap of her fingers, the bottle of rat poison disappears before Sam can notice.

"Good morning, I'll take one, umm scrambled please," he yawns and sits next to Dean.

"You sleep well last night?" Dean asks before he returns to eating his delicious breakfast.

"Not really, don't know why," Sam grumbles. Vanessa grabs another mug and fills it up with tea, she moves around the scrambled eggs before handing it to Sam.

"It's not very warm," Vanessa says before returning to the stove. "Thanks," Sam grumbles before taking a long sip of his tea.

 _"Out on the road without you, without your charms,"_ Vanessa sings.

"Man, you're good at singing," Dean says as he takes the last bite, "and the food was delicious." Dean stands up and stretches, taking his plate and finishing off his tea and putting them in the sink, he walks over to Vanessa to kiss her on the head than goes back to the table to sit and watch her work.

"You don't even know the best part," Sam says, hiding a from with his mug.

"What? What's the best part?"

"He's talking about my little party trick," Vanessa says. "Here, I'll show you but I need a better song to sing to," Vanessa mutters the last part as she scrolls through her phone that's connected to the radio. With a grin, Vanessa starts up another song by Journey.

Vanessa sings the first part beautifully as she grabs the spatula and serves Sam his breakfast, she eagerly turns up the radio and turns the song up, she clears her throat (and to Dean's amazement) and mimics the lead singer, Steve Perry's, voice.

 _"Someday, love will find you, break those chains that bind you, one night will remind you, how we touched and went our separate ways"_ Vanessa sings while using the spatula as a microphone.

 _"If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you, you know I still love you,_ " Vanessa points at Dean as she sings. _"Though we touched and went our separate ways,"_

"Wow, that is impressive," Dean says over the music. The sound of wing beats barely make it over the music, "what did I walk into?" Castiel asks.

Vanessa goes from pointing at Dean to Castiel, confusing him even more. _"If you must go, I wish you love. You'll never walk alone, take care, my love. Miss you, love,"_

And at the top of her lungs, her impression starts to crack, _"Someday, love will find you. Break those chains that bind you. One night will remind you how we touched and went our separate ways,"_

"Vanessa," Castiel says, the music drowning him out, "are you okay? You sound different,"

Vanessa starts laughing and she finally turns down the song, "I'm fine Cas," her voice half hers and half Steve Perry's. She clears her throat and says "man, I love that song, I remember when it came out, people loved it!"

"Wait, when did this song come out?" Dean asks.

"Umm, nineteen eighty-three?"

"How old were you when this came out, cause I was only four," Dean says, then pauses, "how old are you now?"

Vanessa freezes for half a second then smoothly says, "oh...um, me? I don't know a few years younger than you? I lost track after some time, sirens don't really celebrate birthdays but my dad does, I normally just buy myself a cupcake and call it a day,"

"Really? That's lame."

Vanessa shrugs and then turns to Castiel, "and what I just did is a little skill of mine, I can perfectly mimic _anyone's_ voice."

"Why were you doing it?"

"To show off, it's fun to do it, anyway, now I am going to make some delicious and perfectly safe crumb cake!" Vanessa says, turning her spatula into a whisk.

"Crumb cake?"

"Yeah, it's a flat cake with crumbs on it, so, _crumb_ cake!" Vanessa explains easily as she attends to the neglected cake. "It's my family's recipe."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious, I'm more of a pieman myself, but I'd love to try it!" Dean says.

"I was going to make you try one way or another," Vanessa says with a smile before turning the music back up.

-

"That's why it's safe to drink with wh-hiskey Dean, I, _hic_ , do it all the time" Vanessa slurs as she downs yet another glass. Vanessa just finished explaining to Dean why it's fine to drink five bottles of her finest Jack Daniels before drinking her potion and going swimming under the full moon. 

"You just drank five!" Dean says as he reaches for the half-empty bottle that's in her hand.

"And a half!"

"No. More." Dean asserts, ripping the bottle out of her hand, instead, he replaces it with the potion she made yesterday, he next to him on the kitchen table. Vanessa glares at him while she tries and fails to take the cork out. When she finally does, she tosses it on the floor and snaps her fingers, the bottle flies out of his hand and into hers.

"Dammit Vanessa, I said no more," Dean semi-yells. Vanessa ignores him and pours as much as she can into the already full glass and chugs it as fast as she can. She shivers as she swallows the potion-whiskey mixture and grins at him, Vanessa does hand the bottle over to Dean.

"Now, let's get you outside" Dean turns Vanessa around and grips her shoulder, trying not to accidentally brush against her neck.

"You're so strong, and handsome, can't forget that," Vanessa giggles and brushes her hand against his. He sighs and turns her away from the kitchen table, he directs her to the living room, making sure she doesn't trip and fall over anything.

Dean props her up against the wall to open the door, the crisp cold air hits him and even under the light coat, he still shivers. The light of the fire that Sam built glows across the patio, both Sam and Castiel are currently relaxing around the fire.

"Okay walk through the, no, through the door," Dean says as he tries to lead Vanessa through it, she stumbles out the door and starts sings 'Sweet Caroline'

Dean closes the door behind him as Castiel rushes to help keep Vanessa stable. "How much did you allow her to drink?"

"I wanted her to only have a bottle or so, but she kept wrestling them out of my hands," Dean explains as Vanessa throws herself onto Castiel.

"You're sooo soooft," Vanessa slurs, running her fingers through Castiel's dark hair, she hums as one of her hands trace his jaw.

"Vanessa," Castiel begins, grabbing both of her hands, "the full moon is rising, you need to get in the water."

"You're no fun, but you are very handsome," Vanessa says and Castiel's wings fluff at the compliment. Vanessa frees her hand and boops him on the nose and says "boop." Dean suddenly remembers that Sam is present and currently snickering at them.

"Thanks, now, get in the water," Castiel turns her towards the pool.

"Hold on, she can't do that with her clothes on!" Dean says, turning her back around.

"I'm taking my clothes off? Fun" Vanessa grins, "can you two help?"

Dean rolls his eyes and turns her back around, her whole face is rosy from all the alcohol, her eyes are glowing yellow in the dim light, and her soft lips are pulled into a stupid grin.

"Lift your arms," Dean commands, she slowly lifts them and Dean quickly pulls her shirt, ignoring the fact that she doesn't have a bra on, both Dean and Castiel ignores the sound of his feathers fluffing and rustling against his trench coat excitedly.

Dean blushes as he tries not to look at her. "See anything you like?" Vanessa grins as she poses in front of him.

"Now, your pants," Dean says, looking at Castiel instead of Vanessa.

"I love the sound of that," Vanessa purrs then hiccups, with Castiel holding her up, she takes her pants and underwear off. "Sweet Caroline! Bum, Bum, Bum!" She sings as Castiel leads her to the pool.

She hums the song and dives into the pool, Dean sighs and walks over to the firepit, taking a seat next to his smiling brother. "That was fun to watch."

"Shut up," Dean grumbles. He groans and rubs his entire face, he checks his phone, it's only a quarter past seven, but it's still early into the year that it's pretty dark outside and the full moon has risen.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Sam semi whispers. Dean thinks of a smartass response but decided against it, "about what?"

"Coming with us, on hunts and stuff."

Dean shrugs, remembering their brief conversation about it. "I mentioned it."

"And?"

"She didn't take it very well? She said that she would love to but she can't drop her weird job and her two fucking dragons." Dean sighs. "Plus, I didn't really present the question very well."

"I'm sure if you talk about it to her-"

Dean cuts Sam off, "we will be leaving soon, and I have a feeling that this conversation will take more than two days!"

"Okay calm down, we could stay here until the full moon is over, then we can start looking for jobs, or I could start tomorrow and we could talk about it tomorrow."

Dean sighs, his mind going blank. "I dont really know, start tomorrow or next fucking week," Dean grunts, then his attention gets pulled away when he hears something from the pool. He glances past the fire to the pool where Castiel is crouched down talking to Vanessa. Dean watches as she hoists herself onto the tile and rests only her stomach down is in the pool.

From where he is sitting he watches Vanessa's glowing yellow eyes move from Castiel to Dean. Dean blushes when Vanessa gives him a warm smile and then goes back to talking to Castiel. A wonderful idea pops into Dean's head, he should make a huge breakfast for Vanessa to show how thankful he is for her rescuing him and letting them stay.

"What should we have for breakfast tomorrow?" Dean asks, his gaze still on Vanessa and Castiel.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah! Vanessa made breakfast today and I thought before we leave, I should make a huge breakfast for us."

"You mean for her."

"Well, she did help rescue me and she's letting us stay here," Dean says crossing his arms as ideas of what he could make pop into his head.

"Whatever, as long as it's good i dont care what you make."

"But I dont know what to make!"

"I dont know, fish? Wait, would that be cannibalism?"

Immediately after Sam says that Vanessa stops mid-conversation with Castiel and says "I heard someone say fish!"

"Hey, stupid question, would you eating fish be cannibalism?" Dean asks.

Vanessa starts laughing, so much so she almost loses her grip on the tile. "No, what do you think we eat in the ocean? Seaweed?" She answers in between laughs.

Dean can feel his face get even hotter, and he knows it's not from the heat of the fire. "Well, how am I supposed to know? And wait, were you eavesdropping on us?"

Vanessa smiles warmly at them. "No, but whenever someone mentions fish I get excited, but...um...just to let you know, I like salmon."

"Noted," Dean grumbles, he decides that fish wouldn't be the worst thing for breakfast, but to make sure it's fresh and done before Vanessa wakes up he'll have to wake up somewhat early...or he could not go to bed. But Dean knows that if Castiel catches him, he'll put him to sleep.

"I'm going to go and get breakfast supplies," Dean stands up, his back popping as he stretches "you want anything?"

Sam shakes his head 'no', Dean heads for the door, immediately wishing to be back next to the fire. Hopefully, by the time they leave, it'll be warmer, it is only early march but it is freezing in Ohio.

Dean searches for his keys for only a minute, when he finds them he immediately heads for the front door and then towards his baby.

He opens the driver's door and sighs, thinking of what he could also make besides fish. Would bacon work? Eggs? Oh, how about pancakes?

Dean puts the keys into the ignition and smiles as the engine rumbles. He rummages through his cassette tape box and puts on the first one he grabs, which happens to be Metallica's black album. He hums the song as he backs out of Vanessa's empty driveway happily, hoping to find a nearby store that is open and still sells fresh fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fun, i hope yall enjoyed this one.
> 
> I do have a Tumblr, just go to blueberryrock and send me a message or something, i try to post art and stuff.
> 
> Until next time <3
> 
> (I of course don't own any of those songs if you wanna check them out the names in order are Lights by Journey and Separate Ways also by Journey, and the album Black is by Metallica!)


	4. Ghosts suck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot off the press at...11:52 at night! Wow so close to midnight.
> 
> Sorry, this took me soooo long to write and then edit, but with everything that has happened between now and the last chapter in the US...I hope y'all understand.
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy and leave a comment/kudos and please don't stay up longer reading this...unless you're in a different time zone than me and it's daytime for you...Anyways enjoy!

Vanessa groans, a few air bubbles float to the top. She takes a deep breath in through her gills and opens her eyes to find that the sun has barely risen. She rubs her tired eyes, making sure she doesn't accidentally poke herself in the eye with her long nails again.

She glances at her surroundings, the bottom of her deep pool is barren like most, but instead of just a concrete bottom it also has a thick layer of sand so it's much more comfortable to fall asleep on.

Vanessa gracefully flips herself onto her stomach, she pushes off the bottom of the pool with her hands and glides through the water to the surface. Once she breaks the surface she takes a deep breath of the cool air, smiling to herself as she slowly heads for the edge of the pool.

"Cas," She whispers, not wanting to wake anyone up, but she forgets that she is outside. Vanessa scans her yard, and thank the seas that all the alcohol burned off when she shifted, otherwise she'd have a monster headache.

"Dammit, Castiel!" She calls out a little bit louder, "I need your help again!"

She sighs when she hears the sound of wing beats. "With what?" Castiel asks, appearing right in front of her. His large black wings are spread out, but he slowly reels them back towards him.

"What do you think? Getting out of the pool dammit."

"Oh sorry, okay give me your hands," he says offering his hands, she swims closer to the edge and grabs his soft hands. He crouches down towards her to get a better grip and pulls her out of the water with ease.

"I'm so glad your here, getting out of the pool with a tail is a bitch," Vanessa says as he pulls her tail out of the water, it lands on the cold tile with a wet smack and then Castiel gently lowers the rest of her.

"I'll go and grab a towel," he says before turning towards the door. Vanessa sighs and flips herself onto her back, the worst part of being a siren is drying off. Normally Vanessa sleeps in so the sun is all nice and high in the sky, but she has guests this time so she tries to wake up as early as she can to make them breakfast.

Vanessa sighs trying to sit up as much as she can, and squeezes the water out of her hair. When Castiel comes back with towels the wind blows a heavenly scent towards her.

"Alright, I brought three, last time I only brought one when we needed at least two for your tail," Castiel says, he gets down on his knees and starts rubbing a towel on her scales, making sure not to go against the grain.

"Are you making food?" Vanessa asks as she grabs a towel to dry her chest scales.

"Me? No."

"Huh, then who is?" Vanessa asks, rubbing her wet scales. Like a snake in shed, her scales start rubbing off in mostly one piece. Usually, she has to do this part alone because everyone thinks it hurts but it's more like an itch being scratched.

"Dean," Castiel says, putting more pressure on each stroke.

"Really?" Vanessa's face starts heating up. Oh shit, Dean doesn't understand what that means to her, if a siren provides for someone and that they're attracted it counts as courting, while she did it yesterday she didn't tell him and pushed down any feeling that came up. While yes, Vanessa did blow him the other day, she has done that too a few people before Dean, but he's one of the few that are very special to her.

"Yes, when I had asked him why he only shrugged and told me to get out of the kitchen," Castiel says taking chunks of scales mixed with the skin that they are attached to. After some time, Vanessa can finally feel her legs shifting back, she starts moving them as much as she can.

"Thanks for the help, what time is it?" Vanessa asks as she rubs almost all of the scales on her chest, she puts the wet slimy towel around her breasts and starts to try and wiggle out of her heavy tail.

"Seven-thirtyish," Castiel replies, he watches in awe as Vanessa's tail starts crumbling around her legs. "I'll, umm, get you some fresh clothes," Castiel says, his face turning redder by the second, this time he doesn't bother going in the house, he stands up and spreads his wings and flies off.

"Thanks," Vanessa mutters as she gets her legs out, she looks down at her destroyed tail in disgust, it's a gross smelly husk that has turned a very ugly brown. With a snap of her fingers, it disappears and Vanessa wraps one of the towels around her and grabs the others.

As Vanessa makes her way towards the door brushing off any leftover scales on her chest and a few that are on her face and arms. She pauses when she grips the handle, a little nervous to confront Dean and all the food he made. Vanessa takes a deep breath in and opens the door, a warm blast of air hits her as she steps inside. The sound of music playing and food sizzling make Vanessa's heart flutter, but before she can go over there, she needs to get out of the towel.

Vanessa dashes through the living room and up the stairs, she almost hit Castiel but his wings stop her. His long inky black primary feathers tickle her arms, in his arms are neatly folded clothes.

"Sorry, Cas," Vanessa apologizes and adjusts the towel around her.

"It's fine," he says, his feathers immediately stop brushing against her arms when Vanessa notices them. Castiel clears his throat and his wings neatly folded against his back, his long primary feathers barely brush the ground. Castiel shoves the clothes into Vanessa's arms, he quickly walks past her, trying not to touch her but his wings are puffing up and they brush against Vanessa's side, she shivers as he passes and she continues to her bedroom.

Vanessa lays the clothes on her bed to look at them, Castiel has chosen a soft t-shirt with a large fat bee on it (her aunt got her that as well as matching pajama pants) as well as light blue pajama shorts that she sleeps in regularly. Vanessa sighs and takes off the towel, wishing that she had a full-length mirror in this house she conjures one out of thin air.

Her legs are red from shifting while her chest looks just as red with a clear outline of where the scales start, her larger fins that would be on her legs and arms have disappeared and all that is left are her gills, her ugly yellow eyes, and her fin-like ears.

She sighs and makes the mirror disappear, she puts the soft t-shirt on and walks over to her dresser to find pants. Once she finds a good fuzzy black pair she quickly exits her room and runs down the stairs, eager to confront Dean and have his breakfast.

She pauses right in front of the kitchen. Sam has already woken up and is currently looking at things on his laptop, while Dean is cooking delicious smelling food while singing a little off-key.

"Moring," Sam says, not looking up from his laptop.

Dean whips around to look at Vanessa, his short hair is combed to perfection, he is wearing a pair of sweat pants that are definitely not hers and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt that could be hers. "Morning gorgeous," Dean says with a smile, he turns back to the sizzling food as Vanessa takes a seat next to Sam.

"Good morning," Vanessa hums, she rests her chin on the table as she watches Dean sway to the music as he flips something in the air. A loud beeping noise disrupts her staring and watches as Dean opens the oven to pull out a hissing cast iron skillet that smells exactly like.

"Fish!" Vanessa exclaims, sitting up immediately.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that a secret for long," Dean mutters. Vanessa is practically dancing in her seat as she watches Dean takes the large slabs of salmon out of the skillet and onto a few plates.

"Can I have it now?" Vanessa asks, licking her lips hungrily, knowing that her eyes are probably yellow.

"No, you can have it after the rest of the food is done," Dean declares, turning his attention to a small bowl. Vanessa groans as she stares at the fish, getting hungrier by the second, but she does wait like a good little shrimp.

Once everything is done, Dean divides the food between three plates and pours everyone a steaming cup of tea. "Thanks, Dean," Vanessa says, she feels her face heating up as he sets it down in front of her.

"Your welcome, here you go Sammy," Dean places Sam's plate next to his laptop, then takes his seat across from Vanessa.

Vanessa picks up her fork then hungrily looks over her plate. In the middle of the big chunk of salmon, next to it is eggs and a few slices of bacon, as well as some toast. "Thank you, Dean, you don't understand how much this means to me," Vanessa says before stuffing the eggs and bacon into her mouth, wanting to save the fish for last.

"Your welcome? It's just breakfast Nessa," Dean says before eating his breakfast.

"Well, I am thankful that you woke up before me to make it, instead of sleeping in and letting me be a good host," Vanessa lies, not wanting to tell him the whole truth and weird him out.

"Once again, your welcome," Dean says before taking another bite, this time digging into the salmon instead of saving it for last. "So, found anything yet?" Dean's gaze turns to Sam.

"I found a few easy cases in Arizona and one in Texas," Sam replies, closing his laptop to eat his breakfast.

"Cases? Oh right, I forgot all about that," Vanessa mutters as she sadly chews her slice of toast.

"You could come with us if we take one of the cases in Arizona, it shouldn't take more than a week?" Dean says. Vanessa pauses, if it's less than a week, it might not be a horrible idea to go, but she does have to get started on her bounty.

"I think I could do it if it's less than a week," Vanessa says, grabbing her mug of untouched tea.

"And the case in Texas the victims were killed in locked rooms with no signs of someone breaking in over two months and the third was hanged from a flagpole," Sam says before Dean adds "so a ghost? That's easy enough."

Vanessa sucks in a breath and some of her tea. A ghost? No...no...no...Vanessa promised herself no ghosts, no looking at them, no being near them, and certainly no talking about them. "No," Vanessa says through coughs.

Her heart starts pounding as horrible memories arise, she stares at her mugs of tea, waiting for it to turn cold. "No. I-I changed my mind."

"You did?" Dean asks confused.

"I will n-not join you on your, u-uh, hunt Dean."

"But we haven't deci-"

Vanessa cuts him off. "I-I said no. Now I-I just want to finish br-reakfast, then I have some work to do," Vanessa grits teeth before quickly swallowing the rest of her breakfast, resisting the urge to purge it back up, in complete silence. She feels both Sam and Dean's worried gaze on her, but she ignores it.

They finish their breakfast in awkward silence, Vanessa finishes her tea and stands to put everything in the sink. She brushes her hands on her shirt and heads for the living room. Behind the stairs is where Vanessa's small office is, the door is in the living room beside the archway. Vanessa opens the door and switches on the overhead light, breathing in the stagnant air, she closes the door behind her.

In the middle of the room is a large oak desk with the newest computer on it and a large black office chair like the ones in the movies, directly behind the desk is a large window with blackout blinds, next to the window are two large bookshelves that touch the ceiling and are filled to the brim with old dusty books. It's been...a while since Vanessa has been in this house since it's so far north, but it has been in her family for a long time.

Vanessa sits in the office chair and sighs her eyes start filling with tears, she overreacted at breakfast all because of the mention of a...the creature. Vanessa should be over it by now, it's been years since the incident and she is still sensitive about it. And they never said that they would actually take that job, damn it, she ruined it.

"Good f-fuking going me," Vanessa growls as a tear breaks free and runs down her face, she turns on the dusty computer with shaky hands and tries to type in the password. After a few tries, she finally cracks the code and opens her email to find a billion spam emails and one email from her boss. She deletes all the spam and opens the email from her boss.

She angrily wipes her eyes, which draws even more tears, before reading out loud. "A witch in A-Alabama refused to go to her re-eevaluation and is now on the run, blah blah blah, oh great...a level six," Vanessa grumbles the email out loud, a level six and above are usually the fun ones and make Vanessa excited to fight, but right now, she's to upset to be happy about that.

All witches are on a 10/10 power system, or power levels, every witch has to go to the reevaluation ceremony every year to make sure nothing changed. A 6/10 and above are monitored regularly, anything below isn't considered much of a threat. Vanessa is a warlock that has much more magic than most warlocks, so she is a proud 14/10 (most warlocks are an 11 or 12 and at most a 13.)

 _Alabama, do I have a house there?"_ Vanessa wonders, _I_ _think I have one in Huntsville._ Vanessa scans the email through tears again to find a city name, she curses under her breath when she finds that it's not in the same city. She'll just have to find a nice hotel to stay in, which is okay with her.

A few hours go by when Vanessa is startled out of her research on her target which was distracting her from what happened at breakfast.

"Vanessa?" Dean's muffled voice calls from behind the door, Vanessa freezes, she knows what he's going to ask if she lets him in, but if she doesn't, he'll probably just come in anyways.

"Come in Dean," she sighs, her heart starts pounding as Dean opens the door and Vanessa takes a shaky breath in.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you and apologize for making you upset at breakfast," Dean says, closing the door behind him, he stands awkwardly in front of the desk.

Vanessa opens her mouth to object but Dean cuts her off. "And I don't know what I did or said to upset you, but I'm sorry." Dean visibly swallows."And I know you probably don't wanna talk about why it upset and I don't want to upset you even more by pushing you about it, but just know I am truly sorry."

Vanessa starts tearing up, it's not his fault that Vanessa can't get her damn emotions under check. "I ruined it," she wails, tears start rolling down her cheeks as she throws her arms on the desk and buries her head in them.

"Woah!" Dean exclaims as he dashes to her side, he pulls the chair towards him and pulls her onto her feet and into a tight hug. Vanessa presses her face herself into his warm chest and starts crying. Deans pets her unbrushed hair and she continues to cry, he slowly moves to sit on the chair with her on his lap and her legs hanging off the chair.

After a few minutes, Vanessa's crying turns to hiccups. "I-I'm sorry Dean, I never...n-never ment to," she pauses to move so she can look Dean in the eyes, "I didn't mean to f-freak out earlier." She sniffs, "I just...it just...when someone mentions..."

Dean wipes a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb. "I get it, we _all_ have our own problems and anxieties, I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but if you do I'm here," Dean says softly then places a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank you," Vanessa whispers, she snuggles her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his woodsy scent. Vanessa starts rubbing her damp cheek on his neck.

"Vanessa? Baby, can I ask what you're doing?" After a minute or two Dean asks softly making Vanessa stop in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, I was...scenting you," she says, she feels her entire face heat up as Dean stares at her.

"Scenting me? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asks curiously.

"It's something that we do to 'claim' each other or show that we love each other, I didn't mean to do it to you without your permission," Vanessa says, blushing even more.

"You're claiming me?" Dean asks with a large smile. "I didn't think you liked me like that."

"You didn't? Not even what happened the other day?" Vanessa pushes away from him.

"What happened the other day tends to happen every other week," Dean admits, his smiles shrinks.

"Really? I could never do that, what I did for you I only do that for people I like."

"I'm glad I'm one of those people," Dean says, "i-if you wanna do that scenting thing or whatever, I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asks, as soon as Dean nods Vanessa moves back to their original position and starts delicately rubbing her face into Dean's neck. A quiet hum comes from Vanessa as she places a gentle kiss on his neck, she smiles as she feels him shiver underneath her.

"There," she says, backing away from his neck, Vanessa looks him in the eyes and smiles. "All mine," she touches his bottom lip with her finger, he opens his mouth and stops past her nail, Dean swishes his tongue over the pad of her finger until she pulls it out.

"I've gotta pack for my bounty Dean, but when I come back...we'll have to do something," Vanessa grins as she moves to get up.

Dean grabs her hand before she can fully stand up. "A kiss first?" He says as he stands up letting her do so too.

"Only one," she wags her finger in the air. Dean grabs her hips and crushes his lips onto hers. Vanessa sighs and wraps her arms around his neck, their lips fitting perfectly together. Dean digs his fingers into her hips, pulling her impossibly closer to his warm body.

They slowly pull apart, blush on both of their faces. "That was lovely," Vanessa says slowly moving her arms from his neck.

"Hey, umm, I was wondering if I–we could come to visit you for your birthday," Dean mumbles. "Cause, I don't know how long it'll take you to do this hunt and we might pick up another one and–"

Vanessa cuts him off. "Of course you can come, I don't do much for it, my dad always comes over and makes me do things with him, so it'll be fun."

"When is it?"

"June 3, I expect to see you both there and bring Cas too," she boops him on the nose.

"Alrighty then," Dean says, but no one moves, Vanessa gives him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and heading for the door.

Vanessa opens the door and closes it behind her and heads straight for the stairs. Once she is in her room, she closes the door quietly behind her and throws herself onto her bed.

Vanessa snuggles into the soft blankets, which smell just like Dean, Vanessa's smile grows bigger as she remembers that she scented Dean! Claiming him as hers, too bad he can't do it to her like any other supernatural creature, the best he can do is leave a mark.

Vanessa pushes herself up and rolls off the bed, she digs around underneath the bed to find luggage, she pulls out a large black suitcase that will last her the trip and she throws it on the bed. She packs everything she needs, bounties typically take a month at max for her so she packs accordingly.

Once done, she drags it off the bed and rolls it to the door, thinking that she'll wake up, eat breakfast, say goodbye to everyone, and then head out. A perfect plan! Just got to hope Dean doesn't offer to drive Vanessa there.

-

"Dean you're already on the road, don't turn around just for me," Vanessa says, shifting her phone from one shoulder to the other one, she stuffs her big black luggage into the trunk of her purple 1967 Pontiac GTO. She could have just taken Castiel's offer of flying to the hotel but Vanessa wanted to see Dean's face when he saw her car.

Vanessa doesn't drive her cars very often, but when she does, it's always to impress her friends, and was Dean impressed! His whole face lit up as he walked around the car to look at it, he kept shooting question after question about the car.

 _"Are you sure? I'm not that far out I can-"_ Vanessa cuts Dean off. "Dean, I have a car, I am currently loading it, I know how to fucking drive Dean, you don't need to come and get me, I'll be fine."

_"Okay, okay, just be careful, and if you need anything you can always call me, Sam, or Cas."_

"Okay, Dean, now I need to get on the road, I'll call y'all when I reach the hotel or something," Vanessa says, slamming the trunk door closed.

_"Alright then, I'll let you go, talk to you soon."_

"Bye," Vanessa says, once she hears the click, she turns her phone off and puts it in the back pocket of her jeans, she opens the front door and sits in the comfortable leather seat looking at the passenger seat to make sure she didn't forget her backpack, and she puts the keys into the ignition and turns the car on.

The engine's low rumble makes Vanessa smile, while she doesn't typically drive, this car is one of her favorites. Unlike Dean, she doesn't have a box full of mixtapes, but she does have the good old radio. Vanessa turns it on to find that they are currently playing Back in Black by ACDC. She hums the tune of the song as she backs out of her driveway.

After hours on the road, nearly hitting a duck and a rabbit and getting honked at by an asshole driver that didn't use their damn turn signal, Vanessa finally pulls into the hotel parking lot.

It's a nice four-star hotel, she could always stay at a cheap motel for more than half the price, but she has the money and decided to be comfortable. She takes her suitcase out of the trunk and grabs her backpack and starts walking up to the front doors.

The front desk area is huge, next to the door is the desk and behind it is a large fake waterfall. Vanessa walks up to the desk, anxious to get checked in, and then to the lake. It's not late enough to actually be heading there, but Vanessa is too anxious not to. This is gonna be a long hunt.

-

_The pale moonlight illuminates the dark stone corridor. The sound of boots hitting the stone floor echoes through the empty hallway. Vanessa pauses to look out the window, a nice summer breeze blows through the window and blows her hair into her face._

_Vanessa shifts the clean clothes in her arms to brush the strands behind her ear. She continues down the corridor to a big oak door, she knocks on the door lightly, waiting for an answer._

_The princes inside are supposed to be asleep, but as their lady in waiting, she knows better. Vanessa moves the clothes in her hands to grab the handle, but a blood-chilling scream pierces the evening silence. Vanessa drops the clothing onto the floor and opens the door._

_The temperature drops radically as Vanessa steps into the room. A large king-sized bed is facing the door, a large flickering man has bloody chunks splattered all over him, is standing next to the bed with a large bloodstained unlit torch in his hands. In the bed are Dean with his head smashed in and his brains all over Castiel who is weeping over his dead body._

_"No." Vanessa shrieks, she looks around the door as the flickering man appears next to Castiel. Vanessa grabs the closest thing to her, which happens to be one of the boys makeshift wooden swords, she runs at the man as he lifts the unlit torch._

_"Vanessa, please wake up," a familiar voice says, they wrap their strong warm arms around her waist, keeping her from saving Castiel._

_"It's just a dream," they chant into her ear along with words she doesn't understand._

-

Vanessa's eyes snap open, she brings her shaky hands to rub her eyes, to find that they are wet. She rubs her wet cheek and looks around in the darkness. Her chest is heaving up and down and her throat feels sore.

"It was just a dream Vanessa," someone whispers in her ear.

"C-Castiel?" Vanessa turns her head to find Castiel, his gorgeous blue eyes are glowing faintly in the darkness. Images of the dream slowly come back to her, tears fill her eyes as she remembers seeing Dean dead in his sleep and Castiel covered in his insides.

"It's okay," Castiel says, he pulls her into him and wraps his large inky black wings around her. Vanessa turns into his chest and starts crying into his clean suit jacket. He pets her hair as she continues to cry.

After a few long minutes of Castiel chanting sweet nothings into her ear, she slowly falls back asleep in Castiel's strong arms. She dreams of nothing as she hears him hum some song.

Vanessa slowly wakes up again, opening her crusty eyes to find that she's still in Castiel's arms and wings, but the sun is up and is peeking through the hotel room's curtains. "Mmm," Vanessa shifts in his arms, trying to push him away so she can get up, but he just pulls her in tighter.

"Cas," she groans, her throat still sore, "I need to get up."

"Are you sure? You had a pretty bad nightmare last night." Castiel says, still not loosening his grip on her.

"I know," she shifts to face him, his blue eyes are no longer glowing, and his dark hair seems to always be a cute mess. "H-how much did you see? And do you always watch my dreams or..."

"I watch over everyone's dreams to make sure they don't have any nightmares, Dean has them the most, you get second place, and I have yet to see Sam have any, which I find peculiar," Castiel says, still messing with her hair.

"Why is Sam not having any nightmares peculiar? I would think that's a good thing," Vanessa asks.

"Well, I don't think I should be the one to talk about that, but I came here when you opened that door and scream," Castiel hums, "it was horrific to see what happened and that dream didn't seem much like one, it felt like it was a memory."

Vanessa looks away from his gaze and past his head and onto a lamp, it has so many flowers on it, Vanessa starts mentally counting the flowers instead of responding to Castiel.

"I-it was–is a memory," Vanessa whispers, the stinging sensation tells her that she is going to start to cry if she talks about it any longer. "I don't, umm, really want to talk about, but what, uh, time is it?"

"It is currently eight-thirty and forty seconds, forty-one, forty-two, forty-" Vanessa cuts Castiel off. "Okay wise guy, I get it," Vanessa chuckles making Castiel grin, his feathers puff up around.

"I do want to try and eat breakfast, so if you could let me go I can get dressed and we can go downstairs and try to eat," Vanessa sighs, Castiel unwraps his arms from her waist but his wings don't budge. "Cas, buddy, I kinda need you to move your wings."

"Right, I will do that," Castiel says his wings slowly unwrap themselves from her. Vanessa sits up and stretches her back, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up, she groans when her knees pop, man she feels old.

She looks back at the bed, the blankets are kicked to the side that Castiel is on, the hotel pillow looks damp in most spots, probably from tears, or sweat, or both. There are a few feathers on the mattress, Vanessa assumes that Castiel will want to dispose of those in private, which she understands from having scales, she has had friends ask her for them and one has even tried to steal some.

"Well you can go ahead and go downstairs, I to wanna change, " Vanessa says, she grabs her phone that's charging on the nightstand. It has been about a week since she has taken this bounty and spoken to Dean in person, but they text each other daily and say goodnight to each other.

Today, the first text Vanessa has gotten from Dean was a cute little message about how much he misses her and about how much of a nerd Sam is. She types back a similar message then turns her phone off.

She looks around the room, it's a four-star hotel so it's nice and pretty. The walls are painted a nice sunset orange and the sheets are an elegant light blue, there is a large tv in front of the bed and a large black couch in between. Next to the bed is a large window that overlooks the lake

Vanessa walks to the window and where her suitcase is, she bends down to open it and pulls out a plain t-shirt and a pair of soft leggings as well as a plain black bra. The sound of wings flapping tells Vanessa that she is in clear to get dressed.

Once she's done she walks over to the door, putting on her tennis shoes, and opens the door. The hallway is not busy at all, the walls are painted a light tan while the carpet is black.

Vanessa walks down the hallway calmly, summoning her phone for her room, she reads through the local news for any signs of a runaway witch, but nothing has come up. Distracted, she almost runs into the elevator, she presses the button, and the doors open.

The doors close behind her as she hits the lobby button. Hunting runaway witches are always hard to hunt, no matter their ranking. They only care about one thing, which is to hide. Over the years, Vanessa has perfected her skill, which is why she is so valuable to her boss.

Vanessa's boss's boss wanted her to be the one sending people bounties or running the people who do that, but that means extra work and she doesn't get to do any fieldwork, which is the fun part.

 _Ding._ The sound of the elevator opening brings Vanessa back to reality, she turns off her phone and steps out of the elevator, past a small family of three. She jogs down the hall towards the main room, she turns left to the dining room.

Vanessa opens the door and the smell of fresh breakfast makes her stomach growl. In front of the entrance are all the tables and a bar area on the left, where Castiel is currently sitting his large black wings are tucked neatly behind him.

Before joining Castiel at the bar, she quickly grabs a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and a chocolate muffin along with a dainty cup of unsweetened tea.

"I don't think I have been in any motel this nice," Castiel mutters, his eyes glued onto one of the TVs above the bar.

"That's because it's a hotel," Vanessa explains before taking a huge bite of the muffin. "I don't mind being in a motel, but if I could, I would spend the extra dollars to stay at someplace with free breakfast."

"Makes sense," Castiel shrugs, his right-wing slowly extends to wrap around Vanessa.

"So, I figured that you could help me with this bounty, we just have to _apprehend_ the witch, no need for blood," Vanessa says, taking a bite out of her sausage link. "Then, I don't know, we could have some fun, celebrate, and whatnot."

"Sounds good to me," Castiel tears his gaze from the tv to Vanessa, his blue eyes seem to glow in the morning light.

Vanessa swallows and looks back at her food, feeling the blush creep up her neck she takes a long drink out of tea.

-

"So when I burn the map, the spell will save the piece where our target is located," Vanessa says, pouring the spell ingredients onto a map of the city.

"Then you and I will apprehend the witch?" Castiel asks.

"Correct, there is no need for bloodshed, only if Sarah is not compliant will you put her to sleep," Vanessa explains, putting the bowl away. She straightens the map out on the hotel coffee table then, with a snap of her fingers, the map catches on fire, eating away at the map until it hits the witch's location.

"There we are, house four o' six in this cute little suburb," Vanessa says picking up the small smoking piece of the map. Vanessa looks up and the angel and says "Let's do this!"

They hop in Vanessa's car, with no need to pack any extra weapons, they leave as quickly as possible. Vanessa turns on the radio, humming, and kind of dancing to whatever energetic song came on, while Castiel watches her lovingly from the back seat where his wings won't get in the way.

Vanessa turns into the suburbs, looking for the house. Each house has the same brickwork but they're all different colors, but each house has the same bushes and no little gardens in front except for one.

"We're here," Vanessa sings, parking a few houses down from the witch's house.

The house is only one story, making it look pretty small, but Vanessa can feel every spell put into it, and they all taste like rosemary.

Vanessa closes the car door, looking down at her outfit, she found the least ugly pantsuit she could find, she would much rather wear a dress with cute leggings and heels, but oh well.

Vanessa and Castiel walk up to the house, Vanessa knocks on the door as Castiel rings the doorbell. Vanessa tucks a strand of her now dark brown hair behind her ear.

She had to change her appearance so she would not be recognized, Castiel thought that she should have dark hair and blue eyes and she agreed.

The front door creaks open, an old woman a few inches shorter than Vanessa eyes them down. Her black hair has a few silver streaks and is pulled onto a tight bun.

Vanessa clears her throat, "Hello ma'am, my name is Alice Flores, me and my partner, James Hopson, are with the FBI and we are here to talk to Sarah Winston, is she here?"

"Badges first," the old woman croaks.

"Of course," Vanessa materializes a badge in her jacket pocket and pulls it out to hand over as Castiel pulls out an actual badge. The old woman takes both of them, scans them, then hands them back.

She opens the door wider so they can come in. The living room is small but cozy, it has two matching chairs that face a black leather couch. Behind the chairs is a fireplace that has a lot of candles and pictures on its mantle.

Once Vanessa steeps inside, all the spells come crashing down on her, she tries to show it's not bothering her but it is giving her a major migraine.

Castiel and Vanessa take the living room seats as the old woman steps out of the room. "Sarah," she yells "we have guests and they are here for you."

Vanessa fidgets with her badge, opening it then closing it a few times, then turning it around in her hands, it's only when one of Castiel's wings extend to touch her arm. So, she starts fiddling with one of his flight feathers, twirling it around in her fingers then running her thumb over the rachis of the feather.

She has always hated the confrontation part of the job, sometimes her targets recognized her even with the different colored hair and eyes, which makes things more difficult.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sarah's grandma, Maggie. So tell me, why are two feds looking for her?" Maggie says, taking a seat on the black couch.

Vanessa opens her mouth to say something, but the sound of Sarah running down a hall makes Vanessa's mouth go dry so she closes her mouth, and continues to fiddle with Castiel's feather.

"We have guests?" An unfamiliar voice says, Vanessa looks at the girl. Her honey-colored hair is pulled into a high ponytail, her hazel eyes scan Castiel and Vanessa, Sarah has a small smile and paint all over her face ranging in different vibrant colors.

"Yes, this is agent Flores and Hopson, they are here to see you," Maggie says, patting the couch for her granddaughter to sit.

"Me?" Sarah says, brushing some of the paint off with her hands.

"I will be honest with you because I wanna get this done quickly, my name," Vanessa pauses to take a breath in, "my name is Vanessa Goodwin. Sarah Winston, you have not gone in for your reevaluation, and I have to bring you in for it."

"You did not go?" Maggie looks at Sarah in horror.

"I did Abuela, she is lying!" Sarah says, glaring at Vanessa.

"I can assure you that Vanessa is not lying, you have to come with us," Castiel says, glaring back at her.

"That is why you came here! To hide!" Maggie leaps to her feet making everyone else stand, "why didn't you go?"

"Abuela," Sarah chokes on her tears. "I-I couldn't, they would ha-ave found ou-ut my n-new strength, I gu-uess it doe-esn't matter n-now."

"You can come willingly or my friend here," Vanessa gestures to Castiel " _will_ put you to sleep."

"A-abuela, please help me," Sarah looks at her grandmother for help, but Maggie turns away. "Fine then," Sarah throws her arms out, slamming Castiel and Vanessa back into their seats so hard that the chairs almost tip over, Vanessa tries to fight Sarah's magic with her own as Sarah runs out the front door.

"God fucking dammit, " Vanessa yells once she is free she then curses at herself for saying that, Vanessa grabs Castiel's coat and pulls him out the door.

"Vanessa," Castiel starts, but Vanessa lets go of his coat and starts running after Sarah.

She can still see her figure running down the block her, but Sarah is much faster, her lungs burning when she turns the corner to find that Sarah is long gone.

"Dammit!" Vanessa yells again, kicking a rock into the street. Her headache from all the spells starts to fade away as Vanessa rubs her temples.

"Vanessa," Castiel says again, appearing in front of her.

"What!" Vanessa asks angrily, surprised that Castiel didn't flinch at that.

"Calm down, we will find her," Castiel gravelly voice soothes her, he pulls her into a hug and wraps his wings around her.

"I'm sorry, Cas, but if I just hadn't have made outed us I would have gotten her, I'm so fucking stupid and–" he cuts her off.

"No, you are. If you did anything different she still would have bolted, it is not your fault."

"It is my fault, if I hadn't been as cocky as i was, I would have gotten her and we would be bringing her in as we speak."

"Vanessa, no matter what you would have done, she still would have slipped through your fingers."

"And how do you know that?" Vanessa pushes away from him "You're not a psychic you're just another damn angel."

"I am an angel that understands that you could not change anything, she still would have bolted."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Vanessa yells, thoughts of different ways she could've handled runs through her head like a bullet train.

"Whatever," Vanessa mutters as all of her fight leaves her, tired of arguing she crosses her arms and looks down at the ground.

"Let's get you some food and back to the hotel," Castiel says, turning her around then pushing her to walk.

"Fine." She snaps coldly.

-

Hours after the failed capturing and with a belly full of sushi, Vanessa sinks into the very soft hotel bed and turns on the TV to some movie about snakes.

Vanessa sighs, she's still extremely upset that Sarah got away and even more upset that Castiel wouldn't let her fully chase after her. Vanessa grabs one of the pillows and wraps it around her stomach, her mother would always do this for her when she got anxious, Vanessa never understood why it works well but it does for her.

Vanessa feels the bed dip beside her but she doesn't take her eyes off the TV until one of Castiel's large wings wiggle their way underneath her, and yes she may have let him do that but it is only to keep that side warm!

Vanessa sighs, knowing that if she brings up what happened earlier, she'll just get the same stupid answer. Her fingers find their way into the soft inky black feathers, this time she combs through them instead of just fiddling with, each stroke seems to calm her down and Castiel too.

Ignoring Castiel's humming, Vanessa finds a knotted part in the feathers, thinking that this is just like someone combing through someone else's hair Vanessa slowly undoes the knot, careful not to break any feathers, but Castiel's stupid feathers won't stop fluffing.

When she is done, she combs through that spot again to find that she had accidentally pulled out a feather. Vanessa holds it in the fingers, it's as long as her forearm but not long enough to be one of Castiel's primary feathers. Vanessa turns to look at him in horror, but his entire face is beet red, and he seems to be squinting at the TV.

"Cas?" Vanessa says, his gaze doesn't break from the TV but he hums in response. "I think I pulled, wait, I _did_ pull out one of your feathers."

Castiel rubs his face with his palms and looks at her, his pupils are a lot larger than they are supposed to be, and Vanessa notices that he buttoned his entire trench coat.

"I-It's fine, it happens when you do that," he replies softly.

"When I do what? Tug on it?" Vanessa asks confused.

"When you groom them like you just were."

"Are you okay? You don't look too good," Vanessa asks then slaps her hand on his forehead, it's very warm and sweaty.

"Angels can't get sick Vanessa," he smiles and shoos her hand away.

"Then what? If you are not sick then what is wrong?" Vanessa asks, she may not be a certified doctor, but she has had some "medical" training from her dad (which is just healing spells) and some mainly from her aunt who is a doctor.

Vanessa looks back at the feather in her hands, she brings her free hand to rub her neck. If he is not sick, is he... "please tell you're not turned on Cas."

Unfortunately, it's the only other thing she can think of, she should have asked if it was okay to touch them instead of sinking her hand into them. Vanessa just remembered that she did this at the witch's house! Now Vanessa feels bad for him, having to do that while having a hard-on? That must have sucked.

"I did not know it would happen, nobody has touched my wings like that," Castiel says lowly.

"Really?" Vanessa looks at Castiel, his face is somehow even redder. "I would think that in your billions of years you would have someone touching these."

"Well yes, my siblings were the ones that help me groom them, but they never felt like that!" Castiel says, burying his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's fine Cas, I really don't mind," She says truthfully.

Castiel looks at her, his electric blue eyes bore into hers. "It's not, I know for a fact that you like Dean, and I am messing with that."

"Do you know one of the best things about dating as a siren? I could have multiple mates! Yeah, that's right, I could have sixteen, you know what fuck that I could have a hundred!" Vanessa exclaims while a hundred would be a lot, yes, but it is possible.

"I like you both Cas, so who said I have to choose," Vanessa grins. "So if you'd like, I will start showing my love for you."

"Okay," he squeaks.

She puts the feather on the bedside table then turns back to him, she slowly unbuttons his trench coat from the top down.

"But, w-what are you doing?" Castiel flusteredly asks moving back into the pillows.

"Helping you, you said that I turned you on by touching your wings, sooo I don't wanna leave you hanging when it's your first time having someone else touchin' your wings," Vanessa pauses unbuttoning. "Unless you don't want me to of course."

"No, y-you can continue if you want," Castiel mumbles, Vanessa continues to slowly unbutton them until Castiel gets inpatient and uses his grace to do it.

"Cas, if you try to rush me, I'll only go even slower," Vanessa smirks when she sees the outline of Castiel's erection. She leans over his legs and slowly undoes his belt, throwing it off the side of the bed, she unzips his fly and pulls off his pants.

Vanessa plants a kiss on Castiel's still confined cock and his wings start fluffing. Vanessa slowly pulls off his boxer and his cock springs free, she licks her hand to get it wet and wraps it around the base of his mostly hard cock.

She slowly moves her hand up and down the length of his shaft, twisting ever so slightly and she draws out a low moan from him.

Her gaze shifts from the angel to the TV half-heartedly paying attention to it. Vanessa rubs her thumb on his sensitive tip.

She rubs grr thumb up and down the slit as pre-cum leaks from it. Vanessa continues to slowly go up and then back down, taking a few seconds to rub the tip.

"Va-anessa," he moans bucking his hip into her hand, "this feels—shit—sooo good."

"I am glad to hear that Cas, " she grins. "Just tell me when and if you're close."

"G-got it."

Vanessa rests her head on Castiel's shoulder and moves even closer to him. His fluffing black wings wrap around her as she plants a wet kiss onto his hot neck.

He lets out a loud groan as Vanessa rubs the tip of his throbbing cock. "I-I don't think I will last m-much longer," Castiel gasps.

Vanessa nibbles a delicate part of his neck, drawing out another moan, and sinks her free hand into the soft feathers that are wrapped around her entire body. Castiel's long feathers brush against her thighs and some even manage to make their way past the waistband of her pajama shorts and they don't go any further

Castiel sucks in a gasp as his wings fluff wildly. "I. I think I'm gonna–" he cuts himself off with a moan and Vanessa moves her hand quickly.

"You gonna cum for me angel?" And as soon as she finishes that he explodes all over her hand causing the lamp light bulbs to explode and shatter all over her stuff on the bedside tables.

Castiel is a moaning mess as Vanessa doesn't stop stroking his softening cock. Once the last white rope shoots out, Vanessa removes her hand to pull his boxer back over him.

"That. Was. Amazing Vanessa, "Castiel says out of breath. With a snap of his fingers, the mess they made disappears, and his belt and pants are perfectly on him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," Vanessa untangles her hand from Castiel's silky feathers. "But can you remove your feathers from my pants?"

"Oh yes, sorry," Castiel says, his feathers slowly move out of her shorts, tickling her as they go.

"I don't have the best control over them," he sighs and turns his head to look at her. Castiel's electric blue eyes crinkle from the cracked TV light, his soft-looking lips are pulled into a small smile, as his cheeks are dusted with red.

"Can I kiss you right now?" Vanessa asks, taking one of his warm hands.

"You don't have to ask Vanessa," Castiel replies. "I feel better if I ask," she lets go of his hand and wraps it around the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Their lips slot together almost perfectly, Castiel wraps an arm around her back and rubs small circles into her. Vanessa sighs as Castiel nibbles on her bottom lip, hoping to gain entrance.

She opens her mouth enough for his tongue to slip in. Castiel tastes sweet on her tongue, like fresh honey. They both groan when they hear Vanessa's phone vibrate, indicating that someone had texted her.

They pull apart slowly, not really wanting to but knowing that it could be important.

Vanessa turns away from Castiel and to the bedside table. Glass from the lamp's bulb is everywhere, including her phone.

"Does this happen every time you blow your load?" Vanessa asks as she dumps the shards of glass onto the table. Her screen is as cracked as the TV is, but luckily she can use her magic to repair it.

"From what I've seen, yes."

Vanessa pulls up her notifications to find that Dean has texted her.

**Dean:** _Hey uhh, stupid series of questions...what are your favorite TV shows and movies?_

Vanessa smiles, knowing the reason why he is asking.

**Vanessa:** _aren't you and saw currently hunt right now?_

**Dean:** _we're about to. Sam's scouting right now, so please hurry._

**Vanessa:** _alright, my favorite TV shows are Game of Thrones, Futurama is pretty up there, and I'd say Red vs Blue_

**Dean:** _I've heard of the first two but not the last_

**Vanessa:** _really? It's sooo good and funny. But my favorite movies are Star Wars, all of the Marvel shit, umm, really anything nerdy I probably watched it_

**Dean:** nerd. Anyways, I've gotta go now, Sam's back

**Vanessa:** _be safe mi amor_

**Dean:** _I'm_ _assuming_ _that is Spanish for something, I'm gonna say that it's my darling or something_

**Vanessa:** _no, it means my loser_

**Dean:** _is it bad I can't tell if your joking_

**Vanessa:** _I thought you said Sam came back?_

**Dean:** _Yeah, now I've gotta go, bye love_

**Vanessa:** _bye_

Vanessa turns off her phone, Castiel had cleaned up all the shattered glass so she puts her phone back on the bedside table.

Her eyes are drooping when she snuggles right back up against Castiel. "So what was it?" He asks, wrapping his arm around her.

"Dean wanted to know my favorite movies and stuff," Vanessa yawns. "They are hunting the thing as we speak."

"Mm," Castiel replies.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Vanessa asks lowly.

"Of course."

"Even if Sam and Dean need you?"

"If they desperately need my help, which I doubt they will since it's just a salt and burn, I will go," Castiel says before adding. "But since I don't think they will need my help, I will be right here, driving those nightmares away."

"Thank you, Castiel," Vanessa murmurs as she slowly falls asleep in his arms.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I finally figured out how to do! blueberryrock.tumblr.com bam! That right there is my Tumblr! Hopefully, the link works and I didn't mess it up.
> 
> So if you wanna click the lil link and send me a message or follow me, you can now do it with ease!
> 
> So yeah, leave a kudos or whatever and I'll see y'all next time


	6. Hatchday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I hope y'all are having a wonderful day, my family is celebrating Christmas today with my dad because everyone except my dad is leaving in a couple of days to go to Ohio. So yea, enjoy the chapter.

It's currently 6 o'clock almost 7 in the morning, the sun has almost fully risen and is peeking out from behind dark storm clouds. Dean would usually wait for it to be later in the day to drive, but he wants to make sure to get to his destination on time.

And that is the day before Vanessa's birthday!

He had called ahead to announce that he is coming and to ask where she will be, Vanessa manages to move across the country more than Sam and Dean! But that's only because she owns like a billion houses and apartments, which he and Sam have used, sometimes it gets a little weird stumbling upon some of the houses, but it sure beats staying at a motel.

He is currently driving to the house where they first met, Dean is very excited to see her again but also very nervous because she said that her dad is visiting her.

Dean knows to be respectful, friendly, and above all else, he knows to expect him to pull Dean over to the side and tell him that 'if he ever hurts his daughter, he will hunt Dean down and kill him where he stands.'

Dean has heard that speech many times, but after that, they are usually friendly to him. Except for that one guy who just kept threatening him so much that Dean just up and left.

Dean lightly hums a song that is stuck in his head, he would find the tape it's on, but Sammy is asleep in the passenger seat. They definitely didn't need to leave this early.

-

Dean pulls Baby into the driveway instead of under the small birch tree, next to Vanessa's purple 1967 Pontiac GTO, it's as gorgeous as he remembers.

"Sam, wake up," Dean pulls the keys out of the ignition and shakes Sam awake.

"Huh–what?" Sam sits up straight and yawns.

"We're here," Dean says, trying to mask his excitement by getting out. He stretches out his back and groans as it pops a few times. He closes the door and stuffs his keys in his back pocket. Before he heads for the door, Dean opens the back door and pulls out a bag.

He looks through it to make sure nothing is lost and thankfully nothing is, he closes the car door and joyfully walks up to the porch. Knocking on the door as Sam rings the doorbell, he hears low growls that are hopefully Vanessa's pet dragons.

"Hey back off you two, " an unfamiliar voice says behind the door, they unlock it and swing it open.

"Ah, you must be Dean and Sam!" A man says, Dean quickly looks him up and down. He is a few inches shorter than him with very dark brown hair and the same colored eyes as Vanessa.

"And you must be Vanessa's father," Dean says politely.

"Yes, I'm Daniel, come in come in," Daniel holds the door open for them.

Dean sets the bag on the beat-up coffee table, he looks down to find one of the two dragons sniffing him. "Hello umm, Malachite?" He bends down to pet her, "did not miss you too much."

He shuffles past the dragon to sit on one of the two couches, he groans and props his feet up on the table. Sam comes in with their two duffle bags and sets them on the ground next to the couch.

"Thanks for the help Dean," Sam grumbles as he pushes his legs off the coffee table and sits next to him.

"You're welcome," he replies with a smirk. He watches Malachite intensely sniff both bags, maybe looking for food.

Daniel sits on the other couch away from them after he closes the door, he pats his leg and calls Malachite away from the bags. "So how long have you known my daughter?" He asks as he scratches her head.

"Well, we met her sometime in June, but then a friend of ours had passed away and he was the one that sent us her way, so we didn't talk at all after the funeral until a few months ago," Dean explains, his gaze shifts from Daniel towards the kitchen as he hears large nails scrape across the tile, which ment Vanessa's other dragon Pluto was coming.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Vanessa told me a little bit about that, guess she was too shaken up about that, but she tells me great things about you two," he points to Sam and Dean.

"That's nice," Sam mutters. Sam quickly looks around before asking, "so where is Vanessa?"

"Oh, Vanessa usually sleeps past noon. I guess it's a siren thing since her brother and her mom's side of the family does it too," Daniel says, "I tried to get her out of that habit, but all I did was make it to where she wakes up earlier when she has guests."

"Do you have wrapping paper? Cause I didn't have any nor a chance to buy some and wrap her presents," Dean says, standing up and grabbing the bag.

"I'm sure she has some in one of the closets, it'll probably be in her room, be quiet when you go in there though she is somewhat of a light sleeper," Daniel says, pushing Malachite away.

She and Pluto surround Sam and Dean, trying to lick them. "I have things to do," Dean says, trying to step over them, "he will love you." He pats the couch and then Pluto jumps up and tackles Sam.

With a smirk on his face, Dean happily walks away, towards the kitchen. He walks past the dining table to the stairs, he pauses at the little black baby gate, not knowing how to open it, he fiddles with the handle and it swings open.

Dean walks up the stairs as quiet as he can be, now realizing that he has never been up here and doesn't know where her room is. The window above the stairs illuminates the hallway, directly in front of the stairs is a giant ivy plant on an end table next to a door that is closed.

Dean walks to the door and opens it to find that it's just a bathroom, he turns right and to find a slight curve and two doors. He opens the closest one to find what is a guest room.

He turns to the other one and slowly opens it, he peeks inside to find that the room is completely dark and someone is sleeping in the bed.

The room is as long as it's wide, the large bed is in the middle of the back wall it has small tables with lamps on it. The room has tons of stuff in it, next to the door is a large bookshelf that almost touches the ceiling and on the other side of the door is a TV.

On the left side of the bed is a slightly open door, hoping that's the closet, Dean sets the bag of goodies down at the door and swiftly walks to the closet. He opens it to find that it is a bathroom and closet, he quickly finds what he needs and closes the door.

He looks at the bed, Vanessa has covered her entire body except for her face, her whole body tenses up and she squeezes her eyes close and lets out a small whimper. Dean watches her snake her arm out of the blanket cocoon and feels around the nightstand, once she finds what she is looking for Vanessa quickly reels in her arm and sighs, her whole body relaxes.

Curiosity bubbles inside him as he realizes that he is only a few feet away, he could just slowly peel back the blankets to see what she grabbed or he could just leave and complete his goal of wrapping her presents.

Dean chooses the latter and walks past the bed and heads downstairs. He sets the bag of goods on the coffee table in the living room, he has everything he needs laying on the floor.

With the list of her favorite TV shows, movies, and who Vanessa's favorite characters are, Dean thinks he got great gifts. He had chosen most of it and Sam got her a thing or two but he didn't specify, but Dean did have to get a little help from his good friend Charlie, who had the same reaction that Vanessa had when he said he doesn't know what Red vs Blue is.

He pulls out the first goodie, which is a t-shirt that says mother of dragons and it has baby Drogon from Game of Thrones with his eggshell on his head. Dean picked out this one while Sam thought that it was a little lame to get it, but of course, Dean does not give a shit.

Hearing the rustles of scales, Dean turns his head to find Pluto staring at him. "You think she'll like this?" Dean snorts, to his slight dismay, Pluto crawls over to him and sniffs the shirt. Seeing the little dragon on it, he curls his lips up, showing his steak-knife-like teeth, but luckily he walks away.

Dean smiles and shakes his head, placing the cute shirt onto the wrapping paper and sizing it up. Hopefully, he'll get this done before Vanessa wakes up.

-

Everyone in the living room perks up at the sound of someone groaning/cursing as they stumble down the stairs.

The dragons run towards the kitchen but no one else moves. Sam, Dean, and Daniel have been chatting about how they spend the day together since Vanessa and her mom's side of the family doesn't celebrate birthdays, but that was up until Daniel went to pick up lunch Vanessa's requested birthday buffet.

Dean stands up and stretches, groaning after his back pops, and heads for the kitchen, leaving Sam behind.

The sun high in the sky bathes the whole kitchen in light. With her back turned to him, Dean's heart flutters when she pushes the jumping dragons out of the way and turns around.

Her hair once fully pink is now only pinkish-purple on the bottom, starting where her ear lobes would be while the top is a very dark brown almost black. Vanessa moves a strand of hair out of her face and behind a fin, or what Dean assumes is her ear. She has dark bags under her eyes and her usual dark tan skin seems a lot paler than normal. Vanessa is currently wearing a plain grey t-shirt that is a few sizes too large with black baggy sweatpants.

She squints at him, he's not sure if it's from the light or the fact that she just woke up. Vanessa says something that is either gibberish or she said to quietly. She then snaps her fingers towards the living room, and the dragons slowly walk out of the room.

Vanessa seems to say a full sentence, full of jumbled up sounds, tongue clicks, and the tiniest hint of screeching.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "If you are trying to talk to me, I don't understand what you're tryin' to say."

Vanessa squints at him again, her fin ears twitch as she clears her throat. "Soorry, goood moorning Deean," she slurs.

Dean closes the gap between them and grabs her hips. "Good afternoon technically."

"Soorry, I kneew y'all were coomin' tooday but I thought it woould be much lateer," Vanessa smiles and wraps her hands around his back. "I shoould have wookeen up earlieer to greet yoou."

"Did you drink a lot last night? Damn, if you did I should have driven earlier to join you," Dean jokes making Vanessa smile.

"Noo, I always seeem too speeak likee this afteer I speeak in meermadik," Vanessa explains. "I gueess yoou coould call it an acceent. It will goo away eeveentually." Vanessa pulls him into a tight hug and hums.

She buries her face into the crook of his neck and sighs. "I'vee misseed yoou," Vanessa murmurs into his neck.

"I've missed you too, I'm glad I came a day earlier. If it was entirely up to me we would've been here a week ago," Dean says.

"It's been soo long, c-can I sceent you again?" Vanessa asks, pushing away to look into his eyes. Dean could stare for hours into them, they are so brown that it makes him crave chocolate, and god he loves them. But today they seem...paler...and the bags under them aren't doing them justice.

"Of course you can," Dean replies, humming as Vanessa rubs her warm cheek across his neck humming a faint tune as she goes.

Once she's done, Vanessa pulls away from his neck and stands on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his mouth. Dean hums, rubbing his thumbs in a calming circle on her hips.

At the sound of wings beats they slowly pull apart, Dean watches Vanessa lick her lips before he turns away to face Castiel.

"I thought it was fine to come a day early," Castiel looks at a bag in his hand, his large obsidian wings neatly fold against his back. "I hope you're fine with–" Castiel cuts himself off when he looks up at Vanessa and Dean. "Did I interrupt something?"

Dean opens his mouth to say no, but Vanessa does it for him. "Noo, we just finisheed. What's with the bag?" She asks, moving around Dean towards the angel.

"I heard that you are supposed to buy gifts for someone's birthday, so I did just that," he lifts the bag. "You can open it early if you'd like."

"Are yoou sure?" Vanessa asks, Castiel nods then Vanessa snaps her fingers, and the bag appears in her hand.

She places it on the island before she tears into the bag. She pulls out a small box, curious Dean steps closer and watches her open it. Inside is a pair of dangling earrings that are shaped like a bee in a honeycomb. "Aww," she squeals.

"I thought you might like bees, I probably should have asked, but I was sure you'd like them."

"I love them," Vanessa says, pulling them out of the box to put them on. She goes to move her hair out of the way but realizes that her ears are fins. "Hold on," she mutters.

With a silent comedic pop, they turn back to her regular ears and Vanessa doesn't waste a second putting the earrings in.

"I should show my dad," Vanessa turns to Dean. "Is he in the living room?"

Dean shakes his head no. "Ah no, he left to get us lunch, he left late to be back by the time you woke up, but he'll be here soon."

"But thanks Cas," Vanessa walks around the island to hug him. He freezes just for a second before melting into the hug and wrapping his wings around her.

Dean glares, crossing his arms trying to hide the building feeling deep in his chest. He knows he shouldn't feel this way, the worst part is he can't tell if he is mad that Vanessa is hugging Castiel or the fact that Castiel is hugging Vanessa, but he buries that thought.

They finally pull away after what felt like eons (probably five seconds). Vanessa returns to Dean's side as Castiel leans on the island, his wings drooping as he relaxes. "How did you sleep?" He looks Vanessa up and down.

"Fine." She says quickly, a little too quickly for Dean's liking, her hands quickly go to her neck and she starts fiddling with something around her neck. "I didn't wake up at all," she whispers, looking away from Castiel's gaze.

"That's good," Dean says, Vanessa moves her head and meets Dean's gaze. She gives him a sad look and shrugs. "I guess."

Castiel's wings shuffle as he stands straight up. "That _is_ good, I think your dad is near the house," he says, looking where the door would be.

"Yeah I can hear the engine," Vanessa sighs as she moves her hand away from her necklace.

After a few seconds, Dean can hear the rumble of Vanessa's car, and when he hears the car door close his stomach grumbles. He forgot how hungry he is.

Daniel comes around the corner, whistling a joyful tune with Sam towering over him and the dragons at his heels. The dragons have their snouts in the air sniffing as they walk. Daniel sets two bags on the table and forcefully shoves the other bag in the fridge.

"Vanessa, don't you dare touch that bag until I say so." He says, closing the fridge door.

"Fiiine, I know it's crab and other things I can smell it from here, but whatever," Vanessa crosses her arms. "I guess I can wait for tomorrow."

They make their way to the table and take their seats, Vanessa and Dean sit next to each other, Sam and Daniel take the ends, while Castiel takes the other side and spreads his wings.

Daniel slides a styrofoam box to Vanessa and a wrapped burger to Dean while sliding a container to Sam. "So who's this," Daniel gestures to Castiel as he unwraps his burger.

"I am Castiel," he says puffing out his chest slightly. "Angel of the lord."

"An angel eh? Nice to meet you," Daniel says. "I'm Daniel, Vanessa's dad."

"Nice to meet you to sir," Castiel nods his head.

"Nice of you to meet someone with manners," Daniel smirks at Vanessa before he bites into his burger.

"Hey! Dean has manners and so did Jane! Not table manners...but it counts," Vanessa retorts.

"Wasn't she the one that ate a three-pound sandwich?" Daniel asks.

"That doesn't count as bad manners, the only reason you're upset about it was that she ate a pizza with her hands instead of with a fork like a weirdo! John was nice, I liked his hair and his butt, he did not have any manners at all and ran off with a girl named Marcy."

"Okay, okay, enough talk eat your food now," Daniel says before returning to his burger.

Vanessa sticks her tongue out at him as she opens her container and hums, Dean glances over at it to find it's full of shells. "Are those snails?" He asks before taking a bite of his delicious burger.

"Yeah, you wanna try one?" She asks before popping one into her mouth, shell and all.

Dean opens his mouth to answer when a loud crack comes from Vanessa. Dean can't help but shudder at the sound. "No thank you," he swallows his bite, hoping he doesn't get sick from the noise of Vanessa chewing.

Dean quickly looks away and focuses on his food and tries to ignore the unnerving crunching.

They quickly finish their food and throw away their trash. Once everyone sits back down they start talking about their plans for tomorrow.

"As I said, we don't really do much for my birthday, just sleep in till lunch then eat as much as we can before we pass out from it." Vanessa picks at her nails.

"What do you do for dessert?" Sam asks.

"I usually pick up whatever's available at the store," Daniel shrugs and leans back into the wooden seat.

"I can always make you a birthday pie or I could be persuaded to make you a birthday cake," Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Vanessa making her smile.

"Why would I persuade you? I am the hatchday girl, you'll make what I say!" Vanessa lightly pushes him.

"Hatch day?" Sam crosses his arms.

"Yes tomorrow is technically my hatchday as my mom didn't give birth to me, my sister, or my brother," Vanessa says nonchalantly.

"Really? That's..." Dean trails off.

"Weird? Freaky?" Vanessa questions.

"I wasn't going to say that...interesting is what first came to mind," Dean says, giving Vanessa a small smile.

"Sure...It's not that weird, is it?" Vanessa murmurs, sliding forward to rest her chin on the table.

"I don't find it weird," Castiel pipes up. "I hatched out of an egg too, all angels did."

"Dad do you think it's weird that I came out of an egg? Would you have wanted me to be born like an actual human?" Vanessa looks at her dad.

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's completely natural," Daniel confesses, making Vanessa sit straight up.

"You are just like a platypus," Sam blurts out. Everyone at the table looks at him hoping for an explanation.

"Go on."

"I-I got nothing," Sam rubs the back of his neck. "Except for the fact that they hatch from eggs. Right? Thats still their thing?"

"Yes, Sam it's their thing."

"And their mammals, right?"

"Yes, they are venomous, males have a barb on their feet filled with toxins," Vanessa confirms. "I am not venomous. Which I am glad I'm not, venom would just get in the way."

"Anyway, so I'm making a pie? Got it," Dean says, making a mental note of the ingredients he'll need for a classic cherry pie.

"Fine, I'll have a pie, I don't like pumpkin pie and I am allergic to cherries," Vanessa scrunches her nose as she says cherries.

Dean scratches his plan of making a cherry pie and goes for an apple pie instead. "If you could make it anything else I'll be happy with it," Vanessa pushes away from the table. "I am going to go read, if you need me I'll be upstairs." Vanessa leans to kiss Dean on the cheek and walks towards the stairs.

"I am gonna go and put my things away," Sam stands up and stretches. "Thanks for picking up our lunch."

"You haven't done that yet? How very un-Sam Winchester of you," Dean teases. Sam rolls his eyes and heads upstairs.

"Did you unpack your bag Dean?" Castiel asks, his electric blue eyes lock with his.

"Matter of fact I didn't, I just threw it on a bed and called it a day," Dean leans back into his chair and crosses his arms.

"How very Dean Winchester of you," Castiel smirks.

Dean shrugs and says "I try. I'll probably do it tonight or something, oh I forgot to ask Vanessa something...I'll be right back."

Dean pushes the chair back and leaps from his chair. The last thing he hears is Daniel asking Castiel a question about his feathers and something about a spell as Dean quickly speeds up the stairs.

Dean abruptly stops in front of Vanessa's door. Knocking on it softly, he opens the door when she says he can come in.

Vanessa is comfortably curled up on her bed with a large leather book in her lap. "Did you need something Dean?" She asks softly.

Dean opens his mouth to reply with his request, but his mouth goes dry. Her now pale coffee-colored brown eyes gleam in the afternoon light. "I-uh," Dean manages to say, Vanessa watches him and crosses her legs. "Wanted to know if it would be okay with you if I stayed in your room with you." Dean swallows the lump in his throat.

"Cause I didn't wanna assume so I just threw my bag in a room and if you don't want to share your room-er-bed together that's fine." Dean slowly starts to turn to the door to leave.

He manages to grab the handle and open it a crack before he loses his grip on the handle and it slams close. "Dean," Vanessa says making him turn around. "I would like to share my bed, you just didn't let me finish. Hell, you didn't let me start."

"Sorry," Dean rubs the back of his neck.

"No need to apologize. Wanna watch a movie or something? I have Netflix on the TV," Vanessa pats the empty side of the bed invitingly. "But no shoes on the bed."

"Got it," Dean kicks off his shoes before throwing himself onto the bed. "So. What'cha readin'?"

"A book that Cas brought, haven't read that much into it yet, hopefully, it can shed some light on why we can see his wings," Vanessa holds up the book for Dean to see. "Suppose to be about their anatomy, so it'll be fun I guess."

Dean nods and looks around for the remote. He grabs it and hits the bed red power button and selects Netflix. He knows that this will not turn into a Netflix and chill kind of thing but rather Netflix and actually relaxing. "You know what's on here," Vanessa hums. "Red vs Blue! Oh wait I think they took it off, but it's on Youtube which I also have up here."

"How convenient," Dean smirks as he changes it to youtube.

"I think you'll like it, it's about these color divided space marines that are kinda dumb and on opposite sides of a box canyon," Vanessa explains. "It's more of a comedy rather than action type of thing, just put it on you'll like it."

"If you say so," Dean starts up episode one and smiles when Vanessa quotes in the character's voices. They get through the first couple of episodes before Vanessa snuggles into him and sighs. He does the same and hits the next episode.

-

_Dean scowls, he hides his fists in his pockets as anger bubbles in him. He knows he shouldn't feel this way, the worst part is he can't tell if he is mad that Vanessa is hugging Castiel or the fact that Castiel is hugging Vanessa, but he buries both thoughts._

_Dean watches angrily as they melt into each other's touch. Vanessa moves onto her tiptoes and kisses Castiel, making his dumb black wings flutter exaggeratedly. The feeling of betrayal cut deep into his chest like a huge sword, Dean turns away blinking back tears as he hears a soft moan come from one of them._

_They finally pull apart and smile at each other. "Do you like them?" Castiel asks, probably about the earrings he got her. Dean looks at the ground, maybe he should have just gotten her one great gift instead of a bunch of crappy ones like the mother of dragons shirt._

"I _absolutely love them! And you Cas," Vanessa presses her lips against Castiel's again. "Thank you," she says breathlessly as they pull apart. "You are the best!"_

_A low hum rattles through his head as he feels something softly prodding at his brain. Dean ignores it and clears his throat, tears threatening to spill but he angrily wipes his eyes before they get a chance to._

_"I thought," Dean takes in a deep breath before saying, "I thought it was me and you, n-not him a-and you."_

_"Me and you?" Vassena faces him and laughs an empty laugh. The buzzing in his head growing ever so louder as his head starts to softly throb, he blinks away the pain and focuses on Vanessa. "What happened between us was a one time deal Dean, why'd you think I would ever do that again?"_

_"Well, I thought..."_

_"Did you? Did you really? Why would I, Vanessa Goodwin, one of the most powerful witches choose you, a simple human, over an angel, one of the most powerful beings in this universe?" Vanessa laugh and empty laugh._

_The buzzing noise grows louder, so loud that it sounds like someone dragging their nails on a chalkboard through a goddamn megaphone. The prodding in his head turns extremely painful as if someone very strong is slowly digging a rod into his brain._

_Dean drops to his knees on the cold hard tile, clutching his head he lets out an agonizing cry. Slowly everything melts around him into darkness and he's left alone with that exceedingly loud roaring noise and the painful pokes._

_-_

Dean's eyes snap open, he looks at his surroundings to find pitch-black everything. He shuffles onto his left side to find a pair of uncanny yellow gleaming eyes staring at him. His first reaction is to jump back and his next is to swing his tired arm at the glowing eyes.

Unfortunately for him, his fist doesn't connect with anything but air, but the next swing comes to an abrupt stop before he can even fully stretch out his arm.

"Dean," a familiar voice pierces the eerie silence. "Please szop," they say in an accent.

"Ugh," Dean tries to sit up, but he manages to prop himself onto his elbows. He rubs his tired face with one hand, fragments of his dream come back to him as well as the now very low humming in his head. "Vanessa?" He croaks.

"Iz zeemet like you veren't having a very pleasant dream, zo I pulled you out of itz," she announces. "Do you vanna zalk about itz?" She looks away.

His eyes slowly adjust to the darkness to make out the shape of Vanessa. She is leaning on the headboard with her knees pulled close to her. Her yellow eyes seem to be scanning something in her lap, but they keep flickering from him to what's in her lap.

"Why do you have a German accent?" He mumbles, collapsing back into his pillow.

"I vas reeding a buk Cas brought," Vanessa starts to explain. When Castiel was mentioned Dean's brows furrows, he knows what happened was just a stupid dream and no way does Vanessa like Castiel more than him, but what happened in the kitchen can't help but plant a little seed of doubt in his head. "And it's in German zo I jus have an accent. My nazural accent can change almosz immediazely and it happens a lot and it's annoying."

"What time is it?" Dean smothers his face into the pillow.

"I am assuming you asked zomething, and correct me if I am vrong, but zoday is Zhursday, June 3, my birthday/hatchday," Vanessa guesses.

Dean frowns into the pillow and turns his head. "I asked the time," Dean props himself back onto his elbows. "Plus why 'n how are you readin'?"

"Oh, zhe zime? It's like four forzyish?" Vanessa tilts her head, she looks back at him and shrugs. "Zhree chapters ago it was four o'clock so I'm jus guessing."

"Great, now, why are you awake?" Dean grumbles.

"I...couldn' zleep, I too haven' been having pleasan' dreams, zorry zhat I pulled you zo out of yours late, I am not as zkilled as Cas is."

"Can you stop mentioning him," Dean whispers.

"I didn' cazch zhat."

"Nevermind, but thanks I guess. Wasn't too bad of a dream, I've had worse."

"Zhat's not gud Dean, but from zhe zories zhat I have heard, I'm not too zurprised," Vanessa mutters. She turns to put the book in her lap away then turns back to Dean. "Do you vant zo cuddle and be zhe little spoon?"

"I guess," is all Dean says before he is pulled into Vanessa's chest. She worms her fingers into his hair and slowly massages his head, raking her nails over his scalp. Dean's eyes flutter close and he sighs, this is just what he needs after the crappy dream he had.

"I can zing you zo zleep," she whispers in his ear, her heavy German accent makes him shiver.

He nods. "What zong?" Vanessa asks.

"There is one my mom would sing to me every night," Dean yawns. "It's uhh, Hey Jude."

"By zhe Beetles, nice, it's one of my favorizes," Vanessa says before she starts humming the song.

"It was her favorite, which is why she sang it to me."

 _"Hey Jude, don' make it zad, zake a sad zong, and make it better. Remember to let her inzo your heart, then you can start to make it better,"_ Vanessa songs softly, her german accent disappearing with each word.

She continues to sing as she rakes her fingertips over his head, rubbing his temples as she goes. Vanessa's consistent humming lulls him into a peaceful sleep.

-

Dean groggily opens his eyes, finding that he actually feels refreshed, that was probably the best sleep he has ever gotten...he should thank Vanessa for that. Speaking of Vanessa... Dean turns to his side to see Vanessa peacefully sleeping and hogging all the blankets. She made a little cocoon again, Dean leans down and plants a small kiss on her forehead before he turns to sit up.

He swings his legs off the bed and stands, quietly stretching put his back and wincing when it pops loudly. He takes one step towards the door before he feels his whole body freeze unnaturally.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vanessa asks, she turns him around with her magic and sits him back down on the bed. "Without giving me a kiss?"

"I thought you were sleeping," Dean leans on the headboard, watching Vanessa lovingly.

"I was until you got up," Vanessa mutters, pulling herself up to face Dean. Her lips inches away from his.

Dean caresses her cheek and presses a kiss on her lips, Vanessa sighs as Dean moves to hover over her. Dean breaks the kiss and leaves a trail of sloppy ones from her lips all the way down to her neck, going for the sweet spot. He licks just below her ear, drawing out her gills.

"Deean," she moans, she snakes her hands into his hair and gently tugs. "Deaan, c-can you please stop?"

Dean immediately freezes and looks at her. "Is something wrong?" Dean asks worriedly.

"I-I'm not really in the mood to have birthday sex, I'm sorry, I just wanted a kiss," she mumbles and looks away.

Dean moves from on top of her and lays back in the bed. "It's okay to say no," Dean watches her brown eyes slide over to him. "Do you want some delicious birthday breakfast instead?"

Vanessa nods silently and throws the blankets off of her. "Did I snore? My sister and brother used to complain about that all the time when we were little."

"Ha, no, you didn't. After you sang to me, that was probably one of the best nights' sleep I've ever gotten," Dean says, standing straight up and stretching again. This time no magic stops him from heading the door.

"You didn't snore last night, but you were mumbling in your sleep, mainly about earrings and Cas, so I've deduced that you don't like the earrings he gave me," Vanessa smirks.

"I like 'em," Dean says as he opens the door and lets Vanessa go first, he closes the door behind them and follows her down the stairs. The smell of bacon cooking makes his stomach growl hungrily as he heads for the table.

"Morning dad," Vanessa walks to the stove and hugs her father, he hums in response and focuses on the bacon.

"Good morning and happy birthday," Daniel says, "do you want eggs or no?"

"Mmm no thank you," Vanessa replies. "Did you put tea on?"

"Yes, it's in the pot," Daniel motions at the kettle.

"Dean, you want a cup? Dad also made coffee, I can get you some of that," Vanessa opens one of the cupboards and pulls out two mugs.

"I'll take a cup of coffee," Dean replies, yawning as Vanessa lets the cupboard slam close as she grabs the coffee pot.

Once she fills them with different drinks, she takes a sip from her mug as she hands Dean his drink. He takes a breath in and the smell of coffee fills his lungs as he takes a long sip of the hot drink.

"Thanks, Nessa," He swallows down another sip. "Where is Sam?"

"Joggin'. I told him the best route through the neighborhood, goes uphill and down," Daniel hums. "Did you want eggs, Dean?" He turns his head to see Dean's nod.

"So whatta we gonna do today?" Dean asks, he takes another long sip.

Vanessa sits next to him and shrugs. "Well after lunch is when we have, well, lunch, then dessert, and then presents."

"Speaking of presents," Daniel snaps his fingers. "Your aunt's gift came today, I gave Sam the key when he left."

"Which aunt?" Vanessa asks before taking a sip of her tea.

"Marina, I'm sure you already know what it is," Daniel grumbles.

"Oh boy," Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Considering it's been the same gift every year, but I am always thankful."

"As you should be," Daniel mutters, turning his focus on the eggs.

Dean leans over to Vanessa. "What's the gift?" He asks curiously.

Dean watches as her cheeks turn pink, she hides some of it with her mug and she takes a sip. "It's, uh, I mean you'll find out eventually. Since it came today I'll show you later I guess."

Dean nods and finishes up his coffee, placing the empty mug on the table. When his eggs are done, Daniel throws a couple of bacon slices on the plate and hands it to Dean. He happily digs into the eggs then takes a bite out of the bacon.

"This bacon tastes weird," he says as he shoves more in.

"It's turkey bacon," Vanessa explains as she gets up from her seat to put bread in the toaster.

"Turkey bacon?" Dean stares at a strip of turkey bacon like it's the worst thing in the world, which it is.

"I don't like regular bacon as much as turkey bacon."

"This might be a deal-breaker, Vanessa," Dean swallows a forkful of eggs.

"Over bacon?"

"At least you like bacon! I once dated a vegan girl, well we didn't really date, only went out twice, but she was one of the vegans who made their cat vegan too," Dean says before adding. "I hate those kinds of people."

"Me too, like, cats are carnivores, but some people are just dumb," Vanessa growls as her toast pops up.

"I've never been able to taste the difference between turkey bacon and real bacon, but that is probably just me," Daniel shrugs and turns the stove off. "Plus it's healthier, less fat."

"I hate healthier food," Dean shoves the last of his bacon into his mouth.

"I love how you say that as you're eating it," Vanessa hums as she takes a bite of her toast. Dean shrugs and says "I would never turn down a free meal, even if it was a bland salad."

Their conversation quickly went from what was the worst place you've eaten at to what was the weirdest thing you've eaten.

Turns out Vanessa has had lots of weird food, she has gotten her hands on a lionfish and a peacock before, which she claims that they still aren't the weirdest thing she has eaten. While the weirdest thing Dean has eaten was a camel.

They pause their interesting discussion as the sound of growling grows loud. "Sounds like Sam's back," Vanessa runs out of the kitchen to greet him.

Dean doesn't move cause he knows they'll come over here eventually. Sam's heavy breathing gets louder and louder as they get closer.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Sam gestures to the box in his hands.

"I'll take that," Vanessa snatches it from his hands and spins it in hers, and with a poof, it's gone. "So when are you gonna start on the pie?"

"It's barely nine-thirty Nessa, let it be ten before you start bugging me," Dean crosses his arms.

"Well I'm making crab and shrimp as requested, and that takes time. I don't bake so I don't know how long you'll need," Daniel crosses his arms.

"Well, I'm going to go and shower," Sam cuts in and runs up the stairs. The dragons at his heels until Vanessa stops them.

"No going upstairs, only at night," she bends down and scratches underneath Pluto's chin.

"Guess I'll start on the pies, should have run in to grab apples," Dean sits up and stretches, his back popping as he does.

"No need," Vanessa snaps her fingers and two grocery bags full of apples appear on the island.

"Are you making these?" He asks as he takes one of the red apples out. "No, I just take them from the store, I leave the money in a register," she replies. "Measuring spoons and cups are in the island drawer, flour, and sugar are in here," Vanessa points to cabinets on the island.

"Got it," Dean nods. "If I need anything I'll call you."

"Thanks because my boss wants me to take on another job soon and my last hunt didn't go all too well," Vanessa sighs as she starts up the stairs.

Daniel turns to him, watching him pull out all the ingredients except for anything cold. "Do you have pie tins?" Dean asks as he turns on the oven.

"Yes, I'll grab them," Daniel disappears into the pantry and comes back out with the tins.

"Set them down anywhere," Dean grabs a large metal bowl and starts on the pie crust.

"So, I have to ask, how long have two been dating?" Daniel asks, his brown eyes glued on Dean's face.

"Dating? Oh we're not, we have only been kissing, except for that one time," Dean smiles as he completely skips over the last time they were together and remembers kissing her on her doorstep before leaving.

"But we didn't really stay in touch after our friend passed. We found a small vampire and thought why bit and clear it out now, but I got captured and she came to rescue me."

"Sorry for your loss, but I know she truly likes you, Dean," Daniel smiles.

"Well, I really like her," Dean measures out the flour he needs and dumps it in the bowl. "I was actually thinking about asking her out on a date, but I'm not sure."

"You should do it, but there are some things you should know about courting a siren," Daniel

"Which would be what? If I cheat on her she turns me into a fish?" Dean jokes.

"More like she'll rip you limb from limb and whoever you were cheating with and eat them, her mother told me how she has done that twice," Daniel smirks. "She's a nice person, but she can be scary sometimes. Oh, and if she gives you a rock or if you find one in your car or something, you better keep that."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

-

When they had finished their lunch, which was mainly steamed crab, Castiel had finally come and joined them with a birthday card that has a cute llama on it. Dean had half of a pie while the others split the other half, they moved to the living room to open the gifts that Dean had gotten Vanessa.

"It's only four gifts, Sam," Dean retorts after his brother claims that he went overboard. He adjusts in his spot across from the other couch that the others are sitting on, Daniel on the left and Sam on the right, while Vanessa is right in the middle, and Castiel is awkwardly standing off to the side.

"It's two more gifts than I usually get," Vanessa shrugs as she grabs for the biggest one, which is from her dad. "You didn't get me any more gifts, did you?" She turns to Castiel, who shakes his head no.

The gift is wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a neat purple bow on it, and it's the size and shape of a pineapple with no leaves. "Can I shake it?" She looks at her dad.

"I'd advise against it," Daniel smiles, leaning back into the couch. He watches with joy as Vanessa tears into the gift to reveal a large egg.

"It's beautiful dad." She cradles it in her lap.

The egg is a bit bigger than an ostrich's and a lot scalier. It has a pale pink coloring with a blue stripe going around the middle with deep red specks all over it. "You were talking to your brother 'bout getting another one so I found a good breeder, and I know you had everything set up so I bought it instead."

"Is it another dragon?" Sam asks with a smile.

"No. It's a fucked up ostrich," Vanessa grins at the egg, turning it gently in her lap.

"Vanessa, language," Daniel scolds but Vanessa's smile doesn't falter, but she does mutter a sorry.

"Cas, do you think you could gently put this egg on my bed?" Vanessa stands and cradles the egg in her arms.

"Of course," he takes the egg carefully in his arms, he spreads his great raven black wings and with a few flaps, he's gone.

"The rest is probably ours," Dean scratches his head. He lifts a bag with blue tissue paper on it onto the coffee table.

"This one's from me" Sam pulls it towards Vanessa. "Oh thank you. You boys didn't have to get my anything, I would've been happy just watchin' a movie," Vanessa says appreciatively. She slowly pulls out the tissue paper.

"Jesus fuck," Dean gasps as he sees Castiel suddenly appears next to him on the couch. "Cas, buddy, warning next time."

"Sorry," Castiel shuffles to make his wings fit and not touch Dean at the same time. Dean rolls his eyes and purposely brushes his arms against the raven black feathers.

"Wow Sam," Vanessa examins whatever was in the bag, Dean and Castiel missed her reaction as she pulled it out and Sam never told him what he got her. "It's amazing."

"What is it?" Dean and Castiel ask at the same time.

"It's the picture Sam took of us and Bobby when we went out to celebrate after our first hunt together in a frame," Vanessa rubs the glass with her thumb. She levitates it over to Dean.

"Wow," Dean looks over the picture. It perfectly captures the feeling of the moment, Vanessa with a beer in her hand laughing her ass off, Bobby grinning at something he had just said, and then Dean trying to take a swig of his drink and not laugh. The dim light in the photo highlights Vanessa's braided bright pink/purple hair and all of her beautiful features.

The frame is pretty too, it's a dark wood that Dean doesn't recognize with swirls of metallic dark blue paint on it. Dean hands it back and grabs the gifts from him.

He decided to wrap the clothes separately instead of all together. But all three of them are wrapped in the same Christmas wrapping paper that has little dogs in red boxes.

"How festive," Vanessa smirks as she pulls the first one into her lap. She tears it open at lightning speed before Dean can even remember what it could be.

"Show us what it is," Daniel says before Vaness holds it up to her chest.

"It's the 'protect me cone' shirt from Red vs Blue, it looks awesome!" Vanessa flips it around to get another look at it. Vanessa looks at Malachite, who has been waiting at the end of the couch for any food that may have appeared and carefully places it on the coffee table.

Pluto, who has decided to fall asleep next to the couch that Dean and Castiel are on, suddenly wakes himself up and watches her put the shirt down. "I swear, if you two steal my brand spanking new shirt, I will punt you off the roof," Vanessa threatens as she reaches for the next gift.

Most of the gifts that Dean got her are shirts, which he hopes that she doesn't mind, Dean has gotten her quite a few.

Vanessa throws the ripped wrapping paper from the first gift onto the coffee table before tearing into the second present. She once again holds it up to her chest to look at it.

"It's adorable Dean," Vanessa coos as she flips it around. It's the mother of dragons shirt that he found, he knew she would like it but he had doubts.

"Where'd you find this one? It's awesome," Sam asks as he takes the t-shirt from Vanessa.

Dean shrugs. "I dunno, Walmart maybe?"

Sam nearly folds the t-shirt and places it next to the other shirt as Vanessa throws the paper on the coffee table and grabs the last present.

This one he bundled up to because he isn't consistent. She rips into this one faster than the other two. Vanessa pulls out the first shirt. "This is badass," Vanessa says as she holds it up to show the other. "Oh sorry," she immediately mutters as she notices the look her dad gave her.

"Now this one I definitely found at Walmart," Dean smiles and leans into the couch, completely forgetting that half his arm is engulfed by feathers.

The shirt was the Starry Night painting with a stormtrooper. "This looks awesome!" Vanessa exclaims and lays on the growing pile of shirts.

Vanessa looks at the second gift, which is a hoodie, while Malachite slowly crawls closer to the coffee table. Both Dean and Castiel don't say a word as they watch her sneakily try to take one of the shirts.

The second she gets her steak knife teeth on a sleeve, she takes running with it in her mouth. "Malachite no," Vanessa yells, she climbs over Sam and starts chasing after her. "Get back here you lil shit."

Vanessa grabs Malachite's tail and starts pulling her closer to her. "Give. Me. The. Shirt," she grabs the shirt that's still in her jaws.

"Do you need help?" Dean stands to his feet and slowly walks toward them. "If you can pin her wings like a chicken I'll be able to pry open her mouth," Vanessa growls.

Dean moves closer to the duo as Vanessa holds Malachite steady, Dean wraps his arms around Malachite's wings and pins her to the floor, allowing Vanessa to let go of her tail and move to her head.

"I swear to the seas if you manage to rip my brand new shirt, I am going to be livid," Vanessa growls, she grabs the shirt with one hand as blue smoke flows out of her other hand and pries Malachite's mouth open letting the shirt sleeve slip from her teeth.

"Thanks for the help Dean," Vanessa says as she stands up with the wet shirt in her hand. "My dragons like to eat shirts and only shirts, hopefully, my new one doesn't follow in the footsteps of these dumb assholes."

Vanessa snaps her fingers and from what Dean can tell, the shirt becomes instantly dried. "So–" Vanessa rubs her hands together, "–where were we?"

They watch as Vanessa takes off from where they left and pulls a black hoodie that has the Miles Morales symbol on it. "This looks awesome Dean! Thank you so much!" Vanessa exclaims gleefully. "I'm going to have to wash these immediately, especially this one." Vanessa picks up the shirt that was in Malachite's mouth.

"Oh, has your brother called yet? He should have by now," Daniel says, pulling out his phone to check the time.

"You know Lir, he'll probably call tomorrow not knowing that he is a day late, as always," Vanessa smiles. 'Lir?' Dean mouths and smirks, Vanessa rolls her eyes and smiles, knowing that he finds the name kind of stupid.

"Well tell him that you are grateful that he called you and that you wouldn't care if he was a week late," Daniel crosses his arms.

"Got it," Vanessa mutters.

"Well, I'm going to clean all this up, I hope you had a wonderful birthday today," Daniel leans over and kisses his daughter on her head and she hums in response. "I've got work tomorrow so I have to cut my visit short."

Vanessa throws her arms around her father. "I'm glad you could make it dad, hopefully, mother can make it next year."

"Hopefully she will, then she can meet these three," Daniel motions to everyone but him and Vanessa.

"You guys would love her, she's funny and nice, well, she is until you get her to play games," Vanessa shivers. "She's ruthless when it comes to monopoly."

"I suck ass at that game," Dean huffs, rest his head on his hand.

"I am really good at it, last time we played Dean got so mad he threw it in the trash," Sam chuckles.

"That's because you," he points his finger at Sam. "Fucking cheated, he kept stealing money from the bank."

"You don't?" Vanessa smiles, helping her dad pick up the wrapping paper.

Sam gasps and pretends to be offended. "I would do no such thing!"

"But with the way we play it, no one can cheat, you get zapped if you try," Vanessa leans back into the couch and watches her dad walk off towards the kitchen. "You know what? We should play, Cas have you ever played?" They turn their attention to the forgotten angel.

"Me? No," Castiel quickly replies. "I've only played the one board game called Sorry."

"I have that one too," Vanessa says before snapping her fingers and the shirts and hoodie gets replaced with a fully ser up game of monopoly. "But we're playing this, with beer." She snaps her fingers again and a cold beer appears in front of everyone.

"Dibs on being the money bag," Dean snatches the little money bag and immediately gets zapped. "Ouch," he rubs his palm.

" _I'm_ the money bag," Vanessa says, placing her token on go. "And the banker, so strap in, we'll be here for a few hours."

"Sounds good to me," Dean mutters as he looks through his options of token to play as.

"Alright, first the rules," Vanessa grabs the rule book. "We have house rules that say that if you pass go you get two hundred and if you land on it you get double."

"Really?" Dean says as he puts his little wheelbarrow on go.

"Yup, that and among other things, I'll explain it as we go," Vanessa says, she grabs her beer bottle and opens it with ease. "But first, I need a couple of these in me before we start."

"Same," Dean replies. He takes the first swig of his drink and sighs, feeling the cold liquid go down his throat. This will either be a good night or a bad night depending on this game, and Dean loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that was nice and fluffy as can be, I have a Tumblr if y'all wanna hit me up and chat! I post art sometimes (ran out of ideas) and i've been meaning to put the fic up there but I'll do it eventually.
> 
> blueberryrock.tumblr.com there is the link!
> 
> See y'all next time, byeeeeeee (don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment, I'll appreciate it!)


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, I know, and I apologize for it, but a lot of things have happened since the last chapter which is why it's coming to you now and not last month or so.
> 
> I didn't get to visit my family up north for Christmas but we had a good one at our house, but hopefully, the next chapter will be out quicker.
> 
> It takes me some time to write these because I've always liked reading books and fics with longer chapters so I try to write longer chapters, which takes me time to write than go back to edit on my own.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and this'll get smutty at the end just a warning. Also, Vanessa has another nightmare, just another warning for anyone who needs it.
> 
> Enjoy <3

"So I've got another little wittle question," Vanessa slurs as Sam rolls the dice and lands on a tax space, he throws the amount of money he owes into free parking.

"If angels and demons require vessels, and if dinosaurs came before humans, did you guys have to possess a dinosaur, say, a T.rex?"

Castiel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, this has been the third drunk question in a row that Vanessa has come up with. While the drinks Vanessa has pushed his way made it bearable to answer these questions, they just keep coming.

"Yes, well, there was no use of going down there then, so no one used a dinosaur as a vessel, but if we had to, yes," Castiel grumbles as Vanessa snaps her fingers and more drinks appear. "Okay, no more question please."

That was thirty minutes ago, after the fifth or sixth drink, Vanessa finally got the angel buzzed while she and everyone else was passed that, to the point where the littlest thing will make Vanessa sing.

"You boys are kickin' my ass," Vanessa giggles after her drunken rendition of 'Stayin' Alive'. Usually, in monopoly, Vanessa wouldn't be losing this badly, but Sam is kicking everyone's ass with Castiel a hundred dollars behind, while Vanessa and Dean are barely paying off all that they owe to Sam and the angel.

Vanessa had just landed on Go and gotten her luckily four hundred and sighed, leaning back into the couch she is sharing with Sam.

"I'd like to do more than kick it," Dean flirts, shooting her a grin as Castiel rolls the dice. Vanessa has quickly learned that he gets very flirty and angry when drunk, which isn't playing out very well with monopoly.

"Eww no, not during monopoly," Sam crosses his arms and watches Castiel land on 'go to jail'.

"God fucking dammit," Dean growls, watching Castiel happily go straight to jail past all of his property. "Now he can't pay me shit." His angry green eyes glaring at the angel's piece in jail.

"It's par-" Dean interrupts Castiel. "Don't you tell me it's part of the damn game! I don't understand how you of all people are beating the shit out of us!"

"Technically he's only beating the shit out of you two," Sam smirks, watching Dean's entire face go red.

"Don't. You. Start."

Sam puts his hands up and smirks. "Dean," Castiel nudges him with his wing, "it's your turn."

"What's the point? I'll just land on your dumbass spaces Cas," Dean growls as he still grabs the dice.

"You can land on 'free parking' and get a couple of hundreds," Vanessa says calmly, using a slight hint of her siren powers to calm him.

He sighs and rolls the dice, "come on three, come on three," he chants as he watches the dice roll. It lands on a four and Dean loses it. "Fuck this game, he is all my god damn money Cas," Dean grabs the money and throws it in the direction of the angel, and storms off. "Fuck all of this, I'm going to bed."

Vanessa watches Dean stomp off and sighs, she downs the rest of her drink and calmly slides all of her stuff to Sam. "Tell me who wins in ze mornin'," Vanessa stands, the room feels like it's tilting as she slowly stumbles away. "Imma go an' check on him."

"Good luck," Sam takes a sip of his drink and grabs the dice.

Vanessa saunters her way through the kitchen, her dad had left during the first round of drinks while her dragons are outside (masked as dogs) doing their business. Vanessa slowly crawls up the stairs to find Dean at the top, laying down.

"Deanie, it's justa game Deanie," Vanessa hums as she brushes his sweaty hair out of his face.

"I get that, I just don't understand how an angel with no understanding of a monopoly is beating our asses," Dean turns away from Vanessa's touch. "I forgot how much I hate that fucking game."

Dean sighs and turns to look at Vanessa. "But it wasn't all bad, I got to spend time with you three."

"Plus you were in third, I was the one losing miserably," Vanessa says as she crawls next to Dean, laying her head next to his. "But I think my dad seems to like you, which is good, it's hard to tell if he, umm, likes anyone."

Dean's green eyes bore into her own, knowing she's trying to change the subject he just goes along with it. "Yes, Daniel was nice," Dean sighs, he wiggles her arm under Vanessa and pulls her close to him. "When I was making your birthday pie, he told me about siren courting things."

"Oh really?" Vanessa smirks.

"Yeah, so I wanna ask you if you'd wanna go out sometime?" Dean's gaze breaks from Vanessa, sliding to something in the darkness.

"Why don't you ask me tomorrow, when I'm sober?" Vanessa says as she snuggles closer to his chest. She may not be hammered as she was an hour ago, but it'll be nice to give him a clear and precise answer, even if it'll be a yes no matter what.

"Because I'll lose my liquid luck," Dean mumbles. "Plus you might forget this anyway."

"I won't forget, tis but a curse," Vanessa dramatically brings her hand up to her face. "But a funny curse at some points." She yawns.

"We should move to the bedroom," Vanessa moves her hair out of the way and licks her chapped lips.

"We probably should," Dean nods his head, but no one moves. Instead, they both slowly fall asleep together. Not peacefully for Vanessa.

-

_Large oak doors close behind Vanessa, wind from it blows through the rooms and makes the torches and candles flicker._

W _ine courses through her as she hums the melody. Swaying to the beat, Vanessa grabs her hairbrush off of the dresser that's by the doors, quickly undoing her braided hair_.

_"And where did you run off to?" Her sister eyes her from the bed, Vanessa shoots her an annoyed glare while she takes out the pearl and ruby headdress. "I, nor dad, don't remember seeing you or that Thomas boy after they brought the wine out."_

_"Oh shush Hadiya," Vanessa sighs. "It's none of your business or dad's."_

_"Vanessa, I can smell him on you from over here," Hadiya quickly stands. Her pale blue night complements her icy blue eyes. "I bet you ran off with him to that old barn and had him slither his tongue down your throat."_

_Vanessa rolls her eyes and turns back_ to _the dresser, brushing her hair furiously as anger seeps into her. "As I said, it's none of your business, or dad's."_

_"It is dad's business if you keep having his allies spawn down your throat!" Hadiya hisses. "You need to stop sleeping around with people and find your mate!"_

_"Says the one who has had at least fifty courters," Vanessa retorts, she drops her hairbrush on the dresser and starts to untie her corset. This would be so much easier if she hadn't sent ger lady in waiting to get her clean clothes._

_"Do you want to know why I had so many? Because they all died in the war that dad's trying to fix!" Hadiya yells._

_"You are so insufferable," Vanessa grumbles, throwing her untied corset on the ground and sighs_ _._

_"Well, at least I'm not some slut," Hadiya says coolly, making Vanessa whip around to face her sister._

_"I am not a slut, I have never slept with anyone, you're just mad that everyone that I've courted is still alive," Vanessa growls, she throws off each layer of her dress onto the ground, glancing at the pool of layers when it jingles as it hits the floor. She grabs one of Hadiya's nightgowns and throws it on._

_"Whatever, I hope that tomorrow I can get out of this dump and leave you behind," Hadiya mumbles as she lays her head down on her pillow._

_"Maybe you can," Vanessa replies and she slips into bed next to her. Silent tears start to flow from her eyes as the anger cools off and she starts to slowly drift to sleep._

_Until a draft blows across the room. Vanessa shivers and kicks her sister. "Close the window," she grumbles as she pulls the thick blankets up to her face._

_When her sister doesn't reply, Vanessa removes the blankets from her face and turns in the silk sheets to face her sister. "Hey," she grasps her shoulder and shakes it roughly. "Close the damn window."_

_Hadiya's eyes open, now her eyes are an icy green with large slits in the middle. "What?" She says, rubbing her eyes._

_"Close the window," Vanessa props herself up on her elbow and points in the darkness._

_"We don't have a win-" is all Hadiya can say before something bashes her back into the bed. Vanessa looks up in horror to find a large man with an unlit torch in his hands. He lifts the torch and brings it back down on Hadiya, splattering Vanessa with bloody chunks._

_Vanessa opens her mouth and screams, not caring about the flickering man before her. Vanessa sobs as she grabs her sister's lifeless body. She doesn't care when she feels the room temperature drop even more as she brushes Hadiya's dark hair out of her bloody face._

_"N-no," she cries. Vanessa pulls Hadiya's body into a hug, crying as she slowly rocks back and forth._

_"Are you okay?" A familiar voice calls out, they place a hand on Vanessa's shoulder._

_Vanessa jumps, accidentally sending her flying into the wall behind her. "I'm s-sorry, sorry, sorry," Vanessa sobs. She releases her lady in waiting as she continues to hug Hadiya._

_"It's okay, we have to get you out of here princess," she says as she rushes over to the bed._

_"She's, she's, she's," Vanessa sobs, her chest aches from how hard she cries. She feels the bile rise in her throat as her lady in waiting pulls her away from the blood-stained bed. Vanessa quickly swallows it down as her lady in waiting ushers her out of the room._

_"I know, I know, we have to get you somewhere safe," she says as she opens the large oak doors with one hand. Vanessa takes a second to look back at the bed, bloody brains are soaked into the silk sheets. She then looks down at her hands, bloody chunks are dripping from them_

_More tears spill down her wet cheeks as the doors close behind her with a loud thud._

_-_

Vanesa opens her eyes with a gasp, the aching in her chest from the dream is still there. While she knows it's probably around midnight, her bedroom looks as clear as day thanks to one of her sirens abilities.

Tears spill down her face as she perfectly remembers her nightmare, well, her memory to be exact. She recalls that night vividly no matter how many years pass. The argument, the chill of the room, the fact that there was no window in that room, every single detail.

No matter how hard she tries to forget it, it will always come back to haunt her.

Vanessa tries to take a deep breath through the tears, but something is holding her down, making her feel trapped. Adrenaline rushes through her as she fights to break out of what's holding her, but Vanessa just gets pulled into something warm instead.

"Please, please," she quietly croaks as she wiggles furiously, digging her blunt nails into what's holding her. Finally, something groans behind her and she's free. Vanessa launches herself out of the bed and onto the shaky feet.

With her vision blurred, she notices that she is in fact in her room, but she recalls falling asleep on the floor with Dean.

Speaking of Dean, he was the one keeping her trapped in his warm strong arms. Vanessa quickly looks down at her hands to see if they're still a bloody mess, which thankfully they aren't.

Vanessa hiccups and sits back on the bed, trying not to be loud, Vanessa takes the necklace that is around her neck out of her shirts and fiddles with it. The slight sting of the silver anti-possession charm keeps her tied down to earth instead of her nightmare.

She stays like that until Vanessa feels the bed shift behind her. She quickly looks over her shoulder to see Dean slowly waking up.

Panic courses through her. Vanessa quickly lays back into bed and grabs the books she had the other night and puts the book into her lap.

"Nessa?" Dean mumbles, he rubs his face as Vanessa opens the book to a random page.

She wasn't reading it the other night, instead, she was fighting down an anxiety attack after she awoke from another nightmare. The book was from the Castiel and it is about angel wings, but it's not in German, it's in Russian. Vanessa can't even get an accent from reading, she just threw it on in a panic.

"Yes, Dean?" Vanessa controls her voice to make it sound calm and relaxed.

"Why are you awake," he squints at her. Right, humans don't have night vision. Vanessa chews on the inside of her lip as she listens to Dean's mumbling.

"I fell asleep on the floor with you, then I got up to use the bathroom," Vanessa quickly lies. "And before you ask, no I didn't bring us here, I fell asleep on the floor too," Vanessa answers one of Dean's questions. She watches with joy as Dean falls back asleep and stops asking her questions. And thank the seas he didn't ask her why she's up, Vanessa doesn't think she could answer that truthfully.

Vanessa sighs and looks back at the book in her lap, she probably should read this but she is not a very good or fast reader, but she'll try tonight.

"ангельские крылья серафима," she reads out loud quietly. (Angelic wings of a seraph). Vanessa opens the book and sighs, the first chapter is an introduction to angels and shows what a seraph looks like in its true form.

Vanessa has always imagined angels as huge cosmic beings, which this book proves that she was right. This book says as tall as a skyscraper, but this was made a long time ago so it's not as accurate. 

_Maybe I could ask Cas,_ Vanessa wonders to herself. _Or would that be considered rude for angels?_

The next couple of chapters are just lore and backstories on a few of the angels, but Vanessa takes the time to read each word carefully. The rest of the chapters are just notes from a group of men called the letters? They have captured an angel and studied them.

Every picture and drawing showed is in detail and reminds Vanessa of a bird's wing. Seraphim only have one pair of wings and they can come in a range of colors, the one that they've captured had smaller wings that were a rich golden brown.

Some of the notes talked about how the wings are sensitive to touch, which Vanessa figured out a while ago. Other notes talked about how during the whole experiment, only one person who could see the angel's wings was the author.

As Vanessa slowly reads on, her eyelids become heavier and heavier until she nearly falls asleep. She sighs and closes the book, making a mental note of where she left off and places it back on her nightstand.

Vanessa snuggles up to Dean and sighs, taking in his scent that's mixed with hers. Her mind starts to shift to the question she knows Dean is going to ask. Will you go on a date with me?

Those eight words scare her almost as much as the creature in her nightmare. Vanessa hasn't had the best dating record, but neither has Sam or Dean. She's heard the stories of what happened to the women that they slept with, but what came after those women doesn't scare her, Vanessa knows she can handle herself, but it's what comes after her that frightens her.

Thank the seas that the boys don't know much about her past, but Vanessa knows she'll have to open up someday, and maybe that date can help.

-

A loud constant ringing noise disrupts Vanessa and Dean, making her ears turn into her fin-like ears.

"Vanessa," Dean groans and shifts in the bed. Vanessa peels open her eyes and looks where the noise is coming from.

"Dammit Lir," Vanessa curses at her brother as she grabs her ringing phone, swipes, and places it to her ear. "What do you want?"

_"Happy Hatchday!"_ Vanessa's brother, Lir, sings. _"Sorry I'm a little late Abby had me all tied up with meetings and then Aunt_ _Marina texted me to call you and hear we are."_

Vanessa groans and rubs her tired eyes. "Lir, it's like, two in the morning, why didn't you call at eight or somethin'," Vanessa grumbles and turns to face the barely awake Dean.

_"It's seven dummy, and I thought you'd be up by now cause dad's visiting,"_ Lir says. Vanessa rubs her eyes sleepily and groans.

"Ah shit. I've gotta make breakfast," Vanessa slaps a hand on her face but doesn't move out of bed. "And dad left yesterday."

_"If he left yesterday, why'd have to make breakfast-oh,"_ Vanessa groans, now she's sure he smiling now. _"Do you still have guests Nessie?"_

"Don't call me that," Vanessa mumbles tiredly. "And it's none of your damn business."

" _So you do have guests,"_ Lir says happily. _"Is it your lame ass friends or a new courter?"_

"Nessa," Dean mumbles and reaches out and touches her arm. "You're so loud."

"Shush it," Vanessa hisses at him.

_"Who you talkin' to Nessie? "_

"Can we do this later," Vanessa sighs, rubbing her face Vanessa shifts onto her back. "Like in the morning?"

_"It is morning and there is something you're not tellin' me about. More like a whom."_

"So what? I have someone in my house! I didn't want to tell you guys this soon, now I need sleep," Vanessa growls.

_"I knew it! You suck balls at hiding things when you're tired, I knew someone was there. Why do they get to call you Nessa when I can't!"_

"Cause I like it when he says it."

_"It's a he now?"_

"Goodnight asshole."

_"Goodnight and happy birthday,"_ Lir sings before getting hung upon.

Vanessa sets her phone back on the nightstand then shifts to face Dean. "I wish we could trade brothers, at least I would have a brother that would never call late for my birthdays, he called several weeks early now that I think about it."

"I may not be your brother," Dean starts and pulls Vanessa into his chest, filling her nose with his woodsy scent. "But I'll never forget it."

"Thanks, Dean." She says before kissing him on the forehead.

  
-

The third time Vanessa wakes up is from Dean giving her a small kiss on her neck, just below where her ear lobe would be. "Good morning Dean," Vanessa hums, keeping her eyes shut from the morning sun pouring in.

"Morning love," his husky voice sends a shiver down Vanessa's spine. He plants another small kiss before Vanessa turns in his arms.

"How did you sleep?" Dean asks as Vanessa slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Okay, I guess, I-uh had a dream."

"Was it a good one?"

Vanessa looks away from Dean's gaze. "Not really," Vanessa chews the inside of her cheek.

"The good thing about a dream is they're _not_ real, had Cas tell me that a thousand times," Dean kisses her forehead, making her look back at his face. "You have such pretty eyes."

"Not as pretty as my sister's, she got them from my mom," Vanessa hums and buries her face into his chest. "They're a pretty blue."

"I bet they are."

"Were," Vanessa corrects. "Were, were, were," she repeats and bites harder on her cheek until she tastes the metallicness of blood on her tongue.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't sure," Dean rubs her back, scratching her occasionally, making her hum.

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago," Vanessa sighs and quietly adds. "I should be over it by now anyway."

"I didn't catch that last part."

"It's nothing," Vanessa clears her throat and shoots Dean a small smile.

"Well, then, I was going to ask now but I'm not sure if it's appropriate anymore," Dean rubs the back of his neck, a small blush creeps onto the cheeks.

"About the date? I'm down to go," Vanessa says, smiling when she sees Dean's whole face light up.

"Perfect, I had this whole thing planned, but would you be okay going to a lake and fishing or something along those lines?" Dean's gaze breaks from Vanessa. She watches him lick his dry lips before she answers. "Cause we can do something normal, like a movie or dinner."

"I love fishing! I've never done it the human way, only the siren way. Which from what I've heard from one of my old friends, my method catches fish faster," Vanessa beams.

"I bet it does," Dean smiles and kisses her forehead. "And we could go swimming too. And eat whatever we catch, Bobby taught me how to prepare a caught fish, 's not that hard."

"Sounds great, when would we go?" Vanessa asks excitedly. The mention of fish gives her stomach something to growl over.

Dean opens his mouth to answer but closes it instead. "I don't know, I was kinda hoping you could decide?"

"Well, what's today?"

"Shit. I dunno, Wednesday? Thursday sounds more reasonable..." Dean trails off.

"Then Friday would be great, the wait will suck because I don't have any plans," Vanessa mumbles, her eyes quickly glance up at Dean's.

"Why not today or tomorrow? Plus where we're headed, it's a bit of a drive."

"Fine, let's go get dressed then," Vanessa wiggles out of Dean's arms and sits up.

"Wait right now?" Dean sits up too, watching Vanessa swing her legs off the bed and stand.

"Why not? As I said, no plans," Vanessa says, trying to scratch her back.

"Great then," Vanessa hears Dean mumble and throw the blankets off of him. "I'll change in the bathroom." 

"Why? I've seen the better half of you, and I don't give a damn if you change out here anyway," Vanessa mumbles as shuffles to her dresser. 

She spies the dragon egg that her dad gifted her, the sun shimmering across the scaley outside. "I've forgotten all about you," she murmurs and picks up the egg, frowning when she feels the ice-cold surface. "I'm so sorry, I promise I'll put you into incubation today." 

Vanessa brushes her lips on the cool surface of the egg before pulling out a couple of her softest shirts and making a nest for the egg. She then pulls out a large comfortable shirt and leggings to go with it. Vanessa quickly pulls off her shirt and digs through her underwear drawer to find a set of non-lacey underwear.

She clasps a black bra on then quickly puts the large pale grey shirt over it. Vanessa shifts her chest around to make sure everything is in place, making sure the necklace she's wearing is visible, then moves on to her pants.

She makes quick work changing into fresh black panties and deep plum purple leggings. Vanessa turns around to find Dean dressed in a brown undershirt with a red flannel over it and blue jeans. _So many layers,_ Vanessa thinks to herself as she remembers how many layers Castiel and Sam wear.

"You ready?" Dean asks, shooting her a grin. Vanessa nods and turns to her dragon egg. "I've gotta set this up in incubation and we can eat here then go," Vanessa says as she scoops up the pink egg in her arms, holding it securely to her chest.

"Got it," Dean opens the door for her and Vanessa looks over the egg, just to make sure nothing is out of place. The scales remind her so much of her own, except for the fact that they're mainly pink. The stripe of blue and the red freckles makes her wonder what the dragon inside will look like.

As they make their way downstairs, Vanessa remembers when she first got Pluto and Malachite. It felt like only a couple hundred years ago when Lir surprised her with Pluto's pale blue egg as her dad surprised her with Malachite's neon green and black egg. That was such a fun hatchday, and it was so long ago but Vanessa still remembers.

"Where are you two headed?" Sam asks from the dining table. A bowl of what appears to be oatmeal sits in front of him, but Vanessa doesn't remember buying anyway, perhaps he ran out and got it.

"A date! Vanessa here has to put her egg in a, what was it?" Dean places a hand on her shoulder.

"An incubator," Vanessa smiles and looks down at the egg. "That reminds me, should it be a girl or a boy?"

"Can you choose that?" Dean cocks his brow and glances at the egg.

"Yes. It's all about the temperature, and I've figured out how to get either-or," Vanessa nods.

"Like turtles," Sam mutters.

"You know, for a guy that went to law school, you sure do know a lot about animals," Dean smirks at his brother then walks off to find something to eat. Sam shrugs and quietly mutters "not really."

Vanessa walks over to the table and gently sets the egg down on the wood. Not feeling hungry, she declines Dean's offer of cereal and runs her finger over the cool surface of the egg.

"You should make it a boy," Sam says as he scoops up oatmeal.

"I should, maybe he'll be more of a fighter than Pluto is," and with the mention of his name, Pluto crawls into the kitchen curiously.

"Hi, bubby," Vanessa coos as she takes her attention off of the egg and to Pluto. His icy blue eyes painfully remind her of Hadiya's, who has always found that dragon eyes remind her of humans. Too bad, she was never around to see them.

Vanessa scratches right around where Pluto's horns begin, knowing that it's the best place to scratch. Pluto lets out a pleasured filled purr as Vanessa digs her nails into his scaley skin.

"How long will you two be gone?" Sam slurps up more of his oatmeal.

"Well, I was gonna drive us up to a lake house just outside of Dallas, so it's an eight hour to and from so we'll probably stay the night," Dean grabs a steaming of what smells like coffee and brings it up to his lips.

"Got it," Sam says before focusing on his breakfast. Vanessa watches the slop go into his mouth, she's never been a fan of oatmeal, the texture has made her spit it out no matter the taste.

"Who won?" Vanessa blurts out, her eyes shifting from the egg in front of her.

"Won what?" Sam pushes his empty bowl away from him. "Last night, with monopoly, who won?"

"Ah well," Sam smiles, he brings a hand up to his long hair and runs through it. "After you two left, Cas had gotten us more drink, found the strong stuff and I think he won, but it's just a blur."

"That bitch, I thought I locked that stuff up pretty good," Vanessa's gaze immediately goes to the pantry by the stairs, knowing she has a secret compartment in there that holds the vast collection of her favorite alcohol.

"I thought I put up good enough spells, guess I have gotta ward them against angels too," Vanessa mutters. She decides to set up the incubator as she waits for Dean, her garage turned office is where she keeps it.

The office door is behind on the far left wall if you face the kitchen. The garage could fir a car, but since it acts as an office, a large oak desk is facing the main wall with a tall bookshelf next to it. On the other side is some gym equipment that she sometimes uses.

On the wall with the door is the incubator. It's large enough to fit three eggs, it's a boxy shape with a sliding glass door. Vanessa opens it and sets the egg down on the clean bedding. She fiddles with the buttons above the door to set it to her preferred setting.

Feeling sweat form from how hot it is in the room, Vanessa doesn't put the temperature as high to make it male. Vanessa sighs and wipes her forehead, hearing the soft hum from the incubator, She makes sure that the door is locked before stepping into the cool living room.

Vanessa quickly strides to her messed up coffee table, remembering that she'll probably want a set of clean clothes and towels if they're going to be fishing and swimming there. Once she magics up a bag for herself, Vanessa goes through it to make sure it has everything she needs.

Vanessa sits on one of the couches, waiting for Dean to finish eating. She ignores the protest from her stomach and tells herself that she'll just eat whatever they catch; which helps a little.

When Dean's finally done, he stuffs a ball of his clothing into Vanessa's neatly packed bag and she scowls, but Dean ignores it and heads to the impala. Vanessa follows and slides into the passenger seat as Dean puts the bag in the trunk.

"Where would we get fishing poles?" Vanessa asks as Dean slides into the driver's seat.

"It's at the cabin," Dean replies and puts the keys into the ignition and smiles when he hears the low rumble of the engine.

"Got it. Got it," Vanessa nods and glances out the window as they back out. "Would it be okay if I perhaps play music from my phone on the way there, then we can listen to whatever you want?" Vanessa asks and gives him her best puppy eyes.

"Fine. You're lucky you're my date," Dean smirks as Vanessa summons her phone in her hands and hits shuffle on her playlist. Dean should like most of the songs considering they have the same great taste in music, but Vanessa doesn't know about the rest.

Vanessa shifts in her seat and gets comfortable, ready for the long ride ahead of them.

\- 

_"You shook me all night long!"_ Dean and Vanessa sing loudly. Vanessa air guitars the amazing rift as Dean taps the drums on the steering wheel. _"Yeah, you shook me all night long!"_

Dean lets her sing the next part by herself. _"Working double time on the seduction line. She's one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine. Wanted no applause, it's just another course. Made a meal outta me, and come back for more,"_ Vanessa sings happily, she uses her fist like a microphone as she sings.

_"Had to cool me down to take another round. Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing. That the walls were shaking, the Earth was quaking. My mind was aching and we were making it."_

_"And you shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me all night long,"_ They both sing before Vanessa bursts into giggles. The drive to the lake house has been fun, with Vanessa singing almost every song that comes up and Dean playing the license plate game by himself.

"You're probably one of the best singers I've ever heard," Dean steals a glance at Vanessa.

Vanessa smiles as warmth floods her body. "I mean, I'm kind of design to be," Vanessa says as she hums the rest of the song.

"Still, you have a killer voice," Dean grins at her.

"You know, an old friend of mine said I should go on one of those talent shows, probably could enchant the judges and win," Vanessa chuckles as she glances out of the window. Fields of wildflowers pass them in a colorful blur.

  
"That's what we should do, sign you up for that, and me and Sam wouldn't have to stay in motels!" Dean grins to himself.

"You boys can take one of my untouched cards, I wouldn't mind," Vanessa murmurs.

"Well, I wouldn't ask that from you."

"Why not? It's not like I use much of the money anyway, just enough to have a couple of houses and apartments in major cities," Vanessa shrugs.

"That's a lot, Nessa."

"Whatever, I'll give you one before you boys leave I'll slip it to Sam."

-

The hours go by in a blur, they take a quick break to refill on gas and snacks, then it's back to joking around and singing every song that comes on; Dean even sings some pop songs with Vanessa.

Dean slowly pulls up to the cabin, parking 'Baby' next to the stone path that connects the cabin to a dock on the lake. Vanessa steps out and takes a deep breath in. The smell of trees that surrounds the lake, creatures in those woods, and water fill her nose.

Vanessa sighs, deciding to take the bag in with Dean, she skips up to the cabin. It's a small one-story house with a stone bottom and dark wood outside. A couple of windows dot the walls and a large dark door beckons for her to enter.

When she does, the smell of dust makes her wrinkle her nose. It's a basic layout, the door is in the living room like her one house, a blue couch faces a large stone fireplace and a little beyond that is a counter with stools.

Vanessa walks over and takes a seat, praying that it won't collapse underneath her. She surveys the kitchen, the counter makes a 'U' shape with a fridge at one end and a sink in the middle of the 'U', and a stove next to the sink. A small window above the sink lets in enough light to illuminate the entire kitchen.

The pasty pink walls make her think of scarred skin as the tiles are basic stone. A door is on the opposite wall to the sink, probably leading to the bedroom. Vanessa's thought gets answered when Dean comes walking out with to ling fishing poles.

"You ready?" He grins. His forest green eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Hell yeah," Vanessa stands from her dusty stool. "Let's do some human fishin'!" She exclaims as she wipes dust off her butt.

"I'm not sure how long these fishing poles have been here," Dean mumbles as he heads towards the front door. "If they break, I can just repair them," Vanessa gleefully follows behind him.

The sun blinds Vanessa for a couple of seconds as she follows Dean down to the docks. "You're not gonna push me into the water, are you?" Vanessa asks as she scans the lake. It's a very large lake, a few houses are scattered around it, but they are so far away that Vanessa isn't worried. Thank the seas that this dock has a roof, they'll be swimming in about twenty minutes if it didn't have one.

"Why would I do that?" Dean asks, groaning as he sits on the dock, dangling his legs off the edge.

  
"One of my dates did that," Vanessa mumbles as she plops herself next to Dean. "Pushed me into a pond and the water made me shift automatically."

"That's horrible," Dean gasps.

"It was, and I yelled at them for it and the date was over," Vanessa mumbles, graciously taking the fishing pole from Dean. "We don't have any bait," she glances over at Dean who only now realizes that.

"Whoopsie daisy," he mutters and rubs the back of his neck. "Could you conjure up some for us?"

"Sure can do. What kind?"

"Just worms, for now, shall do," Dean says, watching in awe as Vanessa snaps her fingers and a plastic box with a cartoonish worm appears in front of them. "Sweet, alright, you know how to do this right?"

"Yup," Vanessa says, popping the 'P'. Vanessa grabs the end of the fishing rod to inspect her hook. It's rusty with dried guts all over it, Vanessa rolls it in her fingers and uses her magic to clean it; then sticks a fresh worm on the end and throwing it out to the lake.

"What's your favorite color?" Dean glances over at Vanessa after casting his line out into the lake.

"I like all of them, but if I'd have to narrow it down, I'd say yellow." Vanessa shrugs. "Like a nice easter yellow or a yellow daylily color."

"A daylily? Never heard of it," Dean cocks an eyebrow.

"Really? They are gorgeous and funnily enough, they were my sister's favorites too. But she liked the red ones, and since she was the younger twin all of the vases just had to have red daylilies, not a hint of yellow in sight," Vanessa shakes her head lightly. "What's your favorite color?"

Dean tilts his head and stays quiet for a moment. "I dunno, blue?" He shrugs, they stay quiet for a moment, enjoy the sounds of small waves crashing onto the lake's beach until Dean comes up with another question.

"What's your favorite...food?"

"Salmon is pretty high up there with shrimp close behind it and mint chocolate chip ice cream," Vanessa grins, she licks her lips and ignores the muted rumble from her stomach. It probably won't the best idea to ignore breakfast than eat a lot of fish, but Vanessa doesn't care at this point.

"Nice, mint chocolate ice cream is delicious, but aren't you gonna ask me?" Dean shoots an exaggerated frown at Vanessa.

"Lemme guess, pie?"

"How'd you know?" Dean chuckles, his laugh carries over the quiet lake. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Siblings? Uh, two, my twin Hadiya and my little brother Lir, who is an annoying little shit," Vanessa grumbles. "When it was time to officially meet our dad, I and my sister went up to shore and we just haaaad to bring Lir."

"Typical little brother, my dad always made me take Sam wherever I went too, it was nice a little bit until he got annoying real quick," Dean tells Vanessa with a smile.

Just as soon as Dean opens his mouth to ask another question, Vanessa feels a sudden tug on her line. "Oh shit!" she exclaims as she grips her rod tightly and starts reeling it in. Vanessa finds a pattern that seems to be working, _reel...reel...reel...hold,_ and she repeats it over and over again, her arms burning until she pulls a large fat trout out of the water.

"Wow, nice catch," Dean pats Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa quickly unhooks the thrashing trout and examines it hungrily, the wet scales glinting in the sunlight and the lake water starts to burn her fingertips, causing her long talons to grow.

"It looks delicious," Vanessa mutters, eyeing down the gasping fish.

"Well, if you wait long enough, I can cook it for you."

"Or, I can just eat it right now," Vanessa replies, but she doesn't. Instead, she holds her dying fish and Dean's fishing pole as he runs to grab the cooler that he keeps in his car. Once all the beer is removed, Vanessa places the trout in and closes the lid.

"One down," Vanessa hands back Dean's pole and grabs a couple of worms to stick on her pole. "I think five more to go."

"Five? Five each? Or five all together?" Dean looks at Vanessa.

"I think five altogether. Pass me that beer," Vanessa motions to the beer next to Dean, he grabs the bottle and opens it for her before handing it over.

"You know I'm technically stronger than you," Vanessa says before taking a swig of the cold beer, she shivers as it goes down her throat.

"You just ruined my next question," Dean scoffs. "How much can you bench press," he asks sarcastically before asking. "But no, uh what's your favorite movie?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Favorite TV show?"

"Hmm, Red vs Blue is very high up on the list, but I watch a lot of documentaries," Vanessa rubs her chin.

"Like Blue Planet?" Dean chuckles to himself.

"I've lived Blue Planet, I've swum with whales and sharks, I've been to depths no human has ever seen, I wish I could take you down there but the pressure would crush you in an instance," Vanessa hums, memories of spending some quantity of time with her mom so deep below the ocean that the only light came from their bioluminescent scales.

"That's fucking awesome! I would kill for something like that, watching Blue Planet has made me want to swim with whale sharks since I first saw them," Dean exclaims, his green eyes seem to spark with excitement.

"They're gentle giants, like blue whales, but what's your favorite TV show Dean?" Vanessa nudges him as he thinks.

"Now don't judge me when I tell you this."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Vanessa shoots Dean a grin.

"Okay, but if I hear one comment about it, you're going in the lake," Dean grumbles.

"I doubt that, but sure."

"Okay, my favorite TV show...of all time...is probably..." Dean sighs before saying. "Doctor Sexy MD."

"Nice!" Vanessa giggles before adding. "And I don't watch that show for the medical part."

"Same," Dean says before he pauses, realizing what he said but Vanessa just ignores it and takes a swig for her beer. Its lukewarm temperature makes her shiver when she swallows it. Vanessa frowns, wishing she hadn't worn leggings, she should have put on shorts or a skirt.

But that's one reason why she loves the southern states, the summers get so hot that you can cook an egg on the sidewalk and she has reasons to stay home most of the time. Weeks after her sister's brutal death, Vanessa refused to stay anywhere remotely cold, which is why she had a house built in the south that still stands today.

-

The early summer sun bakes them as Dean continues to ask Vanessa questions about herself and they manage to catch the amount of fish they want, with Dean catching the biggest fish, and decide to stuff it in the fridge and deal with it at dinner.

While they wait for dinner time to roll around, Dean suggests that they escape the heat by swimming, to which Vanessa quickly agrees.

"C'mon Dean, you can go naked for all I care," Vanessa calls through the cabin's front door. Vanessa is currently wrapped in a towel that she brought with nothing underneath except for the necklace around her neck, she ignores the slight burning sensation from the silver charms and the increasing bug bites on her bare legs as she waits for Dean to change.

"You could've gone without me," Dean says as he closes the screen door behind him, Vanessa's eyes immediately scan Dean's exposed chest.

She lets out a low whistle as her eyes run down his muscular arms. "Well if I did, it wouldn't be a race now would it?" She smirks. Vanessa gets in position and quickly says, "beat you to the water," before they both take off.

Vanessa was close behind Dean for the first half until the weight of the towel around annoyed her and she dropped it on the ground, she quickly catches up to Dean who is standing on the dock grinning.

"I said first to the water," she says before putting her hand on his chest and pushing him in, Vanessa dives right after him headfirst. The lake isn't that shallow nor is it clear, Vanessa lets out a muffled cry as her legs break and fuse.

Once she gets her gills out, Vanessa lets out a louder wail which just sends air bubbles up to the surface. She makes sure to grow scales on her chest, but not as much as last time, just enough to keep everything covered and in place, not that she needs them covered around Dean. Vanessa lets out a final small whimper when she feels the fins along the side of her tail reak out of her skin, the thin membrane between her fingers grow quickly along with her nails.

Once her tail is done, Vanessa pushes off the bottom in one fluid motion to meet Dean at the surface. "Does that hurt?" Dean glances at Vanessa.

"Just a tad, but you get used to it after a while," Vanessa shrugs, she moves to float on her back, sighing as the cold water cools her down. "I'm glad you brought me, Dean, I am having a wonderful time and I can't wait for the fish."

"I'm just glad you decided to go along with my lame date idea," Dean mutters and floats towards her, Dean drapes his arms around her belly as they drift closer to the middle of the lake.

"This isn't lame! Did you not just hear me saying how wonderful this is?" Vanessa glances at Dean with a bewildered smile on her face. "You brought me to catch fish! And to hang out, of course, but this is the best date I've been on so far. Even better than the rock show, I went to a couple of years back."

"Rock show? Who was performing?"

"Oh, I meant literal rocks," Vanessa giggles. "They had huge amethyst geodes and other quartzes."

"See, when you said that I thought of a concert type thing, but that sounds cool," Dean says dryly.

"It was," Vanessa mutters. "My dad teased me about it and asked if I bought any for my collection."

"How big was your collection?"

"Couldn't tell you, most of them were fossiled shells, I bet I could even find some right now," Vanessa shifts off of her back to look down into the murky depths.

"Are they hard to find?" Dean follows her gaze.

"Not from what I remember. I bet I could find five right now," Vanessa eyes the lake, but she can barely see past her hips from the murky water. Her blueish-brown tail blending in seamlessly.

"I dunno, aren't fossils hard to find? And underground?"

"Well if you're going for the big boys like a Phytosaur then yeah, but most of Texas was underwater when the dinosaurs roamed so it won't be that hard," Vanessa glances back up to Dean, his face is a feeble shade of red, probably from putting so much energy in to keep afloat, Vanessa couldn't imagine not being able to breathe underwater.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"You have to find at least five to win, and if I win, you have to, hmm, go on a hunt with me and Sam."

"And if I win, shit what should I win?" Vanessa pauses for a moment to think. "We get to go on a _normal human_ date, like a movie. Not that this isn't normal, I just would like to go to a nice restaurant next!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Prepare to lose then," Vanessa says before diving into the water. Her eyes quickly adjust to the darkness as she swims with ease deeper, reaching the bottom within seconds.

The murky water makes her hyper-aware of everything, even though she is pretty sure that she is the biggest thing in this lake, she still makes sure to keep a very close eye out for anything that gets in a five feet radius from her.

The fins on her tail flare when she feels something brush against it, but Vanessa ignores it and scans the silty bottom. Hovering only a few inches from the lake floor, trying not to uproot any plants, Vanessa makes quick work to scan every inch, digging in some points to find the shells.

Vanessa takes a second to look up at the surface, hopefully, Dean won't be too disappointed when Vanessa kicks his ass, she can see his legs kicking to keep him afloat, maybe she'll take over dinner tonight and give his legs a break.

Vanessa finds multiple vacant shells that she tries to crush to make sure they're what she is looking for and something embedded into a rock, deciding that she has the perfect, Vanessa arcs her torso up to the surface, and with a powerful beat of her tail she breaches it in no time.

"I won!" She excitedly swims to Dean, who hasn't floated very far. "And I think I found a tooth stuck in a rock." She grins as she holds up the rock, showing off her needle-thin fangs.

She moves so close to Dean that she can feel the water moving from him kicking to stay afloat. "Here," she says as hands him the shells. "All fossils! So I believe that means I win?"

He sighs, "yup you win Vanessa." Dean takes the shells from her, not noticing what's in her other hand.

"We can put those back," Vanessa takes the shells back and tosses them farther out into the lake.

"But I found something cool, and you can keep it if you want," Vanessa hands Dean the rock with the tooth embedded in it.

She feels her face getting hotter as she watches Dean examine the rock. hopefully, she can blame the heat for her red face instead of Vanessa giving Dean rock.

"Wow Nessa, this looks awesome," Dean holds up the fossilized tooth up to the sun. "I think this is a shark tooth," Dean holds out the rock for Vanessa to takes back, to which she pushes his hand back towards him.

"It's a gift Dean," Vanessa smiles. "Not the most traditional rock ever, but it's unique."

"Is this the equivalent of you proposing to me?" Dean looks up at Vanessa, with a serious look on his face.

Vanessa can't help but laugh. "What? It's not that dumb of a question okay?" Dean frowns and rubs the rock.

"No Dean, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing that this is a proposal, not for marriage, but just for my love for you," Vanessa smiles softly, she takes Dean's hand and intertwines their fingers.

-

Vanessa hums, watching the sunset in her new courter's arms as waves wash over her tail is probably her new heaven. If she could freeze time, this might be one moment she'd want to stay in.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Dean hums, planting a kiss on Vanessa's wet hair. "And I can't believe you are all mine," he pulls her closer to his bare chest, leaving another kiss on her right temple.

"I do know that Dean, and I am all yours right now," Vanessa shivers as another small wave crashes over her tail.

Dean continues to kiss her where ever he can reach and leaves a big kiss on her gills, making her gasp and her tail fins flutter in delight. He continues his assault on her gills, making her squirm deeper into the wet sand.

Dean runs his hand down her sides, reaching her hips, he places a hand where her crotch would be. "This would be so much easier if you had legs," Dean chuckles.

"It works just the same," Vanessa moans. "And who needs legs for an awesome blow job?" Vanessa turns easily in Dean's arms, pushing him lightly into the sand, she runs one of her long talons gently over his bare chest.

She leans in for a kiss and sighs when their lips finally meet, Vanessa's careful not to hurt Dean with her needle-thin teeth, but she hungers for another kiss when they break apart.

Vanessa smirks when she feels Dean's hardening member press against her. She leaves little kisses and pushes him upwards until she reaches the hem of his shorts.

Dean shivers as Vanessa drags her tongue across the hem. "Nessie," he moans, Vanessa starts to tug his shorts down when Dean tries to flip them, but nobody is willing to admit that Vanessa did most of the work.

"Did you not want one?" Vanessa raises an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me I do, but isn't my turn to return the favor?" Dean grins, his nose nearly bumping into Vanessa's.

"You don't have to do that Dean," Vanessa places her hands on his hips. "It would be a whole process of me getting dried and that takes forever, I'm sure it'll be better if you let me do this."

"No, I want to do this, and I don't mind waiting," Dean leans into Vanessa's neck, kissing everywhere but her gills, making her slap the end of her tail in frustration before he meets her lips.

"Alright, hand me a towel," Vanessa watches Dean bound off to the cabin, she looks down at her lower half, now she regrets going swimming.

Vanessa flips onto her stomach and drags herself from the shoreline, she sits up straight and starts to squeeze the lake water out of her hair.

Once Dean returns, she takes one of the towels and wraps it around her head. "You don't have to be here for this Dean," Vanessa glances up at Dean, he is still hard and very patient.

"I don't mind helping," Dean falls to his knees and starts rubbing a towel on her tail.

"Make sure to go with the grain not against it," Vanessa tells Dean as she works on her chest area.

They work for several minutes in silence, Vanessa knows that this has killed the mood, she sighs, feeling returns to her legs as Vanessa starts wriggling violently.

Dean continues to rub her down as she finally wiggles free. "See, wasn't so bad," Dean sighs and helps Vanessa to her feet.

"Thanks," Vanessa says before she uses her magic like before to get rid of the husk.

"Did you wanna get back at it? Or did you want dinner?"

"That is a hard place you've put me in Winchester," Vanessa grins, she closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "How about I give you a quickie and you make me dinner and call it even."

"You are not giving me a damn blowjob Nessie," Dean growls just before their lips meet. "Now let me take care of you goddammit!"

Vanessa can't help but giggle until Dean puts that to an end and starts tormenting her gills once more, Vanessa moans and wraps her legs around Dean's waist, allowing him to carry her back to the cabin.

But not before Dean grabs the shark tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the longest chapter I've written so far, it's a little over nine thousand words. But as always I hope y'all enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you want, I'll try to reply!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at blueberryrock (which is my main) and rando-fandom-drabbles (which is where imma put my fics and whatnot) so go follow me over there and drop in to say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope y'all enjoyed it, I have a Tumblr where I'll post these, I don't know how to link it but just search blueberryrock and I'll come up. This is the first chapter so I'll try to update as often as I can. See y'all next time.


End file.
